


Entwined

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: The Dane and the Englishman [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Bottom Mads Mikkelsen, Car Sex, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Extended Universe, Iceland, Jealousy, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Madancy, Male Friendship, Puns & Word Play, Rimming, Sassy Hugh, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smoking, They Flip, Top Hugh Dancy, Top Mads Mikkelsen, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Mads is on a working vacation in Iceland. Committed to be there for interviews, he misses RDC3 - so close yet so far away. What he doesn't expect however is Hugh to join him. Will these longtime friends finally give in to what they've wanted all along?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Beta'd by us  
> ~We do not mean any disrespect to Mads or Hugh, nor do we claim to know their lives. <3 <3

Hugh sat in the breakfast nook, scrolling through the screen on his laptop, brow furrowed as he compulsively watched interview after interview. He liked getting up before everyone else, having his black tea and catching up on the news in the quiet hours of early morning just after his run. Demands were made of him all day; mornings were usually his, and he craved these quiet times.

Lately though, they had been disquieted by the many, many videos and articles he saw with his old friend Mads. He was at first, excited and happy- happy for his success, glad to see him being recognized and celebrated more as a hero by American audiences rather than simply a villain due to the way they typically cast him. His exotic looks seemed to be poorly understood as “creepy” by the US, so having him portray a kind of hero in this new Star Wars movie was a welcome change.

What stirred an uncomfortable swell of jealousy in Hugh, though, were these interviews with the charming, handsome Ben Mendelsohn. They acted like old chums, flirted with each other, and Hugh didn't know why it made the bile rise in his belly the way it did. He was happy for Mads, but he missed him, and wondered if there was perhaps more there than he cared to admit.

He  _ did _ admit to himself, he looked up to Mads a great deal. When they'd first met so many years ago, they were both so much younger, but even then, Mads was the older, more experienced actor, and they'd gotten on so well almost immediately. It was remarkable really, how two men from such vastly different worlds found such common ground, could feel so natural joking and tossing back beers after shooting all day, best friends. They’d found a comfortable kinship in one another. But there was more. He had found himself staring a little too long at Mads, lingering in those late nights, never wanting them to end. His skin tingled with electricity at the slightest incidental contact. Filming King Arthur, pressed against him on their horse, he struggled to calm his racing heart and push back his inappropriate thoughts. His friend was just that - a friend - and even if neither of them were exactly “straight”, this was a platonic relationship that he didn't want to jeopardize with a childish crush. And, he told himself, that's all this was.

By the time King Arthur concluded, he knew he might be a bit too smitten with the tall, handsome Dane, but also knew he desperately wanted to keep it to himself. His friend had a family, after all, and he'd never want to make the man uncomfortable, didn't want him to look at Hugh differently, didn't want to sacrifice the trust and closeness they'd built.

Hugh had been unspeakably excited when he was in conversation with Bryan about Hannibal; difficult not to be. Bryan’s passion was always like a wildfire, his creativity and vision something that truly stirred Hugh’s soul. But when Mads’ name was mentioned to play the lead, Hugh remembered like it was yesterday the way his heart had caught in his throat. He could barely contain his excitement.

They’d seen each other a few dozen times over the years since then, but of course nothing can replicate the intense closeness borne of working with someone sixteen to twenty hours a day for months on end. The time spent with Mads again was everything he'd remembered and more.

Over the years that they worked on the show, they picked up right where they’d left off, the friendship only deepening, much to Hugh’s delight. His feelings of course grew more complex; so many times, catching the way Mads would gaze at him with those deepest, honey eyes, licking his lips almost hungrily in character as Hannibal, it stoked flames within Hugh, blurring lines and making him wonder where Hannibal ended and Mads began.

When he’d written the final scene with Bryan, he'd never expected it to be embraced so readily as it was. But there Mads stood, take after take, as Hugh clung to him, leaning his full weight against the Dane’s broad, sturdy chest, staring at his lips. They were, of course, both professional, both thoroughly enveloped in character, as Will and Hannibal, and he couldn't help but be taken with the powerful emotions of the scene. Like filming Mizumono, it was draining, overpowering, consuming, and he knew from spending time with Mads afterwards, the older man felt the same... _ in character.  _ What he wasn't sure of was how all that translated into real life. Did he...also ache for Hugh? The Englishman chuckled to himself bitterly at the trite corniness of his thoughts. Of course not. Look at him now, clearly enjoying the company of this brilliant, sophisticated, skilled veteran actor. Nearly blushing like a schoolboy with him. Mads Mikkelsen acting shy and coy? Hugh’s mouth turned down at the corners as he swallowed down the last of his tea and flipped his laptop closed. It was what it was.

The sun was out, and Cyrus was awake, clamoring with noisy squeals up on his lap as he cuddled the sweet child. Claire had to go to work, the nanny had the day off, and Hugh was frankly ecstatic for all of it. A day of play in the park with his boy seemed like exactly what he needed. He'd be out of town working the following weekend, and Hugh wanted to spend as much time with him now as he could.

***

One interview right after another, it had been, but Mads didn't mind. This was a big moment in his life and while he tried not to be too ambitious about his career, he was about each individual project. Doctor Strange, and now Star Wars, it was very humbling.

What he hadn't expected was to make so many new friends. Especially Ben. He found himself feeling different around him, in a way that he'd not felt around anyone else, at least in the sense that he'd never found himself being the shy, coy one in a friendship. Still, no one could take the place of one of his best friends, Hugh Dancy. Their chemistry on and off set was just fantastic.

The Dane really missed his friend, and admittedly hadn't been able to speak with him as much as he would have liked lately due to conflicting schedules and being busy. But he, too, paid attention to the online comings and goings of Hugh, his projects and friends.

A few pictures in particular caught Mads' eye. The ones of his wee-man  _ very _ close to Aaron Paul, and Michelle Monaghan. To make matters worse, it seemed reciprocal, especially between Hugh and Aaron, and it really left Mads feeling...jealous. Of course he was equally happy for his longtime friend’s success on the Path, but they just weren't as close as they'd been during Hannibal. He missed that.

Mads wasn't totally sure why he was jealous, or maybe he did know why, but also didn't want to risk the friendship by ever mentioning anything. Plus they were both happily married, had families, lives of their own in totally different countries.

Sadly, he wouldn't be attending Red Dragon Con Three. He wanted to go, especially since it would’ve meant he could see Hugh, Bryan and some of the cast, but he had a trip to Iceland planned, and it collided with the event. Maybe the trip would do him well. He remembered, or barely did, the night he and Ben had gotten drunk there; they’d ended up singing and dancing. Apparently they’d spent some time on the couch as well, and Mads had blushed about that when Ben mentioned it with a stutter during an interview.  

All of that played over and over in his mind now, today, as he toured Japan. He was seeing his friend Hideo and getting a look at the office there, seeing how things worked. Death Stranding had been an interesting and wonderful experience. While Mads liked to say he wasn’t tech savvy, he had seen things from fans that hinted at he and Hideo being more than friends, just as he had about he and Ben. While it might have been a bit childish, he made sure to be extra close to the game maker when pics were taken. Mads always was a bit of a big kid, which extended to this type of thing as well. It was more that his heart had sunk at seeing Hugh so intimate with Aaron, how they seemed to touch each other at any possible moment. Maybe he  _ should _ have made his feelings known before, but the Dane wasn’t the most of romantic men either. He was kind, but more a man’s man. Only time would tell…

***

The convention had been exhausting, but a tremendous success, leaving Hugh overwhelmingly humbled and amazed that something he'd been a part of had impacted so many people. Every interaction was touching and beautiful, and he was especially glad to get to see and spend so much time again with Bryan and his former cast mates. The excitement and passion surrounding Hannibal and it's uniquely intelligent, creative, enthusiastic fan base was utterly infectious, and ultimately it was that energy that carried him through the somewhat grueling schedule of the working weekend.

It was Sunday night, about two in the morning, when he'd finally made it back to his suite next door at the Marriott. He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to Mads, and how much he wished his friend could have been here for this. This kind of thing was something he knew Mads thrived on; while Hugh certainly enjoyed it, the Dane seemed to truly blossom and gain energy from these kind of fan-centered events. Hugh wondered in that moment what his old friend was doing.

Just then, his phone buzzed, and he picked it up with an irritated huff, thumbing over the screen to unlock it. It was Claire; the studio was sending her back to South Africa to film additional scenes, and she was taking Cyrus with her. She knew Hugh would be going home after working and apologized for the last minute notice. It was something he was all too familiar with, being at the mercy of one’s job and an unpredictable schedule.

He answered her quickly not to worry, briefly regretting his flight the next morning and the prospect of returning to an empty house.

What  _ was _ Mads doing these days?

It may have been the exhaustion, the beers, the late hour, or the disappointment of Claire’s text, but impulsively, Hugh found himself pecking out a brief message to Mads. He had no idea really where he was at the moment, but he missed him.

_ How are you? Con was amazing. Wish you’d have been here. _

He sighed and quickly erased the last sentence; too needy. Best to keep it neutral. They hadn't seen each other in over a year now, and Hugh felt the uncertainty of a connection that had grown distant, especially after seeing his interactions with his new costars.

***

Mads had just gotten into Reykjavik, Iceland and was getting situated in hotel for the night. He'd come by himself, and had a few interviews planned over the next few days as well. He and his wife were used to that of course, and even had a more open relationship when it came to certain things.

The Dane was looking online, looking at some fan art that Bryan had sent him, laughing but very taken at the talent in the fannibal community when he got Hugh's text.

It was ironic since he'd also been looking at the pics from the con, from his private twitter account no one knew of. He was cheeky that way. But god, Hugh looked perfect, very handsome and just as sassy as Mads knew him to be. He recognized the jeans, right away; they were the “pumpkin jeans” all of the fannibals went wild over, and he knew exactly why.

Mads was glad that Hugh, the cast and the fannibals seemed to have had a great time at the con, but he truly wished he could have attended. He was delighted to get the text, especially since it had been a while, and quickly responded back after setting his beer down on the nightstand.

_ Hey, Wee-man, I'm fantastic. I’m in Iceland, Reykjavik, actually. Just getting into the hotel here and having a beer. I saw the stuff from the Con, wish I could have attended, how are you? _

Hugh’s heart pounded when he saw his phone light up and vibrate. He checked and saw it was Mads; so, he was up. He debated putting it back, chickening out, pretending he’d gone to bed, but as his pulse raced he knew he couldn’t resist.

_ Tired but was worth it. My flight connects in Reykjavik tomorrow. Want to get a beer? _

He hit send before he could debate further, instantly feeling a pang of fear. But how could such an innocent reply be misinterpreted? They hadn’t seen each other in months, but they  _ were  _  friends, after all. It was harmless, he reasoned with himself, tipping back the stout he’d opened when he’d sat back down on the bed.

Mads grinned when his phone vibrated, and he picked it up to read the text. He could practically hear the Brit's accented words as he read it. The older man had always been a sucker for the British accent, especially Hugh's.

He pressed reply and slowly typed out his response, his large fingers always getting in the way of which key to press.

_ I bet, hard work, right? Tomorrow, sure. You know I can't turn down beer, or a chance to see you my friend. What time and where? _

After hitting send, Mads flopped back against his pillow with a sigh and took another big chug of his beer before setting it back down with an audible clink. It was safe to say he was looking forward to tomorrow now, more than ever.

_ Micro Bar. I hear they have good craft beers there. Get in about 9pm, meet you there 9:30-10? _

Hugh swallowed the last of his beer and stood to undress for bed, trying to ignore the nerves and excitement in his belly at the thought of seeing Mads again tomorrow. Stripped down to his boxers, he climbed in bed and turned out the light.

_ Sounds great, I'll see you then, Wee-Man, goodnight. _

Mads smiled to himself and downed the rest of his beer after hitting send, already just in his boxers. He turned off the light, and thought about tomorrow, falling asleep shortly after.

***

Hugh’s flight got into the small airport about an hour later than he’d planned, but he’d texted Mads to let him know, catching an Uber to the bar. Luggage in hand, he hiked his backpack up his shoulder and rolled his bag inside, shaking the ice from his boots and loosening his scarf as he looked around for his friend. He spotted him, sitting at a table in a corner, and waved, walking towards him. As he did, he tried to calm his breathing, reminding himself how much they’d worked together, that they were just friends.

Mads was reading a newspaper, his glasses on when he caught a flash in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Hugh, giving him a wave and big toothy smile. Taking off his glasses, he smoothed down his thick black coat that was over a bright orange puffy vest with even more layers underneath that, and gestured for his friend to have a seat. None of what he wore matched, and the gray beanie he had on only clashed even more but it hardly mattered to him. He already had a pitcher of beer on the table, and had recently gotten back from a smoke break. Hugh looked as handsome as ever, but he also tried to keep himself from showing just how glad he truly was to see him since they were only friends. "Hello there!"

Hugh couldn’t prevent the slow flush of happiness that rose up his neck and cheeks upon seeing Mads again. How anyone could look so extraordinarily handsome in such an appalling ensemble was beyond him, but there he stood, looking as comfortable in his own skin as a Viking god. “Mads,” he said, setting his bag down on the floor and opening his arms to hug him. “It’s been too long, my friend.”

Mads pulled him in for a tight, full bodied hug, taking in his clean, citrusy scent. After a moment, he pulled back, chuckling and patted his arm. "It's been way too fucking long," he began, his tone husky and accented, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You...you look good,” Hugh chuckled, a low, throaty, dry laugh.

Mads blushed at the compliment, and dipped his head, "Yeah? You know me. I don't put much thought into things I wear all of the time. It was warm so I threw it on, but you,  _ you _ look as fantastic as always."

Hugh’s breath caught in his throat as he felt himself pressed against Mad’s warm, firm body, and he patted him on the back to attempt to conceal his reaction. He felt his cheeks warm at the compliment, and as they separated, he squeezed the Dane’s thick bicep before taking a seat next to him and looking around to catch the attention of the waiter. “Thanks, Mads,” he grinned, looking down bashfully and then quickly back up as a blonde young man came over to take his order. “Borg Garún stout, you have that, yeah?” Hugh asked. The young man nodded and peered at Mads. “And you, sir?”

"I'm still fine with my pitcher here, thank you," Mads answered with a warm smile to the waiter. Once the young man was gone, he looked over at Hugh, taking him in, his golden eyes almost glowing as he looked at the Brit's lips and then into those stunning eyes. It was truly wonderful to see him. "So, tell me about the Con, you must be exhausted, right?"

Hugh’s eyes flickered over the Dane’s full, plush mouth, and he could swear Mads was looking at  _ him _ the same way. He shook the thought off and simply nodded. “Yeah, got fuck all sleep, really. Sixteen, eighteen hour days. Probably took eight hundred photos with people, but it was so much fun. You would’ve loved the costumes, Mads. They really went for it, some of these guys, I’m telling you,” he grinned, leaning forward under the guise of pulling his backpack further beneath the table, but using the opportunity to look at Mads’ thighs at the same time.  _ Fuck, _ thick as they’d ever been. He bit his lip and sat up, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks.

Mads chuckled, a warm gravelly laugh and pursed his lips as he nodded. He saw Hugh looking at his lips, and hadn't hidden the fact that he did the same. When Hugh bent forward, the older man observed the flex of his friend's muscles. He was far more built than he had been when they'd met, and even more than when working on Hannibal. "I saw a little bit on the twitter thingy, women and men alike going crazy over you," he grinned, rubbing the beard on his face.

Hugh arched a brow at his friend, smirking. “They did, did they?” he laughed.

Mads nodded and continued. “Though that's never been a surprise. Either way, I wish work hadn't kept me from going. Maybe next year, though."

“Yeah, perhaps so. Speaking of which, how’s the new found glory in America been treating you? And Japan too, I noticed? What’s this game I’m hearing about?”

Just then, the waiter brought Hugh’s beer, and the Englishman nodded, lifting the glass and tipping it wordlessly towards Mads.

Mads pulled his lower lip through his sharp teeth and held up his beer and tilted it to Hugh before tipping his head back to take a few successive swigs. He grinned at Hugh and wiped his mouth, the foam having collected above his top, curved lip. "I don't know much about glory, but I'm grateful," he hummed, narrowing his eyes contemplatively, "Japan? Ah yeah, it was fantastic, very accommodating and I ate so much good food there. Hideo put together a phenomenal game, I don't understand all about it but it was a good experience. It's called  _ Death Stranding _ ."

“Wow. Well it looks like a good one, you in that military gear, that must have been exciting. Get to do any kung fu?” he asked, his gaze settling once more on Mads’ tempting mouth, and fuck, he needed to get a hold of himself. This wouldn’t do. He was here because he missed his friend. He licked at some of the foam that has formed at the edge of his own glass and leaned on one elbow, looking closely at Mads. The scruffy beard and longer hair looked damned good on him. Rugged, outdoorsy, and hot.

"Not much, was connected to a bunch of shit for the computer stuff," Mads answered, his tone deepening when Hugh licked at the foam on his glass. He leaned forward as well, and sniffed, his lips curling into a little snarl as he did. An idea came to mind, one he told himself was innocent in nature. "How long do you have? It would be more comfortable back at my hotel room, I'm sure paparazzi will be crawling here soon, right?"

Hugh ducked his head, looking around the room. He chuckled. “I don’t think they care about me, but I did see some girls taking pictures of you with their camera phones over there,” he gestured to the front, where a gaggle of young women were giggling and looking over at them. “Might be best to take this elsewhere, and I would like to talk more.” Hugh got up and pulled a few bills from his back pocket.

Mads gave the girls a wave, throwing on the charm and then turned back to Hugh, standing up. "Oh I think they care about you too, don't be coy. What is it they call you? Fancy Dancy," he winked and added a few bills to the table as well.

“Ahh, that nickname. I’ll never live it down.” Hugh laughed. Stepping back, he looked the Dane over again. “Fuck, how long’s it been, Mads?” He marveled that they’d let so much time pass between them, yet here they were again, just as natural as if they’d never been apart.

“It's been too fucking long, keep missing each other in our travels with work. My hotel isn't far, it would be nice to catch up where everyone isn't looking."

Hugh exhaled heavily through his nostrils, smirking to himself at the thoughts that accompanied Mads’ words. “Good. I haven’t booked a place yet, perhaps they’ll have a room to spare tonight,” he added, wheeling his small suitcase out the door after Mads as they left the bar.

"Don't be silly, you'll stay in my room," Mads offered, though he didn't really ask. "I have two large queen beds in my suite, and it's not like we're strangers, right?" He grinned, widely, his eyes full of warmth and a tad bit of mischief as he walked with Hugh to his rental car.

Hugh looked over at Mads in surprise, his heart racing. “I wouldn’t want to impose, Mads, you sure? I mean, no we’re hardly strangers,” he laughed, getting in the passenger side and popping his bags in the backseat. He had forgotten the intoxicating joy and excitement of being around Mads, and the younger man could already feel himself absorbing his extroversion, energy, and warmth.  

Mads clamped a hand on Hugh's shoulder and smiled, looking him right in the eyes. "I'm sure, of course I'm sure, no imposition. We can have a few laughs, some beers, it'll be great." He started the car, and put his seatbelt on so he wouldn't have to hear the damned beeping noise as he drove. It was good being near Hugh, he felt like a part of himself, that had been missing, was back and he was whole again. "So it's settled then?"

Hugh sighed, settling back into his seat and glanced over at Mads. “Of course, if you’ll have me, I’d love to stay with you. Flight is supposed to leave at six, but I can sleep on the plane,” he said, rubbing his thighs as he tried to warm up in the chilly Icelandic air.

Mads looked over at Hugh, and those thighs of his, and licked his lips. He also flicked on the heat, turning the vent in his direction. "Good, that's just spectacular. Plane rides are pretty banal, might as well sleep on them," he chuckled, and scratched his belly, pulling out of the parking lot towards the hotel.

Hugh smiled and looked over again at Mads, admiring how tanned he was now, his cheekbones bronzed, the white in his beard looking so sexy against the darker skin. “They are. Though at least I don’t leave my top secret scripts on any of my flights,” he joked, poking Mads in the arm playfully.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Mads laughed, heartily, and cut a playful look to Hugh, nudging him with his elbow. "I'm sure you don't, but then again you hardly need to keep yours. Never saw you with sides on set." The Dane turned off one road, onto the next - the one his hotel was on - and drummed hand on the steering wheel.

Hugh blushed again, shaking his head. “I may struggle with other things, but sure, I guess I am good at memorizing my lines,” he answered, a bit shy all of a sudden at the older man’s compliment. He always felt so humbled to work with someone as skilled and natural as Mads, so the words from him meant the world. “You….you talk to Bryan lately?” he asked, wishing suddenly more than ever they could work side by side again.

Mads adored the way Hugh got shy and blushed. It was sexy as hell, especially when the flush went right to the tips of his cute ears. "We talk occasionally," Mads smiled, and turned left into the hotel parking lot. "He sends me fan art and stories to read sometimes too, but not often. I did see him at the Star Wars event, which was nice. Talked a little about season four of Hannibal."

Hugh wiped a hand over his face at the mention of fan art, groaning a little. “Oh god. Yeah Bryan he’s uhhh…he’s incorrigible. Definitely saw some interesting pieces at the con this weekend,” he smirked.

"Oh, I can imagine," Mads chuckled and pulled up to the hotel valet, putting the car in neutral. "He sent me the one where you'd said your legs weren't hairy enough." He gave Hugh another playful shove and then got out, waiting for the the smaller man to grab his bags.

Hugh groaned and buried his face in his hands. “ _ That _ one? Yeah, someone finally added the hair and _ then _ it was perfect. I made sure to let everyone know they’re far hairier in real life,” he laughed. He stepped out, throwing his bag over his shoulder once more and steering his suitcase up the icy sidewalk to follow Mads inside.

"That one, yes," Mads looked over at Hugh, chuckling, the valet now parking his rental, and led him to the elevator. In the elevator, the Dane had an image of pushing his friend against the wall, pinning him there and kissing him. Before now he'd not allowed himself to think such things, and maybe it was wrong, or maybe it was that they hadn't seen each other in so long that he simply didn't care how wrong it might be. He let himself feel it, and once the doors opened, he lead Hugh to his penthouse suite, unlocking the door with his key card. "Here we are, home sweet hotel." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh stood a bit too close to Mads in the small elevator, the difference in their height accentuated by the reduced space, and quite suddenly, he felt it difficult to breathe. The older man was so close to him, he could smell the faint aroma of beer, cigarettes, and a woodsy, musky scent, undoubtedly from his soap or shampoo. It was intoxicating; all he could imagine was his handsome friend taking him right against the wall, rough and hard and fast. Hugh clenched his fist discreetly at his side to try and steady himself. 

As they arrived at Mads’ suite and he opened the door, Hugh exhaled in some relief and chuckled nervously. “It’s nice. I love the design here. Very Scandinavian, minimalist. Clean lines,” he remarked, setting his bag down near the sofa and walking around. He glanced over at Mads, a small smile on his lips. Could he possibly know what he’d been thinking of in that elevator?

"Yeah? It's nice, right? Though I can't fucking smoke in here, which is inconvenient," Mads grinned, toothily, and walked over to Hugh, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So I wonder...would you want to...have a beer?" he asked, chickening out on what he was thinking about asking for--at least for now. Maybe a few more beers would loosen them up. Still, with his hand on the beautiful Brit, he allowed himself the luxury of giving him a little squeeze, feeling how solid and muscular it was underneath those layers.

Hugh’s lips twitched in a smile as he saw something spark in the Dane’s eyes, something that reminded him of the electricity he’d felt between them on the set of Hannibal. “I would love a beer, Mads, you know me. I can’t turn it down. I should start a cult and call us the Beerists,” he grinned.

Mads laughed loudly at that and let go to grab a beer from the fridge. "You should, you know I'd follow you," he called out, and then returned with two beers, handing one to Hugh first. "You know, I think your show, _ The Path, _ is fantastic, amazing work. You seem to get along with your acting partners well, too." He pulled open the top of his beer and wrapped his lips around the rim, eyeing Hugh as he chugged down a few swigs.

Hugh raised his brows in surprise and watched a bit too closely as his friend drank, making it look painfully obscene. He cleared his throat. “You’ve seen it? Yeah, I'm lucky...Aaron and Michelle are really professional and talented. I don't know if it's caught as much of an audience as we’d hoped, but I'm proud of it.” He tipped his head back and took a long drink from his own beer, swallowing slowly.

A twinge of jealousy curled onto Mads' lips at the mention of Aaron. He had nothing against the actor; he thought he was talented and funny, but the way he and Hugh were always touching bothered him. Luckily though, he was distracted by the long column of Hugh's neck and the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I've seen a bit, enough to know I plan on watching more when I get the time," he said, licking his lips. "So you and Aaron seem close and all." He rubbed his beard after that, chuckling to hide his inner thoughts, hoped it would seem more like basic conversation, catching up, than anything else.

Hugh sat on a sofa in the living room area of the suite and leaned back, spreading his legs and stretching one arm along the back of the furniture. “He’s a good guy. It’s odd, I think he really looks up to me, which is flattering considering he’s an Emmy winner and all. But he’s very humble and down to earth.” He took another drink and smiled at Mads, watching his face carefully. He wondered if the comment was innocent or not; after all, if there were jealousy there, what exactly was Mads jealous of? “And you? You seem to get on well with the Ben’s, from what I’ve seen. Quite well, it seems,” he said, a sassy, suggestive lilt to his voice.  

Mads sat down next to Hugh, wondering if he was jealous as well, or if that was just his friend being his sassy self. "I get along with him, sure, probably in the same way you do with Aaron. Ben is a spectacular actor, and we're good friends, but it's not the same as..." Mads trailed off, crossing one leg over the other, and sipped his beer. He gestured idly into the air, and smiled, a blush creeping over his tawny features. "Not the same as our friendship. We've known each other a long time, Wee-man, so that can hardly be compared to someone I just met."

Hugh’s cheeks flushed with the words, a smile breaking over his youthful features. He looked up at Mads, batting big blue eyes at him. “I’m so glad to hear you say that, Mads. I-I feel the same way. I…” he stammered, pausing and sighing a bit as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “I have to admit, I really miss working with you and...the rest. Mostly...just  _ this _ ,” he said, gesturing with his hands at their beers and the space between them.

"Me too," Mads murmured, then realized himself and cleared his throat, smiling again. "I mean I've missed this too, right? It's good to get some beer with you, catch up." Despite his trying to cover up that murmur, his eyes betrayed him, even his body, as he placed his hand on the small of Hugh's back, as if it were the most normal and natural thing to do.

Hugh caught himself leaning into the warmth of Mads’ hand, and it reminded him of those scenes they’d done, all the incidental contact that had left him almost dizzy for how much  _ more  _ of it he wanted. He exhaled slowly, his breath coming out shakier and heavier than he would have liked, a soft rosiness coloring the apples of his cheeks. As he met Mads’ eyes finally, he saw it there, the same longing and desire he himself had. “It….it’s good to catch up with you, yes,” he finally said after holding eye contact a little longer than perhaps he should have with a platonic friend. He wondered if that look was what he thought it was. “I always wondered….” he began, before stopping himself short.

Mads leaned closer to Hugh, his warm iris’ ghosting from his eyes to his mouth, back and forth, much like Hannibal had done on the show. Admittedly, the Dane had really enjoyed those scenes, the touching, sharing breath. Now though, upon seeing the flush of his friend's skin, the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice, he  _ knew _ that they were on the same page. He wasn’t going to let this moment slip away, not after so long apart and not after everything they’d been through together. So he decided to try to coax whatever it was the Brit was going to say from him.  "What, what have you wondered?" he crooned, his voice thick and gravelly, practically dripping from his lips like a jaw of overturned honey.

When Mads moved closer to him, looked at him like  _ that _ , Hugh could hear the blood thrumming in his veins. He knew...he had to know, the way he stared at Hugh’s lips and back up at his eyes. He set his beer down on the coffee table and inched closer still, taken in by the charge of energy between them. “The kiss...it was too...it was too brief, wasn’t it, Mads?” he asked, his voice coming out in a deep rough whisper.

Cock hardening, Mads nodded, and sat his beer down, blindly. His heart raced, and mind spiralled down a well of forbidden lust and emotion. He cared for his friend, more than just wanting him in this way, but truly felt something immense for him. Still, he liked where this was heading. "It was, right? I think that some practice couldn't hurt. Who knows when we might otherwise get the chance..." he rasped, sliding his hand up Hugh's back, to his jaw, just below his ear lobe.

The Englishman could feel the blood rushing down and filling his aching cock too, and he turned his head into Mads’ hand, just taking in his scent and the heat radiating from him. “So….you’ve thought about it too, then? I...I’m surprised, Mads….I thought….I mean, you and Ben, you and Hideo….” he couldn’t bring himself to finish, cerulean eyes searching the older man’s face.

Mads bit his lower lip when Hugh leaned into his palm like that, his thumb tracing over his friend's lower lip. He leaned closer, his other hand cupping the smaller man's sharp jaw. "You thought wrong, I'm afraid. What about you, you and Aaron or even Michelle?" he asked, arching a barely there brow.

“It’s not like that with them,” Hugh protested, feeling weaker beneath Mads’ gaze. “Not like this,” he continued, looking into the older man’s eyes, his own overflowing with the burgeoning desire he’d held back over the last decade.

"I've thought about it, about you, quite a lot and I, oh just fuck it..." He didn't give Hugh any time to respond further. Instead, he moved in to press their lips together, pausing there to see how the other would respond.

Hugh was silenced by Mads’ perfect, lush lips. He responded by parting his own eagerly, slipping his arms around the older man’s neck and into his long, silvery blonde locks. They parted, and he looked at Mads with an intensity that he’d only ever felt in those moments before, as Hannibal and Will, when he’d wondered if there could ever be more there, between them. “Mads...I...I confess, I’ve thought about this many times, but never dared….never dared think you’d want it,” he whispered.  

Mads looked into Hugh's multifaceted blue eyes, his breath coming out in hot bursts as he swallowed. Kissing the beautiful brunet had been astounding, and he wanted more, much more. "I wanted it for a long time, very much, but didn't think  _ you _ did," he murmured, resting their foreheads together, "Maybe  _ now _ I can quit purposefully fucking up scenes with you to get more contact, you know, when season four starts filming."  

Hugh chuckled breathlessly. “ _ That _ ’s why we had to do twenty-four fucking takes of that cliff scene? I have to admit, I couldn’t complain,” he confessed, dipping his chin to press his lips against Mads’ again, sweeping his tongue over the Dane’s mouth to taste inside, deepen the contact.

The Dane's chuckle was interrupted by Hugh's mouth, and he eagerly parted his own, darting his smoke tinged tongue out to massage theirs together in a dance that was long overdue. It was like an electric pulse that resonated between them, and it spurred him on, his more feral side springing to life. He kissed the smaller man with ravenous abandon, wanting to taste every corner of his mouth.

Mads tasted better than he ever could have imagined. Hugh pushed him back a little, growing a little bolder as they kissed, pressing him back into the sofa, and suckled his tongue suggestively, moaning a little as his hands roamed down the Dane’s muscular back.   

The older man groaned into the kiss, his large, veiny hands carding through Hugh's shorter locks and down to his biceps. He smelled amazing, and tasted perfect. Mads was a bit surprised at the show of dominance from the younger man, but found he really liked it and challenged him by moving forward to push him back, grinning a little against his mouth.

Hugh licked the grin from Mads’ lips, chuckling slightly as he enjoyed the slight push back from the bigger man. Determined, the Brit rose slightly, not losing contact with their kissing, and threw a thick thigh over Mads’ lap to straddle him, effectively pinning him against the back of the couch. He brought his rough palms alongside Mads’ neck, bracing him there to explore his mouth more deeply, breath coming out in ragged pants. “Fuck,” he whispered as he gasped for air. 

Mads growled, his lips snarling pleasurably as his hands went to Hugh's ass. He palmed it, kneading and spreading his muscular cheeks before daring to slip one inside his pants, over his underwear. "I've always wanted to touch your ass, kiss you. You're fucking beautiful." As he touched and groped the Brit, he didn't try to take the dominant spot again; he rather liked this position, which was evident by the way he jutted his hips up, his erection pushing into the brunet, and licked into his mouth over and over.

The older man’s hands felt like fire on Hugh’s body, all rational thought lost when he felt those rough, broad palms against his smooth skin. “Always?” Hugh gasped. “I’ve wanted this too, from the first time I saw you….I used to jerk off thinking of you touching me,” he confessed, grinding his hips down and rutting their erections together through the fabric of their trousers.

"Fuck," Mads groaned, biting kisses desperately into Hugh's mouth. "I would have loved to have seen that. I've done the same thing." He was hard enough to burst through concrete at hearing that now, especially with the sexy Englishman writhing on top of him. He wanted more space to explore his friend, get to know him in ways he'd only dreamed of before today. "The bed, I think, better place, right?"

“God damn it, Mads,” Hugh cursed, and sucked his plush lower lip between his sharp teeth. “Are we….am I moving too fast? Are you sure? I just...it feels so fucking good,” he sighed, finally moving off Mads so they could get up and go into the bedroom.  

Mads stood up, grinning cheekily, and followed Hugh to the bedroom. Once inside, he pushed the Brit against the wall, and captured his mouth. "We've known each other for over a decade, I don't think it's too fast, do you? I mean, and like you said, it feels fucking fantastic," he rumbled, his cock pressing into the other's.

Hugh hooked a leg around Mad’s thigh, hiking himself up and grinding against him urgently. Sliding his tongue against the older man’s, he suckled the slippery muscle wetly and groaned, his fingers tangling into the older man’s hair further and pulling a little harder. “It really does feel phenomenal. Fuck, I want to feel more of you,” Hugh demanded quietly.

Mads gripped under Hugh's ass, and groaned, loving this side of his friend, loving all of it. It was hot as hell, even more than he'd imagine. After a little more heated kissing, lathing their tongues together and grinding, he pulled back to start working off his clothing. The Dane backed towards the bed, toeing off his shoes with a cheeky grin. "I want more too. Come here, sexy."

Hugh smirked and followed Mads to the bed, tugging the fly of his jeans down as he stalked towards the Dane with a predatory grin. “Care to recreate some of that fan art I’ve been looking at all weekend?” he asked, pushing his jeans over his hips and standing in just his shirt and boxers.

Ordinarily, Mads would have chuckled at the request, but seeing Hugh in only his shirt and boxers gave him little to laugh about. He was down to his boxers and a white tee at this point, and he roved his hands up the Brit's chest, to his neck. "What did you have in mind? I think it could be fun," he grinned, toothily, and licked his lips.

Hugh pushed his hands beneath Mads’ white tee shirt, up over his head, his breath catching in his throat as he admired the thick, silvery chest hair strewn over his broad chest. He tossed it over his head and backed him up to the bed, pushing him down and crawling over him with a devilish smirk on his youthful face. “Don’t even know where to begin...there’s so much...Kinda want everythin, really,” he said in a deep voice, pushing Mads down and licking into his mouth again.

Mads' hands roved under Hugh's shirt and pulled it off, tossing it behind them. He was breathless at how striking the younger man looked, but then again he always was. At the forcefulness, he grunted, his hips bucking upwards as long lean legs stretched out on the bed. "Yeah? I want everything too, badly. I've fucking wanted you for so long," he rumbled, and bit the words into Hugh's mouth.

“Have you? I...I can’t believe it, Mads,” Hugh gasped, biting his lower lip and blushing at the confession. “I always wondered if you were...if you could ever possibly be interested….the way you looked at me sometimes, as Hannibal….but I thought you were just  _ really _ in character,” he said, all the words tumbling out in a deep rush at once. It was everything he’d always wanted to ask, to say, but never dared to, and now, was this truly happening? It was something from his wildest fantasy.

"Well,  _ Hannibal _ let me touch you and be close to you and all, which was spectacular," Mads said, kissing Hugh again, unable to resist the allure of those lips, his eyes, fuck...just all of him. "Just think of all the sex we could have been having if only we'd gotten our heads out of our asses and told each other this before now." The Dane chuckled after he spoke, and then rutted up into his friend.

“Ahhh yes...the sex…” Hugh purred, rubbing over Mads’ thick and generous erection with a smile. “So is it safe to ask you as nicely as I can….please fuck me? Pretty please?” he asked, batting his big blue eyes and arching one brow coyly, lips quirked up.

Really, what he felt for Hugh ran deeper than just sex, but they could talk about that after...right now Mads had other things to attend to. The older man licked his lips at that, and rolled his hips to get Hugh onto his back. He pinned the shorter man's wrists above his head and ground his hips down into him with a snarling growl. "I think I can manage that, thought you'd never ask."

The Englishman groaned at the aggressive contact from Mads, arching up into him, his slender hips pushing up against the older man. “Oh fuck yes, please, Mads, yes,” he plead. Begging already, he blushed at his own eagerness, though he couldn’t entirely help himself.

Mads kissed Hugh again and then sat back on his knees to tug off the younger man's boxers, and then his own, reaching for the lube that was in the nightstand. He'd brought it to jack off of course, but now he was glad he had it on hand for this. "I don't...fuck, I don't have any condoms, is that okay?" he asked, panting as he ground their cocks together.

Hugh dragged his fingernails through the older man’s chest hair, pinching at his nipples, his breath coming in deep gasps. He was almost ashamed to admit it, but the fucking last thing he wanted was anything between them, including a condom. He wanted to feel every inch of skin, every vein, every ridge, his come, all of it. “Fuck, yeah, it’s ok, I….ahhh….I don’t really like them anyway….I mean, I don’t usually do this, to begin with….” his ruddy cheeks burned bright red at the confession. “I just want to feel you,” he added.

Mads moaned when Hugh pinched his nipples; that was a kink of his honestly. "I want to feel you too. Don't need a condom getting in the way. So, have you done this before? With a man I mean?" Mads asked, wanting to know if he'd be the first. He snapped his hips, twice, and then popped the top on the lube to slick his fingers, getting ready to open the sexy brunet up. Part of him was nervous, like a schoolboy, but he was also very confident in his lovemaking abilities. Even when he did sex scenes in his films, his costars never seemed to find them boring.

Hugh found himself blushing yet again. “Mads….I...well, yes but ...it’s been many years and...I’ve...in truth, I’ve never bottomed before,” he finally said all in a rush. “The only man I’ve ever thought about doing that with was you. King Arthur. You and those braids….just... _ fuck _ ,” he said, shivering and biting his lip as he watched Mads wet his thick fingers up.

Mads was the one blushing now, his fingers slick as he moved them down to rub against Hugh's hot rim. It felt perfect, tight, and just for him. "I've never bottomed either, but I've topped, once, back when I was a young man," he admitted, and then licked his lps. "I wanted to fuck you back then too, pull you off that horse and into the dressing room, tug those sexy curls of yours." His tone was low and raspy, as he gently pushed the first finger in, going slow.

Hugh threw his head back as he felt that first finger breach him, relaxing through the burn. “After that...first horseback ride...They let us break….I went to my trailer. Pulled up that leather skirt they made me wear. I had to jerk myself off thinking of you. I imagined you sucking me off, Mads. Those fucking lips of yours, your mouth….I fucking came all down my thighs, in minutes.” His smooth pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, bright blue eyes focused on Mads’ mouth as he recounted the memory.

Mads groaned at that, and flitted his tongue over Hugh's mouth before descending down his body, kiss walking south. His finger continued to move in and out slowly as his other hand kept his body up, finally making it to the thicket of hair surrounding the younger man's cock. "That's fucking hot, really turns me on..." he rasped, and nosed into Hugh's balls, inhaling. "I did something similar, but now, now I'm thinking I should suck you off while I finger your ass."

Hugh looked down through hooded azure eyes as the older man prodded through his thick curly pubic hair, an image he’d thought of so many times in his fantasies, but never dreamed he’d see played out in real life. “Oh god, you touched yourself too? Oh fuck...Mads...we should have...” he shifted his hips up, seeking the Dane’s mouth.

"I did, and we should have," Mads agreed, and then gripped Hugh's cock at the base. "So eager for my mouth, hm?" The kinky Danishman winked at Hugh and then licked a hot broad stripe from the Brit's balls to the tip, suckling his pink head with a moan. He lathed his tongue over the slit, gather some precome to taste him, his full lips wrapped around it like they were made for Hugh's cock. He tasted more delicious than he ever could have imagined, and he knew now that he’d only want more after this, that he wouldn’t want it to stop.

The brunet’s back came off the bed, a loud, deep, unbridled moan of pleasure spilling from him as his fists gripped the sheets at his sides “F-f-f-f-fuck...yes…” Hugh reached down and carded his fingers into Mads’ long, silver-blonde tendrils, pulling desperately, guiding his head a bit. After a moment he grew bolder and gripped him with both hands, moving the Dane’s head more forcefully, almost dominantly. “Fuck  _ yes, just like that _ ,” he rasped in a dark voice.

Mads opened his throat, cheeks hollowed as beautiful Hugh displayed a side he'd never seen and damn it was sexy as hell. The sounds made were obscene, from the audible click in the Dane's throat, to the lewd slurping, it was like something from straight out of a pornographic movie. Fierce, tiger-like eyes snapped up to meet perfect cerulean hues as he took him down over and over again, muffled groans of pleasure just barely escaping his throat while he added a second finger inside the hot clutch of the Englishman's body.

Hugh’s body relaxed as he felt Mads second digit enter him; it was so wrong….he knew he shouldn’t want this as badly as he did, and yet here he was, writhing and sweating and pushing himself deeper onto the Danes thick fingers. “Mads...I want your cock. Want you to fuck me,” he murmured roughly, snapping his hips into the wet cavern of his mouth, chasing the wicked pulse, the way his balls throbbed and ached like he was a few seconds from coming all over his friend’s face.

Mads sensed Hugh was about to come and quickly popped off with a grin, licking his lips. "You're not coming like this. You're going to come on my cock," he murmured, his breath hot and lips even fuller from sucking Hugh's engorged member. "I'll fuck you, been wanting to." With that, he carefully removed his fingers and squirted more lubricant on them to slick his cock. "You look so perfect like this..." The older man positioned his head right at the younger man's hot entrance and slowly pushed in the tip as he lowered his body down on top of the other's with a snarling groan. "Fuck-"

Even as well prepared as he was by Mads’ fingers, the burn was there, and intense. Hugh had done his fair share of finger-fucking himself, even playing with toys, he was after all quite kinky, but nothing he’d experimented with matched the girth of Mads’ cock. He exhaled deeply, focusing on his breath. “Fuck, you’re  _ so _ fucking huge,” he whispered. “God, I sound like a bad porn,” he chuckled, the laughter letting him relax even further, and when he did that he felt the Dane slide deeper. That was when he actually gasped. “Ohhhhh…”

Mads let out a half moan, half chuckle at Hugh's little joke. Even in a situation like this, he found it very endearing that his witty, pun loving friend would say something like that. "All the better the fuck you with," he quipped back. Soon, though, his face contorted into an expression of sheer ecstasy when he slid in further, to the hilt. God the sounds that came from Hugh were making him want to explode then and there. "You feel fucking fantastic. Better than anything I've felt before..."

The Englishman lifted his thighs up, parting his legs to open himself up further for the Dane. “Tell me, Mads, have you really thought of me like this, under you, split in two, begging for you to give it to me hard?” he asked. He reached between his legs to fist his cock roughly, moisture leaking from the swollen tip and dripping a wet, sticky trail from his belly. He stroked down and let go, letting it slap heavily against his skin as he gave a rebellious smirk up at Mads.

"So you want it hard then?" Mads asked, and groaned at the sight of Hugh tugging on his cock, the words he'd said, all combined with the sexy smirk that followed. He pulled out almost all the way and then thrust back in, not overly hard just yet, he didn't want to hurt him, but the Dane was ready to fuck him harder. As he built a steady rhythm, Mads took Hugh's cock into his fist and began to pump. "Wanted to fuck you like this since King Arthur. Such a sexy young thing you were back then but even more so now."  

“I can’t believe I could’ve had you this whole time. Do you have any idea how I fantasized about you then….well then and now….when I….when I found out you were going to be working with me those years ago, for Hannibal….fuck I thought maybe this time I’d get up the nerve...Oh fuck Mads, right there,” he keened, pushing up into the older man, rising to meet his thrusts eagerly. “Right there, don’t you dare fucking stop…” he whispered, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. The thick tip of Mads’ cock was rubbing right against him deep inside in a way his toys had never been able to do, just the right amount of pressure, and he felt truly like he was going to pass out from the bliss of it.

"Don't intend on stopping, you feel too good, so fucking tight," Mads grunted, sweat starting to bead on his brow as he picked up the pace, fucking into him in earnest. He gazed into Hugh's face, just drinking in his beauty, from those lips parted in ecstasy, to the lust blown azure eyes, all the way to those cute ears. Perfect and it was all he could do not to come then and there. He removed his hand from Hugh’s cock, not wanting this over yet, and slid it down his side, under his cheek to knead and spread it open further. "We could have, wish we had, but fucking shit we'll make up for it now."

Hugh could feel the come building in his balls, like he hadn’t fucking climaxed in years, the way Mads seemed to draw it out of him and then pull him right back from the edge so expertly was driving him out of his mind. “I might get addicted to you like this. You might get addicted to me too, you know.”

"Too late for those warnings, isn't it? We both know that we’re hooked," Mads grinned, and started to fuck Hugh harder, jackhammering into his ass with relentless fervor. His free hand tugged the younger man's curls back, exposing his neck so that he could kiss down the long column there. He wanted to mark him, which was obvious by how he scraped his teeth but didn't bite.

Hugh’s heart began to pound in fear when he felt Mads’ teeth; while he wanted to be marked and bitten, wanted it desperately, he also knew he absolutely could not afford for anything like that to show on his skin, for the sake of his personal and professional life. He was certain Mads  _ must  _ know that; he had the very same concerns after all. It was tempting, so tempting and dangerous, the forbidden, right there. “We...we can’t…” he rasped in a barely audible whisper.

"I know, I know, don't worry, sexy," Mads murmured, deeply and kissed his neck instead, up to Hugh's lips, not giving him another chance to speak as he continued to piston into him again and again. The difference in Hugh's marriage and Mads' was, he had the  agreement with his wife. Nonetheless, if it got out about he and Hugh, it could very well affect their careers, Hugh's marriage, and maybe more. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this, and figure out the rest later.

Hugh’s breathing eased and he relaxed, enjoying the way his tongue felt on the sensitive flesh of his neck. The thought quickly evaporated under the unrelenting onslaught of the Dane’s cock inside him, hitting him just the right way inside. That combined with the way Mad’ was stroking him had him writhing beneath the bigger man and moaning wantonly. How would he ever, ever be able to come back from this? It was the most devastatingly good sex he’d had in his life.

Mads wasn't sure how he would come back from it either, he'd meant every word when he'd told Hugh that no one had ever felt so good. As heat bloomed and spread in his belly, to his loins, he stroked the Brit faster, thumbing over his slit to gather precome to ease the glide. The Dane snapped his hips, the lewd sounds filling the room, and mixing with the piquant scent of sex and sweat, pushing him closer to his release. "I want you to come on my cock, fuck, you feel so good, looks so beautiful like this..."

“Mads...Mads…” The younger man’s breathing grew deeper and he gripped the side of Mads’ face, looking into his eyes intensely before licking into his mouth, gasping against his lips and rutting wildly into his hand. He pumped a half a dozen times. and his jaw dropped open in a wordless cry, finally letting go, the electric jolt of ecstasy shooting up his spine and out his cock in ropes of molten come.

It was the most beautiful thing Mads had ever seen, the way Hugh came undone and oh fuck, how good it felt as his hole clamped down right on his thick cock. It was enough that it sent the Dane right over the edge behind him. He thrusted one, two, three more times and he was coming hard, filling the Englishman up with what seemed like a gallon of hot creamy seed. As he emptied out, he kissed every moan and sound, and kept their bodies close while he chanted Hugh's name like a prayer. "Fuck, Hugh, oh Hugh, yes, yes!"

Watching the Dane climax was the culmination of his wildest dreams come true. He couldn’t believe it was happening, couldn’t believe he himself was the reason this gorgeous, god-like man was spilling his load inside him, hot and thick and dirty. Hugh watched him, and the sight, sound and sensation was sensory overload to him; within seconds, he found himself coming again, two or three smaller ripples of pleasure rocking through him, and he pumped his hand over his oversensitive cock, seed spilling out from god fucking knows where. It was like he was a teenager again, back when he could just come twice in five minutes like that. “Oh  _ fuck, fuck, shit,”  _ he whispered, fingernails digging into Mads’ muscular shoulders while his body pulsed around the Dane again. “Shit, I wasn’t expecting that,” he said, blushing.

Mads sniffed, his lip curling and teeth peeking at how fucking hot it was to see Hugh come again like that. With narrowed, seductive eyes, he collapsed on top of the shorter man, and kissed him, slowly and deeply, groaning into it. He fed from his mouth, plundered it, exploring every possible area with his hot, greedy tongue. He knew then that he didn't just desire Hugh, he loved him and didn't want to let him go or give him up. Finally he broke from the kiss and carded through the Englishman's short locks. "Me either, but it was fantastic, right?" he grinned, gazing at the younger Adonis like man, "Maybe you can stay longer? Cancel your flight tomorrow, vacation with me until you have to be back in New York..."

Hugh stared into hypnotic, amber eyes that drew him in like a warm fire. “I don’t have to be in New York anytime soon, technically. Claire and Cyrus went to South Africa,” he drifted off, a faraway look in his eyes, imagining for a moment what could have been, what could be, sadness tinging the edges of his own multi-faceted eyes. “I can stay. I’d like to...if you want.”

Mads pulled out, carefully, come chasing his head as it leaked out of Hugh's puffy hole. It was obscene and he loved it. Laying on his side, the Dane looked over at his friend turned lover and wrapped his arm around him. "I asked, so of course I want you to stay, as long as you want to," he said, noticing the look in his eyes. For Mads it was all a bit simpler, he wasn't as much of a big picture man, more in the moment than most, though when it came to each project he worked on, he did put his all into that. "What's on your mind?"

“I just want to enjoy this, right now. Not think about it so much,” Hugh said with a smile, his gaze following his fingers as they walked down the Dane’s bronzed neck, through the sexy, thick silver hair on his chest. “I don’t get much time to myself anymore. This will be good, to get to have that with you. It’s something I always wanted, always wondered how it would be. We used to, on set, in the trailers after shooting. I suspected, but I was too afraid of rejection to push,” the younger man said softly. “But I’m glad we have right now.”

"Mhm, yes, we do," Mads grinned, taking Hugh's hand to nip at his thick fingers, scraping his sharp incisor against the pad there, playfully. "I don't get much time either, that's one reason why I came here. I do have a couple of interviews, but apart from that, I'm free and all yours." He leaned over to kiss Hugh, hooking a long lean leg over the Brit's, just taking him in, all of him, like he might never have the chance to do so again. "I never would have rejected you, I had thought you would reject me if anything, but like you said, not too much thinking right now, right?"

The Englishman pressed himself into the kiss, arching into him with the entire length of his body like a cat, just trying to stay in contact with as much as he could. It was luxurious, laying skin against skin with him like this, sweat cooling on their naked bodies, Mads’ come still leaking from his ass. It was filthy and perfect, and he wanted all of it and more, all night, for days, as long as they could manage it. “Yeah, enough of the thinking, more of that stuff about you being free and all mine,” Hugh murmured, his smooth pink tongue darting out to taste the salty skin of his throat.

"All yours, Mister Fancy Dancy," Mads joked, half moaning again at Hugh's slick tongue pleasuring his neck. He gripped the brunet's hair, to keep him there. "I like that a lot, you've managed to find one of my spots...what's to be done about that?" He enjoyed his little Hannibal reference, and smiled proudly, like a big kid as he rutted sideways into the beautiful Brit. This, to him, was like heaven, and he almost expected to wake up from his amazing dream any moment now, perhaps drunk and passed out on the bed.

Hugh flicked the strong, wet muscle over the pulse of his neck, enjoying the response he was getting. Oh how he wanted to suck a hard kiss there, and he grazed his sharp-tipped canines teasingly, a low growl rumbling through his chest. “Fuck. Can we do this? Just lay naked in bed for a weekend fucking each other senseless? Oh god...can I…” Hugh was thinking it, but didn’t dare say it, a wicked look on his face.

"Yes, please. Though I'll need breaks to smoke," Mads laughed, turned on all over again by how Hugh was licking his neck. "Can you what?" he asked, arching a barely there brow, licking his lips as if he knew already what was about to be asked. "Out with it, sexy..."

Hugh rolled on top of Mads, a devilish smile curling over his lips, his hands gripping the older man’s thick biceps. “Can  _ I  _  fuck  _ you _ ?” he asked in a deep purr, the proper British lilt to his accent making it sound decidedly filthier from his lips.

Mads grunted, and ran his large vein covered hands down Hugh's back, to his ass where he gave it a smack. It was so hot, hearing his friend talk like that and in all honesty, he'd fantasized about that too. "So naughty," he rumbled, his own accent thick and dripping smoothly from his lips like good cognac. "You can fuck me, in fact I want you too. We can fuck each other until we're both so tired we can barely move."

The Englishman rolled his hips suggestively and then rolled off Mads, climbing off the bed. “Perhaps we clean up, get you a smoke, drink and go again then, hmm?” he said. “Should maybe eat something, too, keep our strength up, especially you, old man.” Hugh winked at the Dane playfully.

Sitting, up Mads chuckled and shook his head at the last part of Hugh's comment. "Old huh? This old man just made you come twice, didn't he?" the sportsman pointed out, playfully with a grin as he stood. He winked back at Hugh and stretched, balls dangling between his thick thighs before purposefully bending over, in front of the Brit. He picked out a pair of Adidas pants to pull on, and his Ramones t-shirt, putting both on since it was cold. "But that sounds good, especially the smoke and the sex. But I'm not going out in the cold, fuck that, I'll smoke in the bathroom and they can bill me."

Hugh stared lustfully at Mads’ long legs, the golden fur glistening over his muscular thighs, the low light of the room reflecting off his well-shaped ass and sculpted physique. He couldn’t wait to spend day learning every inch of that body; and yet there was more too; just spending time reacquainting himself with someone he long considering to be a best friend and confidant, someone that time and work schedules had taken him away from, someone with whom he knew he had feelings for, but he’d pushed them down for so many reasons.

“I’ll join you,” he said impulsively, following him, still nude, into the bathroom. No reason to be shy, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Mads lit up his unfiltered cigarette, after pulling one out and took a deep drag. He clicked the overhead fan on and then pulled it from his lips to offer it over to Hugh. "Don't know if you still smoke but..." As he spoke his eyes trailed down Hugh's impressive body, to the thick tuft of hair above his cock. He was phenomenal, and certainly more built than he had been even during the filming of Hannibal. He too, looked forward to exploring his body in unimaginable ways, doing filthy things to him and having them done in turn; the Dane was quite kinky and it appeared as though Hugh was too.  

It wasn’t at all lost on Hugh, the way Mads’ eyes roamed over him so hungrily. In all honesty, his body was the only thing giving him pause from starting over again right that second. He couldn’t wait to climb the tall Dane and ride him raw all over again as soon as physically possible, and the looks he was giving him made him want it even more. “Yeah I quit, since I’ve been running and lifting more. But I still have one on occasion,” he said, reaching for it from Mads’ thick fingers. Watching the obscene way the Dane sucked it between those plush lips made the flesh between his legs begin to swell again conspicuously.

"I've noticed you've bulked up," Mads grinned, and ran his hand over Hugh's thick bicep, to his chest. He licked his lips and then lit another smoke, one for himself, since he'd given the other to the beautiful man next to him. Taking in a pull, he blew the grey wispy cloud up towards the fan before returning his gaze to those stunning iris' of Hugh's. "So, blue-eyes, what should we order for dinner? I'm thinking seafood, especially being an aphrodisiac and all."  

Hugh chuckled. “Oysters? Why, are you particular about the way I taste?” His eyes danced with amusement, and he couldn’t help but be flattered, blushing at the attention. He hummed, nodding in agreement. “Definitely need to try the seafood while we’re here. There’s a sushi place I’ve heard about we should try. Can’t visit Iceland and not have some.” As they stood in the bathroom, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and letting his hands wander over Mads’ body, touching him, appreciating the differences between them. “Hope it’s...ok…” he asked almost a bit shyly.

Mads laughed at the Hannibal reference, tipping his head back and then nodded, biting his lip as he did. "We'll get sushi, I was wanting some of it," he said, as he took another puff, his eyes never faltering from Hugh's nor his impressive body. At the touch, he exhaled, his cock springing to half hard. "It's more than ok, I just told you that you could fuck me, so touching is certainly permitted." The Dane dropped his smoke into the toilet and then leaned forward, capturing Hugh's lower lip between his sharp teeth. "And I love the way you taste."

The Brit’s respiration grew deeper as Mads’ captured his mouth again, the cigarette forgotten momentarily between his fingers as he braced one hand against the other man’s furry chest. “Fuck. We better order that food now. Call it in. I don’t want to leave,” Hugh said breathlessly.

He pressed into the Dane and dipped his tongue into his mouth, tilting his head and kissing him decadently. Finally he stepped back and took another long drag on the cigarette, staring up into Mads’ eyes. 

"We're not going anywhere, that's true. Going to keep you here as long as you'll let me," Mads grinned, breathless from the kiss. As Hugh's hand was up his shirt, he tugged it off, letting it fall onto the floor, waiting for the younger man to finish his cigarette so they could go out and order their food. He trailed his hand around Hugh's waist, to grab his ass, giving it a firm, stinging slap. God how he'd wanted to do that so many times before now. "I'll order when we get out of here, but in the meantime, I'm enjoying the spectacular view."

“Likewise,” Hugh replied. He finished his smoke and stubbed it out, arching his back and leaning into the slap. It was perfect, and he felt gluttonous for more.

Mads just wanted to tease him with that for now. With a wink, he ushered them out of the bathroom and kissed Hugh back until he in front of the couch. Reluctantly, he pulled away, only long enough to call and order some sushi for them both, along with a few other things to try. Hugh and he both were adventurous eaters, after all.

Once he'd done that, Mads sat down onto the couch, and still in his Adidas pants and grinned. "It'll be here in about thirty minutes, so we've got some time to kill. Want a beer?"

Hugh reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of jogging shorts, pulling them on. “I’d love one, yeah,” he grinned, joining Mads on the couch. He put his bare feet up on the coffee table, crossing his feet at the ankles, and looked over at the Dane. “Any projects under way then, or just taking a break?”

Looking over at Hugh, Mads stared at just how sexy he looked in those shorts and had to resist the urge to pounce on him then and there. He stood up to get their beers, holding up a finger and once he had two, he sat back down. "Taking a break, for now, pretty beat from all of the Dr. Strange and Star Wars stuff," he chuckled and handed the Brit his beer.

Hugh’s head fell back as he took a long swig of his beer. “Makes sense. I want to take a break as well, though I’m hoping for some offers soon. If we’re renewed again, The Path won’t start filming again until summer. That’s unfortunately too much down time for me. Four, five months of nothing...hopefully something comes up soon.” He began absently tracing lines in the condensation forming on the green glass of the bottle.

"Bryan wants to start talking about Hannibal in August, as I'm sure you remember, so maybe something there, right?" Mads said, watching Hugh's every move. "So do you and...Aaron hang out a lot, outside of filming I mean?" he asked, the mention of the Path reminding him of those photos he'd seen, along with the interviews.

Hugh smirked, raising his eyebrows. He thought he detected a hint of jealousy, something he hadn’t suspected Mads would feel remotely towards him. Feeling a bit impetuous, he thought to play it up a bit. “Yeah, we did. I was lucky we got to hang out a lot during season one. Not as much this year, sadly. Made up for it after filming was done though, had a nice wrap party,” he said with a grin.

"Is that right?" Mads said, and downed about half of his beer. He wasn't, as a rule a very jealous man, but when it came to Hugh...well he was, and it surprised himself really. He thought to reciprocate, mention how Ben and he and had enjoyed time on the couch here in Iceland, but he'd already told the Brit there hadn't been anything there between them. So instead, he just narrowed his eyes, much like Hannibal and nodded. "I hope this... _ banal  _ vacation, with me, isn't taking you away from him or making you miss him too badly..." he said, not totally amused, but not angry either. Bitter, was a better word for it.

The Englishman slid closer to Mads on the couch, immediately getting the bitterness in his voice. “Hey….I’m teasing, Mads. Aaron and I...nothing happened, yeah? He’s just a friend, nothing more. I definitely feel nothing towards him, nothing remotely like this,” he said, his voice softening, seeking out the other man’s eyes. “You believe me, don’t you?”

Mads softened at that, and smiled, warmly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His smile turned into a quiet chuckle as he laughed at himself for getting so jealous. "I do believe you," he said, his tone raspy and deep. The Dane slid his arm around Hugh's waist, and looked into his eyes in turn. "I'm glad nothing happened, I admit...when I saw those pictures and interviews...I was jealous, Aaron is an attractive young man after all, not an old Viking like me." Leaning in to kiss the Brit, twice, he pulled back and winked.

Hugh laughed. “He might have a thing for me, but hey, Ben and Hideo have something for you too, come on. Those two swoon over you. And what about that little Diego? He’s cute as hell, kinda your type isn’t he? Big doe-eyed brunet?” The younger made fake-scowled and pouted mockingly.   

"There's only one doe-eyed brunet I want," Mads rasped, and then pulled Hugh into his lap. "He just happens to conveniently be located on my lap." The Dane leaned forward to suck Hugh's lower lip into his mouth, a hand on either side of his face as he started feeding from him, like his life depended on it. "See?"

Hugh rolled his hips, now that he was conveniently in Mads’ lap. “Is that so?  _ Only _ one?” he asked, returning the kisses frantically, his cock swelling back to life quickly, and the thought crossed his mind the food either better get there fast or not at all before he wanted to fuck his friend again, and hard.

"Are you doubting me now?" Mads grinned, and pressed his hips up into the soft swell of Hugh's muscular ass, gripping his back. He had forgotten the food entirely until there was a knock at the door. Shit, they came sooner than expected but it was a blessing really. Panting, he pulled back and smacked Hugh's ass. "I better get that, hm?"

Hugh made a small complaining whine of protest but moved. “S’pose,” he said. His stomach rumbled in agreement, and he sat on the couch properly again, waiting for Mads to return.

Mads got up and winked at Hugh, giving him a cheeky thumbs up as he walked past. Opened the door, paid the delivery boy, with a big tip and thanked him. Once he'd done that he took their food over to the coffee table and sat it in front of where they'd been sitting. "Here okay with you?" he asked, gesturing to the couch, his own belly rumbling. 

“Yes, it’s fine,” Hugh replied, taking a napkin and chopsticks from the bag and waiting for Mads. He went for the mini fridge and pulled out two more beers, opening them and setting them on the coffee table.

Nodding, Mads sat down, and smiled over at Hugh, "Thanks for getting the beers." He picked up his container and the chopsticks and took a sniff. "Looks and smells good. Can't wait to have you for dessert though."

Hugh snorted and cast him a sidelong glance. “Think I’m that easy, do you?” he asked with a saucy smirk before popping a tempura roll almost entirely in his mouth.

"Well since you'll be the one doing the fucking next," Mads began and bit into a roll, grinning around it. "Then if anyone was the easy one it would be me, right?" he winked at Hugh, and licked his lips after he'd swallowed.

Hugh popped a scallop into his mouth, licking his lips and swallowing slowly, his eyes never leaving Mads even as he did so. “I guess that’s true. Let’s hope  _ you’re _ easy. Wonder how much I’ll have to open you up to get a good sound out of you, hmmm?” He grinned, pleased with his terribly corny little call back to an old line from Hannibal.

Mads, who was still looking at Hugh's mouth, hungrily, burst into laughter at the joke. "I love your humor, I always say that the Danes and the British have similar ones," he grinned, and took another bite of his roll. "To answer your question though, I don't think it'll take much...looking forward to testing that out though."

“I’m perhaps not as thick as you but I’m long, and I bet I can give you a run for your money, mister ‘Sexiest man in Denmark’,” Hugh teased. “And to think I’ve actually been thinking about tapping that gorgeous dancers ass of yours ever since those little blue swim trunks,” he said, raising his eyebrows and eating a piece of uni with a delighted smirk.

"Mm, you have such a filthy mind, I love it," Mads rasped, winking cheekily at Hugh, getting lost in those gorgeous blue eyes. They had always been his undoing. "So you've been thinking of it for that long, huh? I was wanting yours back during King Arthur. There's even a picture where I was caught looking at your ass, those legs, fucking beautiful." 

Hugh blushed, looking down for a moment. “ _ My _ legs and ass? Really? I’m flattered. If I’d ever known you looked at me like that, Mads, you know I would have been yours immediately,” he replied, looking back up at him as he said the last part. Hugh ate a few more pieces of sushi and having had his fill, leaned back to drink some more of his beer and watch Mads eat.  

Mads popped the last of his sushi into his mouth and swallowed it with beer, nodding. "Yeah, you are very handsome, beautiful really," he admitted, and blushed, himself, setting his cartoon on the counter as he leaned back with a satisfied groan. "Well shit, I wish I had said something years ago..." He was already getting his pack of cigarettes ready for his after dinner smoke. With an arched, barely there brow, he licked his lips and stood. "I'll go smoke, and then...."

Hugh watched the older man stand and light his smoke, his heart pounding in his chest with excitement, knowing what he was going to do next. He hummed and tipped his head back to drain his beer. “Oh, yes. And then….” he said leadingly, his accent dragging the words out slowly, the curve of each vowel dripping off his tongue suggestively. He rose and followed Mads. “Share a drag with me?” he asked.

"You can have whatever you want," Mads rasped out, his own accent thick and laced with arousal. He wrapped his arm around Hugh's waist, his palm resting over the swell of the Brit's ass as he walked them into the bathroom. His cock was already full and very noticeably erect through his Adidas pants. Once inside, he took a drag with a seductive glint in his eyes. "You know, I've always found your accent to be sexy, right?"

Hugh’s cock twitched beneath his running shorts, rising against the thin fabric, and he pushed himself down, adjusting himself as it filled and hung down his leg. “Should I mention the things your voice does to me?” He turned to face the older man and moved his hand to the front of his shorts, pulling them up just enough so the head of his cock poked out the bottom. He deliberately brushed Mads fingers against it, exhaling heavily through his nostrils.

"Yea?" Mads grinned, and then sniffed, with a grunt when he felt the spongy head of the Brit's cock, "Fuck..." He quickly took a long pull from his cigarette and placed it in between Hugh's lips so he could take a drag. His other hand, however, took the opportunity to gently squeeze that pretty pink cock that was readily available to him from the bottom of those shorts. With the cigarette in Hugh's mouth, the Dane got onto his knees and angled his neck, capturing his dick and started to suckle.

Hugh definitely didn’t expect to feel Mad’s plush lips around him so quickly. He moaned and leaned back when the older man simply began sucking him right from the leg of his shorts. “F-f-f-fuck...Mads…”

Mads stopped, watching the cigarette he'd placed in between Hugh's lips dangle. He grinned, and met his gaze. "Don't burn me, while I suck your cock, hm?" he offered a cheeky wink and then lifted the shorts up a bit more, working up the Englishman's shaft, swallowing him down with a deep throaty groan.

Hugh struggled to steady his breathing, but it was nearly impossible. Even still, he inhaled deeply, letting the heat burn his lungs, wisps of smoke curling up to the ceiling. “Want to feel me inside you, Mads? Getting me ready to….ready to fuck you, hmmm?” he asked.

Mads conveyed his answer, his agreement and readiness, with his eyes, in a micro expression that he was known for and by taking him to the back of his throat. He gripped Hugh's ass with his large hands and pulled him back and forth into the hot furnace of his adept mouth. He was more than ready to be fucked, watching Hugh piston above him would be nothing less than beautiful art.

Hugh stubbed the smoke out quickly, both hands buried in Mads’ silver tendrils, gasping out curses under his breath. He couldn’t stop himself from bucking into his mouth three or four times roughly before he pulled out forcibly, a thick pearl of pre come dripping obscenely from the dark, throbbing head. He stared at the older man with his intense, blue gaze. “Get in the bedroom,” he ordered, his voice deep and unexpectedly commanding.

The big Dane stood up, his own cock leaking. He, being the usual dominant, had to stop himself from pushing Hugh into the wall and pinning him there. No, this was actually hotter, who would've thought that his wee friend had this side to him. With a seductive, half lidded gaze, he nodded and swallowed, walking to the bedroom in a few quick, long strides. He pulled off his track pants, and stood before Hugh, fisting his own cock. "Fucking sexy, when you're commanding like that."

Hugh gave him a devilish grin and pushed his shorts down over his hips. He stepped even closer to Mads, looking up at him, meeting his gaze as evenly as he could, his sharp jawline set firmly. “Want you turned around, on all fours,” he said, sliding one hand around Mads’ waist to encourage him to turn and crawl on the bed. This was really going to be too much fun, he thought to himself.

Mads was grinning from ear to ear, a coy yet mischievous look on his face as he gave a minute nod and licked his lips. Facing the bed, he crawled onto the mattress, unashamedly and locked his veiny forearms in place. "Like this?" he rumbled and turned to look at Hugh over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes seductively. Fun indeed, absolutely fantastically filthy.

Hugh crawled up behind him, extending a hand out to roam indulgently over his toned, muscular backside. He retrieved the little bottle of lube they’d used earlier,  pouring some over long fingers and rubbing his thumb over Mads’ hole teasingly. “Exactly like this, yeah,” he said in a deep voice, and began rutting between the Dane’s ass cheeks, pouring more of the oily lube over his cock until it ran down his crack.

Mads arched his back, his head canting upwards and then back down with a deep groan at the feel of Hugh's fingers touching him there. It sent a shock of pleasure through his body, and he'd not even been penetrated yet. "That's good, darling," he said quietly, husky and accented. He thought about how they might do this again, flipping, taking turns, fucking each other between takes when Hannibal came back. Wanting to offer a reference that gave a nod to his thoughts, he licked his lips, "How does this make you feel?"

Hugh’s cock was slicked and slippery, sliding down down between Mad’s thighs now, squeezing it between them, using the friction and rolling his hips slowly. He dipped his thumb over Mad’s pucker and slid it inside, biting his lip and moaning. “Makes me feel like I want to fucking take you hard, Mads,” he said, his voice low and rough.

Every pass of Hugh's cock between his muscular thighs, pressing against his balls, made his own throb. Mads balanced his weight on one hand, quite adept at such feats from being a gymnast and dancer, and gave his cock a few pumps. He was no stranger to fucking himself open on occasion and he needed more, needed Hugh. "Fuck, do it, take me," he growled, lustfully, his body heating up.

Hugh ran his long fingers over Mad’s back and hips, admiring how beautifully toned and sleek his olive skin looked moving over sinew as he arched wantonly, offering himself up and spreading for him. He poured more lube over himself, stroking it over his rigid flesh and lining up the head perfectly against the Dane’s tight hole. He should finger him first, he knew, but there was something a little wrong about simply fucking him, too, and Hugh was feeling just that...filthy, wrong, wicked. He pressed in slowly, breaching the first ring, pressing past the first ring of muscle that resisted him almost impossibly, and about three inches in, he held still, thumbs holding Mads still to allow the older man to adjust to the pain he knew had to be there. “Oh fuck, Mads, are you….God, you’re so fucking tight…”

The Viking took in a deep breath at the intrusion, one he wanted very much but hadn't expected so soon. It burned like hell, and he had to fight the urge to pull away but Mads was nothing, if not a man who rose to the occasion and conquered something difficult. Besides, there was something undeniably hot about Hugh taking him that way. It was as though his friend turned lover  _ needed _ him as badly as he did. He forced himself to relax, as the pain subsided, both palms flat against the mattress again. "Helvede, Ja, I'm okay," he groaned, falling into his native tongue briefly. "It's good, don't you dare fucking stop." 

The younger man exhaled, nostrils flaring and thrust deeper with Mads’ consent, burying himself in crushing, delicious heat; Mads’ felt unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his life. He moved slow, careful not to hurt the man, but developing a rhythm as he pivoted, long slender fingers planted firmly on the Dane’s ass. “Fucking hell, Mads. Never ever….fuck never felt anything this good in my life,” he panted, grinding deep, pulling out almost all the way and bottoming out with each thrust. 

As Hugh slid in and out of him, Mads relaxed completely, the burn giving way to sweet pleasure. His head dropped below his shoulders, silver strands hanging in his fierce amber eyes. "You...you feel really amazing too, Hugh," he moaned, deeply, thick fingers clutching at the sheets, veins popping. He could barely form words, the feeling was overtaking him, his core tightening as his prostate was repeatedly stimulated with the Brit's glorious cock. "Fucking shit, oh man, yes, more,  _ harder. _ .."

Hugh curved himself forward to kiss Mad’s spine, grazing his teeth lightly, desperately wanting to sink his canines into his friend’s skin, but resisting. He instead struggled to satisfy himself with simply lapping at him, licking salty sweat and savoring the woody, musky scent from his flesh. “Fucking hell, I want to devour you, every inch, I’ve wanted this so long Mads,” Hugh whispered, his voice ragged as he began fucking harder. Leaning one hand on the mattress below, he reached beneath Mads’ to grip his cock and pull at him roughly in time with his thrusts.

"Do it, Hugh, fucking bite me," Mads breathed out, huskily, needing it, more than almost anything. It would be on his back, and in an area no one would see. He had no shirtless roles coming for a while and his marriage was open. Another bevy of moans escaped the big Dane's lips as he was fisted, his orgasm already threatening to spill. "I've wanted this for long too, want you to fucking devour me, and me, you."

The younger man scratched blunt fingernails over Mad’s back, unable to quiet the animalistic hunger roiling in his belly any longer. With a growl, he gnawed at the firm flesh of Mad’s upper back and proceeded to sink his sharp canines into him, piercing the tissue roughly. He lapped greedily when he tasted coppery, hot drops of the Dane’s blood on his tongue, and began snapping his hips at a brutally relentless pace. Beyond the ability to speak, he growled like a wolf, rutting wildly into the older man, flattening him against the mattress and pounding into him hard. He pulled one leg up, stroking the older man’s cock hard and fast as he did, laving over the wound on his shoulder blade.  

Mads snarled at the bite, the pain coursing and throbbing through his shoulder in a delicious way; the adrenaline and pleasure was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Idly, he hoped it would leave a mark, that he would be scarred by Hugh permanently. That thought, combined with the pressure on his almond shaped nub inside, was enough to send him over the edge, down into the rolling ocean of his release. His cock thickened and spurted out milky come over the Englishman's knuckles, down to the sheets. "Fuck, yes," he growled, moaning so loud he was almost sure the people in the building across the road heard him.

Hugh lost control as the older man’s body spasmed around him; he held on for about a dozen more pumps, jack-hammering him into the bed frame before coming with a roar, nearly as loud as Mads did, shooting deep inside. He felt every last inch milked relentlessly by the older man’s velvety depths. Hugh kept rocking his slim hips through the waves of pleasure, not ready to let go, wanting it to last as long as possible. Thick white drops of come oozed out around his cock as he continued slowly moving in and out of Mad’s abused entrance, and he slid to his side, pulling the older man with him and kissing his shoulders. He brought his hand up to his lips, greedily licking his come off his long fingers. “Fucking hell, Mads,” was all he could huff out. 

Mads’ heart hammered, his furry chest rising and falling erratically. He leaned into Hugh, and sighed, contentedly, feeling euphoric and spent. There was something so obscene about the feel of the warm fluid leaking from his hole, knowing that it was his friend's. "Fucking hell is accurate," he chuckled breathily, clearing his throat and letting their joining rush over him. "I never experienced that before...you felt  _ so _ good, I think I'll be feeling that for days to come."

The Englishman chuckled, his voice raw and throat a bit dry. “Fuck, if all your neighbors didn’t just hear us, they’ll know what happened when they see you limping down the hall tomorrow morning,” Hugh joked. He felt a warmth spill over his chest as he ran one hand through the fur covering Mads’ ribs, over his heart, where he felt the older man’s chest rise and fall in time with his own heart. Burying his nose in the crook of his neck, he licked the blood from his teeth and closed his eyes. What were they doing, he wondered to himself.

"I suppose you are right, kæreste, might have to fucking sneak out the back way, " the Dane chuckled, at Hugh's joke and chewed on his lower lip. As he stared at the other, he took in a slow almost shaky breath when he was touched and nuzzled into him that way. He responded by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, up his back to the nape of his neck where he toyed with his v-shaped neckline. It was right around this time that he contemplated the same thing Hugh had, unbeknownst to him. All he knew was he was overtaken with a sense of peace that he'd never thought possible. In that moment, he wanted to tell him he loved him, that he had for a long time now, but didn't, only holding him close and smelling his clean hair instead, his own eyes falling shut.  

Hugh pulled the blankets over them and found himself drifting off, wrapped around his friend, his lover, the old familiar ache inside feeling sated for the first time in as long as he could ever recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Helvede= Hell  
> ~Ja= Yes  
> ~kæreste= sweetheart


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mads woke to his phone buzzing on the nightstand next to him. He picked it up to see it was a reminder of alert for his interview scheduled in one hour. Ben would be there, and while he always loved seeing his friend, he really didn't want to leave the bed. He rolled over and wrapped his limbs around Hugh, watching him as he nosed into the shorter locks behind his cute ears. 

"Good morning," he groaned, and kissed the curve of his ear, his hand trailing up and down the younger man's smooth, sleep warmed chest. 

Hugh turned towards Mads, sleepy eyes opening slowly as he realized where he was, who he was with, and a little smile spread over his face. “Mornin’,” he murmured softly, kissing Mad’s furry chest and laying his head there, eyes closing again contentedly. Oh, how he didn’t want to leave as he wriggled his hips against Mads’ thick thigh, a healthy, early morning erection poking him playfully. Not that he necessarily had to  _ do _ anything about it, but still, it couldn’t be helped with his present company.

Mads knew they only had a short time together, but he was thankful that Hugh had agreed to stay with him during his visit there. He wouldn't let himself think of when they finally  _ did _ have to part; for now he would savor this. "What a spectacular way to wake up," he murmured and ran his hand down the Brit's hip, pulling him even closer against his thigh, giving him some friction. Fuck, it was hot as hell, and he couldn't imagine a better way to start the day, even if they didn't do anything more. He was also hard, being very virile for his age, and his cock poked into the younger man. "I have an interview in two hours and you make me want to call in sick."

With a shaking, heavy exhale, Hugh kissed down Mads’ neck slowly and reached between Mads’ legs to wrap his hand around both of their erections, slipping his finger over the foreskin of the older man’s cock and pushing it up and over the thick spongy head. “Yeah?” he asked, hypothetically of course, hips canting upwards. He found absolutely everything about his friend’s body to be entirely too addicting.

"Mhm," Mads rumbled, not even caring about his morning smoke at that moment. He grunted, and sucked in a sharp breath, starting to rut into Hugh's hand, against his cock. The Dane tilted his head more into the pillow to give Hugh room to continue his very wanted assault on his neck as he gazed at him with powerfully hungry eyes.. "Oh, baby...fuck-"

The familiar heaviness, a slow, beautiful burn pooled in Hugh’s belly, and moisture quickly gathered at the slit of his erection. He tugged the thin foreskin up, using his own slick pre come to glide them together more easily, his breath hitching in his throat at how irresistibly perfect it all felt. “Fuck, I could get used to waking up like this,” he whispered impulsively, his canines scraping roughly against his friend’s neck, and he immediately hoped it didn’t sound too needy, too  _ wrong _ to say such a thing. A blush warmed his cheeks as he hoped Mads would be offended at his words. He hoped he hadn't said too much.

Mads gripped Hugh's strands, tugging, firm but gentle, to look at him, "So could I, we should...probably think about that, hm? Talk about it..." he trailed off, grunting in the middle of his sentence as his was nearing the precipice of his release, "...but after this." He pulled the Brit to his mouth, holding him by the back of his head and began exploring inside, wanting to savor every bit of him. As he did, he bucked into the shorter man's hand, clutching at his strong back, and digging the pads of his fingers into muscle. Wrong? None of what was happening was wrong to Mads.

Hugh groaned and crawled on top of Mads, straddling him and rolling his hips down slowly. “After, this…” he growled, feeling his balls draw up. “Oh fuck, Mads, I don’t want  _ this  _ to end…” he begged, his broad fingertips splaying in the older man’s wiry chest hair, helpless gasps growing more urgent as his fat balls slapped against Mads’ thighs. Hugh moaned into Mads’ mouth, sucking his tongue, and spilled hot between them, his cock throbbing and pulsing out his release as his body quivered and shook. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” he whispered hoarsely, clutching his friend’s shoulders frantically. 

"Me either," Mads rasped, his arms wrapping around Hugh's back as he ground up into and against the Brit’s cock, the hot seed igniting his own orgasm. With a drawn out, desperate groan, he came, only a few seconds after the younger man, "Ah, fuck, shit, Hugh, god-!" He kissed him slowly, passionately, his muscles tensing and stuttering as the waves faded to calm. "I love you..." he whispered, without meaning to, but knowing it to be true. What would Hugh say? They'd confessed a  _ platonic _ love for one another but never like  _ this _ before.

Hugh stopped breathing when he heard the words…. _ had he heard them?  _  He leaned on his elbows, his breath coming out in staccato gasps and rested his head on the older man’s chest, hearing the older man’s heart pounding in his chest. “Mads...I...I love you…I love you, too,” he whispered in reply, the words spilling out before he could stop them, coming from somewhere deep within him. “I’ve always loved you.”

The words from Hugh was like music to the Dane's ears, and he gazed at him with wonder and love. What it meant for them, their futures and families, he had no idea, but it was enough, for now. "I have to admit I have too," Mads confessed, cupping the brunet's face, his thumb tracing the curve of his elf-like ear. "I...I'm not exactly sure where we go from here, but I'm glad you feel the same, sweetheart."

Hugh sighed in bliss, wishing so badly he could stop time, freeze this moment forever. “Wish we could just...I just wish…”he trailed off, sighing heavily, staring into the older man’s beautiful brown eyes, lost in their warmth. He felt home here, laying in Mads’ arms. He didn’t want to break the spell. He smiled sadly and shook his head, leaning down to kiss the Dane again.

Mads narrowed his eyes and twitched his lips contemplatively, before smiling back and kissing Hugh. He wanted to ask him to continue, he was curious by nature, always hungry to go over details, but likewise didn't desire to break the spell. "I need to get up and get ready for the interview soon, smoke and eat..." he sighed, not particularly interested in going. "Ben and a few others will be there, did you want to come with me or...?"

Hugh wasn’t sure if he’d just be a third wheel at something like that, and was uncomfortable to begin with at most press-junket-type of events. He did it for his own jobs, of course, and he didn’t mind supporting Mads, but he wasn’t sure it would be appropriate. “You go on ahead, Mads. I’d probably...I don’t want to detract from work. I mean, I’d probably just be in the way.”

"Nonsense," Mads answered, sweetly, and ran his hands down Hugh's back, squeezing his ass. "You certainly don't have to come, but don't stay because you think you'll be in the way. Besides, if you're not there Ben might try to drag me off to get a beer or two," he pointed out, meaning nothing by it of course, but he also wanted all the time they could spare together, even five extra minutes.

Hugh huffed at that, nostrils flaring at the idea. “Well, if I am to defend your honor then, of course I will accompany you, Mister Mikkelsen,” he said, arching his back into the caress. With that, he reluctantly rose to get dressed for the day with the older man.

Mads chuckled, and rolled off of the bed, stretching with a grunt as he eyed the younger man. "Yes, I need you to come, I  _ am _ the  _ sexiest  _ man in Denmark. Or at least I  _ was _ ..." he walked over to pick up his smokes and extended the pack to Hugh in offering.

The Englishman took the pack and removed a cigarette with a smirk. “Was? Still are,” he said, running a hand down his chest and over his hip, unable to resist touching him even now, even after their play in bed. As he smoked, he opened his bag and pulled out some clothes, tossing a shirt and pants over the end of the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

Mads decided to say fuck it and light up, right there in the room, along with Hugh. He'd grinned at the touch from his...lover and bit his lip. "Yeah? he asked, licking his lips. After that, he leaned over to get his trusty blue sweater, with the cross stitching and pulled it on, his blue jeans after that, over maroon boxers. The final touch was a pair of sunglasses which he used to hold his hair back, on the top of his head, waiting for Hugh to finish with the bathroom so he could take a piss.

Hugh pulled on his dark blue button down and those close fitting, dark blue “pumpkin” jeans and exited the bathroom to wait for Mads, throwing on a dark grey wool coat and scarf. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” he grinned, standing by the door.

After Mads relieved himself, and saw Hugh standing, looking like that, he caged him against the door, an arm on either side. "Fuck, you look edible, I  _ may _ have to eat you," he whispered, cheekily, and then kissed him, hard, all but swallowing his tongue.

Hugh hummed into the kiss, laughing as they parted at the comment, “Slow down there, Hannibal,” he grinned, but leaned into him. “God if you don’t stop, we’ll miss your interview. I might have to fuck you again, then you  _ really _ won’t be able to walk,” he joked, slapping Mads’ ass and squeezing just before he reached for the door.

"Mm, your fault for looking that way," Mads pointed out, with a wink as he grabbed his keys and phone. He put on his heavy coat, and then went over to grab Hugh's quickly. He offered it to the Brit, not wanting him to freeze, and then pursed his lips, "And I believe it's my turn next, right?" Though, really, he knew he was joking and even if he hadn't been, he'd be totally fine with being on bottom again next.

A small moan escaped Hugh’s lips at the words. “Absolutely. Besides, Bryan did confirm Will and Hannibal ‘flip’, I see no reason  _ we _ can’t as well. You...you feel  _ so...so  _ fucking good…” Hugh sighed, sliding the coat over his shoulders.

Mads bit his lower lip and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Bryan would fucking say that, and I believe it is as true for them as it us...season four should be fun to film, if he actually goes there," he said, with a grin. "You feel so good too, in both ways, totally fucking surreal." He looked Hugh over once more and then walked with him outside the door, heading towards the elevator.

Hugh followed his friend through the lobby to another hotel room where a small cluster of people gathered around Mads almost immediately, ushering him in. Hugh hung back and turned to find a place towards the back to stay out of the way, when he walked directly into a tall, broad framed older man. It was Ben. “Oh, hello,” the Brit said awkwardly, unsure of what to do and not expecting to run into him so soon.

As Mads signed a few autographs and got ready for his interview, Ben looked at Hugh, he knew who he was immediately. "Hugh Dancy, right? Mads' friend," he grinned, his blue eyes beaming. "He's mentioned you, didn't expect to see you here. I'm Ben."

Hugh felt shy, self-conscious and simply nodded, looking down and the over at Mads, only holding Ben’s gaze for a moment. “Yes, Ben, that’s right. Nice to meet you, yeah I’m his friend. Heard a lot about you, the movie looks great, congratulations,” the younger man said politely if somewhat crisply.

"A pleasure," Ben said, in his slow Australian accent, towering over Hugh. "Thank you, Mads' was great to work with, we had many a fun night here in Iceland, and when shooting, which I'm sure you know just how fun he can be when he's had a few beers in him,” he chuckled, also polite but with a tinge of jealousy laced in his words. It was always _ Hugh this _ and   _ Hugh that _ when they’d filmed on set of Star Wars, and frankly while he didn’t hold any ill feelings for the Brit, not really, it still unexpected to see him here with the Dane. He’d hoped to get to spend some time alone with him after their interview.

_ Well, this is a little strange _ , Hugh thought to himself. If he wasn’t misinterpreting Ben’s tone, he almost sounded jealous. No, he definitely sounded jealous, and slightly displeased that Hugh was even there. Hugh sniffed and smirked, a bit ruffled at that. “Oh yes, Mads is loads of fun. We’ve been best of friends so long now, never miss a chance for a pint with my mate. He’s… he’s very special,” Hugh finally said, blue eyes flashing just a little coldly, but his lips twisted up in a smile.

Ben crossed his arms, liking the other man less and less. Was there more between Mads and Hugh? In all honesty he, himself, and Mads had almost had a moment on the couch when they'd been drinking but to Ben's dismay nothing had occurred. "He is, I  _ love _ him, and am glad we met, all the singing and dancing we did on set, and back in our trailers was just...a blast," he smirked back, looking over at Mads, checking out his ass before turning back to Hugh.

Hugh felt the blood pressure rise in his neck as he watched Ben shamelessly leering at Mads. He didn’t even try to hide it, the way he insinuated that the two of them had done something in their trailers, the way he openly stared at Mads’ rear. Hugh swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes at the older man. He sniffed and raised his chin a bit, looking down his nose. “I’m sure he had a great time with a old.... _ chap _ like you,” Hugh said, narrowly keeping himself from biting out the word “queen” instead of “chap”, knowing he shouldn’t - couldn’t - be quite so catty but finding it difficult under the circumstances. He gave an incredibly condescending smile, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow.

Mads was starting his part of the interview, where Ben would join him shortly, as the flustered Aussie, puffed up his chest and stood tall. "I guess it's just something only us older  _ chaps _ can relate to," he he smiled, inauthentically, and snickered. "Excuse me, I have to go do the interview."

The tall man walked away, and when it was time, he started to the interview with Mads, making sure to stare, touch and outright flirt with him as he had done many times prior. Mads of course did not reciprocate, but wasn't rude either.

Hugh couldn’t conceal the rising flush that crept from his collarbone, up his neck and straight to the tips of his ears. He sat in the back but off to the side, watching the two, observing the way Ben kept pawing at Mads, acting possessive and touching him at every opportunity, bringing up whatever it was they’d done in their trailers together and on the couch, yet again. Mads clearly looked uncomfortable, more than he had in any prior interviews, though he was as charming as ever but seemed to be trying to deflect the attention where he hadn’t done so before. Still, Hugh sat and stared at Ben, fuming quietly, legs crossed. At one point he finally got up, retrieving Mads’ cigarettes from his coat pocket and taking them outside.

Mads saw Hugh leave, and when the interview was over, he excused himself and rushed outside, leaving Ben a bit annoyed, though he didn't say this much. He rounded the corner, and caught up to his lover. "Hugh...are you okay?" he asked, gently touching his arm and looking at him with warm amber eyes.

Hugh turned towards the Dane, trying to look casual and unaffected. “Oh sure, yes. Just getting some air is all. How is it in there?” he replied, an edge to his voice he couldn’t quite hide completely.

The Dane, being a bit perceptive, certainly picked up on the tone and frowned. "Baby..." he whispered, wanting to touch him, comfort him, but it was too risky being in public. "You're jealous, aren't you? Don't lie, Hugh, I can read you like a book."

Hugh avoided Mads’ gaze, blowing smoke through his nostrils with a huff. “Oh come now, should I be? He seems to want me to leave, not be here, maybe I’m just in the way, Mads. He seems to want to finish whatever the two of you started when you filmed together,” he finished, finally looking the older man in the eye with his last few words, blue eyes flaming with a fiery anger.

Knowing no one was around in the moment, Mads cupped Hugh's face, and walked him back even further out of view where he pressed a kiss to his lips. "I told you,  _ nothing _ happened," he rumbled, and gazed at him with sweet honest eyes. No one could hope to compare to Hugh, he was hopelessly in love with the man currently seething with angry jealousy. “And  _ you _ , are not going any fucking where.”

Hugh’s breath quickened at the kiss and the sincerity in Mads’ countenance. He believed him; there was a compelling earnestness to his friend’s demeanor. “I won’t leave if you don’t want me to…” he finally said, taking a few calming breaths, reassured by how strongly he’d reacted. “I’ll stay.” Perhaps Ben was just egging him on; maybe he’d wanted something to happen that hadn’t.

"I don't want you to leave," Mads whispered, and kissed him again, rubbing their noses together affectionately. Lost in the moment, and in Hugh, he was unable to stop, unable to be without him. He didn't know how he could be without him, especially now that they'd opened that door, and the flood waters of love and passion were engulfing them both. "Love you so fucking much, it's you, just you..."

Aware they were too close to the others, just meters from the movie people inside, Hugh nodded and returned Mads’ kiss discreetly, taking his hand and squeezing it. “I love you too, so much Mads,” he whispered in reply. He prodded the older man back towards the door. “But maybe get rid of Ben after, right?” he said with a wink.

Mads winked back and nodded with a grin. "Certainly without Ben. Why would I want him around when I have you?" he pointed out, and walked in the door with Hugh. "I'm done, just need to make sure they don't need me to do a retake, then we can go."

A few minutes later and he was given the clear to leave. He walked over to Hugh and told him he was ready, but as they were leaving Ben jogged over to Mads and stopped them both. "Leaving without a goodbye, mate?" he asked, nudging Mads. "Thought we might get a beer. Your friend can come, too."

"No thanks man. We have plans, but see you around though," Mads answered, his tone friendly but not overly so.

Ben frowned but nodded and said goodbye, casting a dirty look to Hugh as he left.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, right? I'm starved." Mads said to Hugh, wanting to gauge his reaction to the encounter.

Hugh stared at Ben pointedly as the man walked away, sharp blue eyes narrowed and a catty little smirk on his lips, the edges curled up at the ends almost kitten-like. The Brit went so far as to arch one brow at the older man as he cast one more look at Mads before finally leaving in a bit of a huff, at which point Hugh tossed his head back and laughed outright. 

“Oh, he’s not at all fucking happy, Mads,” he said, unable to really focus on food or anything else.

Mads watched the whole silent show, and felt his heart warm from Hugh's jealousy, from the way he made sure to, in a sense, mark his territory. It made the Dane want to skip eating and take him back their room to fuck him into oblivion.

"No, I'd say he's not at all, but I'm not concerned about him either," the sportsman said, with a wink as they headed for the rental. How badly Mads wanted to wrap his arm around the Brit, show the world who he loved, but he knew they couldn't, still to much to sort out.

“What did you have in mind for lunch, Mads?” Hugh asked, satisfied at last that the other actor was out of their hair, for now.

"I can eat anything," Mads laughed, and unlocked the car door, glad that Hugh seemed happier. "Maybe something casual, I'd love some beer, and hot wings, or we could get some Thai someplace?"

“Ah, there’s a place, Rakang. I’ve heard they have good Thai food. Let’s try it, yes,” the younger man suggested. His eyes drifted to Mad’s lips, and he thought distractedly of the last time he’d really been able to kiss him - earlier that morning, in their room. They couldn’t now, in broad daylight, still somewhat in public view, but it didn't stop him from thinking about it.

Mads nodded, eagerly, and then got inside the car, buckling up. Once they were both in he started the car and placed his hand discreetly on Hugh's muscular thigh, giving it a squeeze. "Should be good, but I can't wait to get back to the room after, you know?" the Dane rasped, his voice deep from the smoking. He wanted to kiss him badly too, cover his mouth and spear it with his tongue. He forced himself to look at the road and pulled out of the parking lot, a veiny hand tightly gripping the week as fierce tiger-like eyes focused on the drive. "You were sexy back there...quite the turn on."

Hugh swallowed thickly and placed his hand on top of Mads’, sliding it up his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch as he casually looked out the window. “So were you. You make it hard...very hard  _ not  _ to be distracted, you know. Kind of amazed nothing happened between us before, to be honest.”

With a swallow, Mads licking his lips which were suddenly very dry as the anticipation burned all hint of moisture from them and nodded. "Same here, but god, I wanted it to," he rasped, and ascended to cup Hugh's growing bulge, kneading there before suddenly turning onto a deserted side road. He pulled behind an abandoned gas station, behind the building out of sight and put the car in park, and without a word, undid his seatbelt and all but pounced on Hugh, claiming his lips desperately.

Hugh was shocked, looking around in panicked confusion for a moment, heart pounding in his chest. It was so risky, and  _ really _ fucking hot, what Mads was doing, and he open his mouth with a groan. “Oh, fuck,” he panted, teeth scraping against Mads’ bearded jawline. The Brit was achingly hard, the outline of his cock filling the front of his tight, dark jeans very obviously. 

" _ Had _ to fucking taste you," Mads growled, and undid Hugh's belt, lowering the seat down to crawl over him. It was a bit crowded, but he hardly cared; mostly he was just thankful for the well-tinted windows and the cover of the old gas station. He kissed hungrily, aggressively, to the Brit's neck, where he lathed his tongue and pressed his shapely lips, his own cock astoundingly hard and poking Hugh’s leg.

Hugh met Mads’ kiss with an assault of his own, sucking his tongue and grappling with the older man’s belt and fly urgently. He shoved his large hand inside Mads’ boxers to grip his uncut length, spreading his thighs and pulling the bigger man on top of him roughly. “Oh god, fucking wanted you all day, Mads,” he whispered. The taste of beer and cigarettes on the Dane’s mouth had become his favorite flavor in the world, something he craved.

Mads had enjoyed a beer in between takes at the interview and while he wanted another one, he wanted Hugh more. He moaned when his lover gripped his cock so hungrily and dove into his mouth, which the Dane returned eagerly. "I've been wanting you too, kept looking at you throughout the interview," he panted, and undid the Englishman's pants, tugging at them to get them down. "Couldn't wait, needed you  _ now _ ."

Hugh toed his trainers off and shoved his jeans down, resting one leg on the dash behind Mads and the other high on the back of the passenger headrest, spreading himself wide for the Dane. He reached up and pushed up beneath his blue sweater to rub his palms through his thick, soft chest hair and over the nubs of his flat nipples. “Fuck me right here, right now,” he demanded in a deep voice.

Mads groaned at the sight, kicking off his shoes and then pulling his own pants and boxers down just underneath the crease of his muscular ass. He reached into the glove compartment to pull out a small bottle of lube he'd put in there the other day before he'd gone to meet Hugh at the airport. It had been a precaution; having anticipated how aroused he would be by merely seeing his friend again, he’d unashamedly jacked off in the rental car prior to meeting him. Needless to say it came in handy now. "Don't worry, I'm going to fuck you hard, sweetheart," he rasped, and positioned himself between Hugh's thick thighs, slathering up his cock. When it was glistening, he placed the head at the younger man's twitching pink hole and pressed in, slowly, with a grunt. "Åh helvede, min elskede..."

The words in Mads’ heavy Danish accent had quite the effect on him, and he moaned lustfully, his soft lips falling open in a gasp as he was breached. He looked down, his own length thickening further at the sight of the Dane’s olive meat sliding wetly inside him, his own muscular thighs spread as wide as possible in the car. “Oh fuck, so deep, god you feel incredible,” he groaned, lifting his pelvis and in doing so, causing him to sink even further, the last bit needed to seat him to the hilt.

Mads moaned at that, and covered Hugh's mouth with his own, hips snapping as he plundered there. He undid the buttons of the Brit's shirt to expose his muscular chest, and ran his hands along it. "So fucking sexy, fuck, I can't stop touching and tasting you," the older man growled, and then pinned Hugh's arms above his head, kissing down his jaw, his neck, to his underarm where he inhaled deeply and started to lick. The sportsman was like a feral animal, balls slapping and tongue lapping in such an intimate place, totally consumed by everything that his friend-turned-lover gave him.

Hugh had never had any lover devour him so completely the way Mads did, wanting every single bit of him quite this ravenously, and it left him breathless. Once his shirt was pulled open, the Englishman’s oversensitive nipples pebbled quickly in the cool air, and he arched into Mads, writhing under him shamelessly. His cock leaked against his belly, clear, sticky pre come pooling in his navel as the older man pounded into him. “God please don’t stop, give it to me deeper, come on, fuck me, harder…”

The older man responded with a snarling growl and licked down to Hugh's nipples, taking one between his teeth, lathing his tongue there. He gripped the car seat for leverage and began to pump hard into the Brit, so much so that the rental began to rock with him, the windows fogging from their hot moans and grunts. "Hugh, you feel so good, so tight, I could be inside of you like this all the time..."

Having his underarms, nipples, every inch of his body licked and bitten by Mads’ sharp teeth and strong tongue had him on fire; Hugh cursed and bucked his hips to meet every thrust frantically. Even in college, in his wild youth, Hugh didn’t remember having sex this unbridled before in his life. His fingernails dug into Mads’ tanned skin, scratching down his back without a care anymore for what marks it might leave. He could feel the pressure building inside, and the feral sounds coming from him didn’t even sound like him anymore, they sounded animalistic to his ears, desperate and deep, begging for more. “Want you all the time, Mads, all the time…”

"Yes, god, I need you, need this," Mads groaned, jack-hammering into Hugh with relentless fervor. Sweat began to drip down his spine under his sweater, and off his brow, silvery mane hanging in his eyes. The Dane spit on his hand, and reached between them to begin stroking the younger man's cock, twisting his wrist deftly. "You're so beautiful like this..." he murmured, golden eyes all but glowing with unbridled lust and boundless love. He angled his hips, wanting to press right against the shorter man's prostate, enough to give him immense amounts of pleasure.

Hugh hooked his heels around Mads’ back and began rocking into him hard and fast, fucking his own cock into the other man’s hand with urgent groans. Within a half a dozen pumps he was gripping Mads’ hair, yanking the long strands and bucking into him wildly, spilling over himself and the Dane, white hot spurts of thick milky come dripping down his chest and belly. “Oh fuck, fuck Mads, fuck, I fucking love you, oh god…Mads, Mads…”

Mads gasped, awestruck at the beautiful and wild way that Hugh came undone underneath him. It was sexy as hell, and he knew he was privy to a great gift. "Oh helvede, oh fuck, fuck, Hugh, I love you too," he cried out, the younger man's pulsing hole sending him to his own blissful end. His vision went white, as he bit and fed from the Brit's mouth with hungry abandon, balls drawing tight. The Dane filled him full as his muscles stuttered and shook, keeping their faces mere millimeters apart. "Shit..."

Hugh stared into Mads’ eyes through his climax, holding the intensity of the connection and not shying away from it at all. As the older man trembled and quaked, erupting inside him, his grip tightened and he swallowed every moan and word from his lips eagerly. As he watched he wished he could record the moment permanently somehow, never forget the sound, sound, scent and feel of this, capture it forever. “Mads…” he repeated, pulling the man to his chest, encouraging him to rest all his weight atop the Brit’s body.

"Hugh..." Mads whispered, catching his breath as he collapsed atop the younger man. He was so very in love, so totally taken and he didn't know how he would ever be able to part from him. If only there was some way to be with him always, everyday. The Dane kissed him again, slow and passionate, pouring all of his love and emotion right into the Englishman's tantalizing mouth. "I don't want this to end, not now, not fucking ever."

Hugh felt his heart catch in his throat at the words Mads’ spoke. Emotions he wasn’t prepared to face swelled in his chest - he knew this was all coming to a head, that he was going to have to face these questions. “I don’t want it to end either, and I don’t know what I’m going to do, Mads. But I...all I know is I love you too and I don’t want this to end either. I just...let’s just enjoy what we have right now, while we can, okay?”

"Right, sure, sweetheart, of course," Mads agreed and kissed Hugh again, remembering himself. He wasn't sure either honestly, not about what to do or where  _ this _ was heading, if anywhere. The Dane wasn’t overly romantic in nature, but something about Hugh brought it out of him and he chided himself inwardly for being so overt. "We should probably get that food," he chuckled, covering his feelings with humor and then pecked Hugh's lips once more before pulling out and starting to redress.

The Englishman gasped softly as Mads slipped out of his body; he hated it, honestly, would have loved to have stayed there like that longer, but they had to move. Who knew how long they would have until someone pulled down the road and discovered them, until someone called looking for one of them. This was the nature of their lives. Always someone, somewhere wanting something, some little piece. And here was Hugh, wanting all of Mads. He knew it wasn’t possible.

Hugh tugged his clothes back on, straightening himself out and buckling back into the passenger seat. “Certainly worked up an appetite now,” he joked, also looking to diffuse the unspoken tension in the air between them, tension over the intense emotion clearly shared between them that he knew they couldn’t resolve over a quick fling like this. It was ten years of unspoken feelings about each other pouring out in heated, explosive physical expression; hard to know how this was going to play out.

Once Mads was dressed and tucked back in, he cranked up the engine and looked over at Hugh. "Definitely," he chuckled, with a wink, rolling down the window in preparation to light up a smoke. "I think you still have my cigarettes," he said, putting his seatbelt on, car idling in park. He didn't want to pull out of the Brit either, wanting to suspend time somehow, but it wasn't possible. At least they had this.  

Hugh laughed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the crumpled carton. “Ah, so I do. Mmm. Let me light one for you,” he said, Flicking on his lighter and placing the filter between his lips. He took a drag until the smoke billowed up and he exhaled, handing it finally to the Dane. “There you are, my love,” he said, eyes soft as he looked at Mads.

The Dane felt his heart race at that, extending his hand to take the lit cigarette, gratefully. His eyes, just as soft, remained on the striking Englishman as he smiled. "Thank you, min skat." Mads placed the cigarette between his shapely lips and took a deep pull, exhaling the grey wispy cloud of smoke through his nose before putting the car into drive and pulling out from behind where they were. "First thing I need to do when we get to the restaurant, is take a piss."

“Ah yes, same,” Hugh agreed, lighting another smoke for himself. He found himself blushing at the pet name the Dane used for him; He knew it was absurd and yet, here was his heart, stuttering like a teenager’s at something so simple. What was this...what was wrong with him...what  _ was _ he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> ~Åh helvede, min elskede = Oh hell, my love.  
> ~min skat= my baby


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the drive had pretty much been spent in quiet reflection, the two actors just enjoying one another's company. Mads pulled up to the valet and put the car in park, cigarette long since smoked as he released his seat belt and exited the vehicle. He walked around the front, and handed the man the keys, waiting for Hugh.

The Brit got out and came around the other side to join Mads, straightening up, mindful of how he carried himself. He already saw out of his periphery a few people taking photos; he was used to it of course and carried a neutral expression as they walked into the restaurant.

Inside, they were seated in a private section, and were handed menus. The waiter left them to decide after setting down two glasses of water. "So, what are you going to have?" Mads asked, looking over the menu at Hugh, having noticed the paparazzi as well, but only offered a few charming smiles as they'd walked in.  

Hugh looked over the menu, largely ignoring the paps - where Mads seemed uncommonly comfortable engaging them, he felt better ignoring them as much as possible. “Something spicy and hot, preferably,” he grinned as he perused the page.

"Something hotter than what you just had?" Mads grinned back, arching a barely there brow as he looked up from the menu. He never did mind the paparazzi, though he wanted them to leave he and his lover alone right now. "I think I'll have the same, though, I love spicy food, as you know."

Hugh chuckled darkly, that deep, rough laugh, a dark, rosy blush coloring his cheeks. “I highly doubt anything could be as hot as what I  _ just _ had,” he quipped. Mads winked, and licked his lips at that.

The waiter came and took their order, and shortly thereafter, a few fans came by to talk to Mads, some giggling girls with their camera phones. They didn’t seem to know who Hugh was until one of them pointed out a picture from her phone of Hugh as Prince Char from Ella Enchanted, and then they all began giggling anew and asking for photos with him as well. Hugh smiled politely and posed.

Mads stood and wrapped his arms around the giggling girls, doing a hand gesture which he had no idea meant something perverse, and once they were gone, he sat back down.

They made small talk, laughing and enjoying each other's company until the food arrived. It didn't take long, as they were both ravenous. After they left, Hugh sighed. “I’m grateful that’s not something that happens any more than it already does, I have to admit,” Hugh said, referring to the people coming over to the table.

"I've had a lot more of it since Hannibal, and then with Doctor Strange and Star Wars," Mads began, in the car and heading for the suite. "Still a bit unbelievable at times, right?"

“It is rather surreal. Honestly, I’m used to being in Claire’s shadow more than getting the attention myself,” he began, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt awkward. Perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned her….no, he likely shouldn’t have. “I’m...I’m sorry,” he sputtered in apology, looking down in embarrassment.

Mads looked over at Hugh and placed his hand atop his, rubbing. "No, you don't have to apologize, I know...I mean we're both married. Hanne and I have our open relationship, but maybe we need to talk about you and Claire. I don't want anyone to get hurt, or come between you two..."

Hugh looked at Mads’ broad, veiny hand over his and swallowed thickly. “You’re not...you haven’t. When she gets back to New York...I already know, I’m going to have to talk to her, Mads. She and I, we are always open and honest with each other, it’s why things work so well between us and have for so many years.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t know what will happen, but I’m not keeping anything from her.”

Mads looked over at Hugh, once he'd parked in the hotel garage, not wanting to deal with valet at the moment and took off his seat-belt. "That's probably for the best. As I said, I don't want to be the reason anything fucks up," he said, running his free hand through his thickening beard. "We don't have to keep talking about this now, if you don't want, sweetheart."

Hugh looked at Mads and stopped him, taking his hand. “This is not easy for me because, I have feelings for you, Mads, and I’m realizing I have since we first met. That was...that was 14 years ago. Before I even met my wife, and I had these feelings for you. This...this is complicated….you’re my friend…” he drifted off, tears starting to form in his big blue eyes. Perhaps this was all too much, too soon.

The Dane responded by leaning in to kiss Hugh, knowing no one was around and they were safe to do so. "I've had feelings for you, all this time, and while I was already with my wife, it doesn't diminish it's intensity or validity," Mads said, quietly, his heart thudding in his chest as the Brit's confession. "I...fuck, I want to be more than friends...but I'll take what I can get honestly." Complicated, it really was. After that, he exited the car, waiting for Hugh where they quickly walked inside the room once again.

Hugh waited until they were safely inside and pushed Mads forcefully against the wall again to kiss him hard. “I can’t seem to stop wanting more and more of you. It’s fucking addictive, and I know….I know I have to get a hold of myself, but, just...fuck…” he whispered, sucking the older man’s plump lower lip between his teeth roughly.

With a grunt, Mads wrapped his arms around Hugh and kissed him back, flicking his tongue over his friend's lips. "Goddamn, I hope you don't get a hold of yourself because, I feel the very same," he murmured, huskily and rolled his hips against the Brit's seeking friction. "You and these cute ears will be the death of me, you know."

Hugh blushed, and grinned, right up to the aforementioned ears. “You know how self conscious I am of them. I don’t know what you see in me, honestly. What anyone does,” he said, looking down. He quickly pressed back into the older man, licking at his neck and inhaling his scent deeply. “You, on the other hand….the sexiest man in Denmark…”

"You shouldn't be self conscious, Mister  _ Burberry _ model, and they probably see what a spectacular and sexy man you are. Intelligent, talented and a bit of a smart ass, but I love that about you," Mads rumbled, and canted his head back against the wall to give Hugh room there. "I never expected to get that title. It would’ve come in handy when I was a teenager." The Dane chuckled, the laugh turning into a groan of pleasure as the Englishman licked his neck. "Fuck, Hugh..."

“What is it about you, about  _ us?  _ Why can’t I keep my hands off you?” Hugh asked, thumbing open button after button down the older man’s shirt. His long fingers skated over broad planes of muscles and wiry hair beneath again, as though trying to memorize the topography of the man’s body.

"Whatever it is, I just hope we never stop," Mads answered, his voice deep and gravely. As Hugh took off his shirt, he in turn started working off his friend's, undoing the buttons to reveal a smooth plane of muscle, just a smattering of hair around rosy nipples. "Just  _ look _ at you..."

Hugh leaned into the older man’s neck, nosing against his skin and inhaling his scent, sucking the skin and kissing softly as his hands roamed beneath the waistband of his pants, palming between the fabric of his boxers and his cock. “I haven’t felt like this about anyone in forever. Perhaps ever, really,” he murmured. “I want to take you apart over and over.”

"Just make sure you put me back together again, right?" Mads joked, but his humor once again faded to pleasure as he rolled his hips into Hugh's touch. "I know what you mean though, I have not felt this fantastic, or this fucking happy with anyone..." The Dane pushed the Brit's shirt off his shoulders and used it as it hung there to pull his lover closer. "I believe it's your turn again..."

“My turn...Oh, you want more, do you? “ Hugh hummed as he curved his hand around Mads’ cock and tugged it harder. “Since when did you become such a slutty bottom?” He smirked against the older man’s neck, his other arm trapped a bit by his shirt sleeve.

"You know I like the kinky shit," Mads rumbled, and leaned over to suck on Hugh's earlobe. He continued to grind his hips into the Englishman's grasp, his heart thudding and breath turning ragged. "Right now, I think we both have too much clothes on, don't you?"

Hugh chuckled at Mads’ broken English. “Yeah, too many clothes, prefer you naked anyway,” he agreed, roughly undoing his fly and shoving down his trousers. He stumbled a bit as he pulled his jeans down and kicked them across the floor, pushing Mads playfully towards the sofa. “So, where do you want me to fuck you, then?”

"Here," Mads grinned, taking off the rest of his clothing and letting it fall to the floor, piece by piece. Naked, he tugged his cock and bent over the arm of the couch, muscular ass pert and ready for his lover. Bottoming wasn’t something he ever thought he’d do, and certainly not often, but there was something so undeniably sexy about knowing that Hugh was inside of them, that they took turns in this way. "You fuck me, then I'll fuck you..."

“Sounds perfect to me.” In truth, Hugh really craved the feeling of the Dane’s thick member inside him, that delicious press deep against his prostate; it was like nothing else he’d ever felt, the shock of pleasure and intensity of his orgasms were the best of his life. He couldn’t believe he’d been missing it for so long; while he’d had good sex before, this was something on an entirely different level.

His long, uncut cock bobbing in the air, Hugh sauntered to the end table to retrieve the bottle of lube they’d left there and coated himself thoroughly before walking up to Mads. He leaned over to his face, laying a hand on the small of his back and tipping his chin towards his lips to kiss him deeply before taking up the space behind him and tapping his cockhead on Mads’ muscular rear. He slid a slippery finger over his hole and inside to gauge the older man’s readiness for him.

Reeling from the kiss, Mads groaned at the feel of Hugh's finger over his hole, and the cock before that. He was usually a top but loved that they could flip like this too. "Oh, min skat, want you so much," he breathed, reaching his hand under himself to pump his cock a few times, anything to get some relief. In the past, for Mads, good sex was fast in and fast out but he found that with the Brit, he wanted it to go on and on, really savor it.

The deep, almost broken sound of Mads’ voice sent shivers of longing up his spine as Hugh curled his long fingers inside, stroking from the inside out a bit rougher than he had before, just too eager anymore. He’d barely opened him enough when he impatiently withdrew his hand and replaced thick digits with his even thicker cock, driving deep and right to the hilt in a single thrust. The shock of tightness drove the air from the Brit’s lungs as he held Mads’ hips hard. “Fuck….”

Mads cursed in his native tongue at the sudden intrusion, but he was worked open more than he had been the other time. He gripped the arm of the couch white knuckled and let out a deep roaring groan. He was coming to love the way the younger man simply took what he wanted, and how he wanted. They were insatiable for each other, and he knew he never wanted this to end. "Fucking hell, Hugh...yes, harder-"

Hugh loved that he didn’t have to hold back with Mads, that he could give him everything he had without shame or reservation. As he began to move more, he bent over the older man, draping himself over his body and bared his teeth, dragging them across the long sleek tanned muscle. He could be as raw and dark and animalistic as he wanted, uninhibited and untamed. “God, fucking hell….oh Mads, if you had any idea how good you feel, you are perfect, just perfect…”

"Yeah?" Mads moaned, looking back over his shoulders as best he could at Hugh, a seductive grin playing over his sharp features. He felt like he was about to explode already from how wonderfully the Englishman's cock was pressing against his prostate each and every time. "Not as good as you though, I'm sure of that..."

“God I just want to fuck you so hard and fast, Mads,” he rasped, rolling his hips deep and slow for the moment, savoring the squeeze of tight muscle around the base of his cock and up each inch with every thrust. He was doubtful sex with anyone else would ever feel this good again.

"No complaints here," Mads groaned, huskily and pushed back onto Hugh's cock, taking him in as deep as he could. He wanted all of him, for himself, and to himself, but he would take any and everything he could get. "You feel so good, fucking phenomenal, min kaereste."

Hugh struggled to steady himself and keep his pace languid. “Can you take more?” he panted in question, dragging his nails down Mads’ back slowly.

"Yes, come on, give it to me," Mads pleaded, in a deep raspy moan, looking at him over his shoulder. His body was screaming for more, his skin on fire and groin burning with pleasure. "Because I will certainly be giving it to you, next...count on it."

Hugh braced his hands on either side of the older man’s hips and began a punishingly rough pace, balls slapping against Mads’ thighs as he pounded. “You asked for it...oh fuck…” he groaned, pivoting his hips up and jack-hammering into him harder. He began to feel himself lose control and moaned, his voice rough. “Fuck, Mads, Mads, Mads…” he panted.

"Fuck, Hugh, oh shit, yes," Mads roared, holding onto the arm of the couch as he was pounded into oblivion. He needed to hold off his orgasm so he could take the younger man but he wasn't sure he'd be able to. "Helvede, so fucking good, baby."

Hugh felt his climax shoot through him like a jolt of lightning, his hips shuddering violently as he howled out Mads’ name. His muscles glistened with sweat, one leg up on the couch as he hit just the right angle to bury himself as deep as possible as he shot his load inside the older man. He felt like he’d never stop coming, gripping his hips viciously hard as he jerked into him violently. “Oh fuck Mads, Mads, I couldn’t, I can’t...oh fuck…”

Mads moaned again and again, his hand squeezing the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm but it was of no use, the way Hugh fucked into him, cock pressing just so, it sent him over the edge and he spurted out ropes of creamy release onto the couch as his vision went white. "Hugh, fuck, fuck, gods yes-!" he panted, his whole body clenching tight around his lover, as his heart raced and chest heaved. As he came down, he was finally able to speak clearly. "Can't what? And I guess my turn will have to wait a bit since I came," he chuckled, breath ragged, sweat covering his tawny skin.

Hugh held Mads close and chuckled as he panted harshly. He shifted his body and sagged to the sofa, tugging Mads on top of him to recline. “Oh fucking hell. We need to quit smoking. We should’ve started doing this ten years ago when we were younger,” he joked, rubbing the older man’s muscular backside and slapping it playfully.

"I think it's too late for me to quit, damage is done," Mads chuckled and then grunted at the slap. He liked that more than he would admit in this moment of recuperation. As he caught his breath, he leaned down to kiss Hugh, and pressed their brows together. "I agree though, we should have been doing this fucking years ago...shit, you are quite the tiger and you know that's my favorite animal."

The Brit laughed. “You know I found a blue tee shirt with a tiger on it, reminded me of you.” He sighed in pure contentment and kissed the crest of Mads’ cheekbone. “I wish we could go back in time, you know?”

"I know, right? Like, man, wouldn't that be fantastic..." Mads agreed, cupping Hugh's jaw as he looked off into the distance thinking for a moment, turning his attention back to his lover. He was happy, sated, and thought about that he never wanted this to end. "A tiger shirt, huh, did you get it?"

Hugh all but purred as Mads held his jaw, batting his eyes at the older man. “I did. A fan took a photo of me wearing it in fact, and someone pointed out the connection.” He didn’t want to think of all this ending either, though he knew it would, knew he’d soon be on his way back to New York and faced with the inevitable.

"Fannibals," Mads chuckled, shaking his head but quickly became lost all over again in Hugh's hypnotic gaze. He rubbed his thumb over the Englishman's lower lip, pulling it down gently to show off the other's pearly teeth before he leaned in to kiss him. "What is it about you that brings out the cheesy romantic in me, hm?"

“My incredible charm and boyish good looks. They drilled it into me at Winchester, and now everyone is simply doomed,” Hugh teased, kissing Mads back a little bit harder and groping him. He reached under the couch and pulled a small lever, flattening the furniture to a fold-out bed. Hugh made a mock-surprised face at the older man. “Did you know it did that?”

"Reminds me of that BoConcept furniture thingy I did, but no, Mister Prince Charming, I didn't," Mads winked, and rolled over onto his back, stretching out with a loud groan, wiggling his toes. "Where would I be without you to teach me these things and send me fanfiction?" he asked, looking over at his handsome lover, grinning from ear to ear at his adorable expression and practically infallible wit.

“Sitting on milk crates reading the New York Times?” Hugh joked, groaning and rolling his eyes in mock horror at his own terrible humor. He giggled and his ear wiggled as he pounced on top of the older man playfully, pinning him down once again.

Mads grunted, acting like Hugh was heavy, and then chuckled warmly as he gazed up at him. The older man was utterly enthralled with the Brit, never happier than he was right now. With a mischievous look in his eyes, he licked his lips before speaking, "Maybe Tony the Tiger is a more fitting name for you, now that I think about it..."

“Gonna pour milk on me and have me for breakfast, then, Mister Mikkelsen?” He teased, pushing a muscular thigh between Mads’ legs and biting kisses along his shaggy jawline. This boyish horseplay, he could carry on with this forever. He loved it loved everything about this man, every laugh every smile, every stupid joke, every second with him.

"Well you are grrreat!" Mads joked, laughing throatily, as arms wrapped around the Englishman. He too loved every moment with Hugh, they went together perfectly both personally and as acting partners. "And I enjoy having you in the morning...anytime of the fucking day, right?"

Hugh gave a rough laugh and flipped Mads over, rolling the Dane on top of him this time. He loved the feel of the man on top of his body and arched into him luxuriously. “Day, night, afternoon, top, bottom, as much as you can take me,” he rumbled, nipping Mads’ earlobe.

"Oh I love cereal anytime," Mads grinned again but then groaned as Hugh nipped at his ear, his cock twitching with the promise of thickening anew. He ground his hips down, seeking friction as he kissed the younger man sloppy and slow. "I'll take you, let you take me...as long as we're together and doing--feeling this, I'm fucking content."

“Can’t fucking believe we’re talking about cereal, ass naked like this on your couch in Iceland,” Hugh whispered, looking up when he heard a light buzzing from his pants pocket on the floor. It was closer to Mads, and he made a face at the older man and arched into him a bit, nodding for him to grab them for him.

Mads, still chuckling at Hugh's joke, leaned down to meet him for a quick peck on the lips before he reached over the grab the buzzing pants. He pulled out the phone and without looking, handed it over to his lover with a cheeky grin, "Making the old man do all the work, I see..."

Hugh took the device and looked at it with a frown, swiping his finger over the screen. He quickly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa as a serious expression taking over his features. “Oh, shit,” he muttered.

Sitting up just as quickly, Mads moved next to Hugh, using the lever to return the undone couch to its upright position. He looked at his lover's expression, and furrowed his brows, lips pursed with worry. "What? What's the matter, min skat?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Hugh handed his phone to Mads. On the screen was a text from his publicist and two photos; taken from a distance, but still clear enough. The first was Mads looking around and pulling Hugh into an alleyway, the second, he had him against the brick and was pressed into him, kissing him. “Jodi just sent me these.”

Mads looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes, his whole face shifting into one of annoyance, worry. "Fucking paparazzi, we can't have any goddamned privacy," he all but growled, running his free hand through his silvery strands. He knew his wife wouldn't be upset, they had an agreement, but he wasn't sure about Hugh or how Claire would take it and more than that, the media would be all over a story like this. "I'm sorry, Hugh. Shit, I shouldn't have...I mean I don’t regret any of this but what are you--we, going to do?"

Hugh took the phone back, wiping a hand over his face. “I have no idea. I….I need to talk to Claire. Before she sees this.”

"So I guess you are going to head back then, right?" Mads said, sadly, but he understood. The Dane pulled his smokes from the pack on the table and lit one, tipping them towards Hugh in offering. "I don't want you to have any problems, because of me..."

The Brit took the offered smoke and nodded sadly. “She’s not back yet. But I need to talk to her about this before she hears it from someone else. I need to call her. Fuck, this just...I’ll call her. I don’t know when I’m leaving yet, though. She’s only two hours ahead of us. I’ll try in a bit.”

"Ok, and I'll call Hanne too, just so she knows, but I don't anticipate any problems there," Mads said, quietly, putting the pack down and taking a deep pull from his cigarette. He placed his hand on the Englishman's thigh and rubbed, giving him an apologetic look as he did. "I'm glad you're not leaving yet though, got a few more days I have to be here, interview tomorrow. I just hope like fuck it doesn't come up then."

Hugh nodded, blue eyes drifting down, his mind utterly distracted with thoughts of what he would say. This was not something he wanted to discuss over the phone, and he was angry his hand was being forced like this, angry his privacy was being invaded so callously. “I’m glad I’m not leaving yet either...I just wish I didn’t have to do this over the phone, you know?”

"I know," Mads said, able to see Hugh was upset, and he was too, but he was more light hearted. That and he knew it wouldn't be much of a problem for him and his wife. "I can go out for a bit, let you have some privacy if you'd like? It's my fault, right? I shouldn't have been so fucking careless but I wanted to prove to you that Ben meant nothing."

Hugh put both hands on Mads’ arms to stop him. “It's not your fault. Don’t...don’t Mads. It takes two here, right? Let me make this call...you don’t have to go anywhere. We’re in this together. Stay with me.” He took out his phone and began to dial, steadying his breath and stood to walk the room.

"You're right and I won't go anywhere, kaereste." Mads smiled at Hugh and nodded, watching Hugh pace back and forth as he waited for Claire to answer. All he could hope for was the best, and that things weren’t totally fucked for them both. Still, inwardly, he chided himself for having been so swept up in the moment that he’d not been watching to see if anyone was around that day.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang and rang, but was stopped only by voice mail. The Englishman tried a few more times, but it kept ringing through. In frustration, he tried her assistant, then the nanny, but no one was picking up. He sighed and sat back down on the sofa next to Mads, and picked up the cigarettes to light a new one. “Think I may have to fly down there. I just...I don’t want her to hear about this from someone else.”

Mads lit another as well and pursed his lips. He wasn't happy that Hugh would have to be leaving after all, but he certainly understood. "No, I don't want her to either. You need to do what you need to do, right?" he said, taking a pull off of his cigarette. It was a non-smoking room, but he would pay extra for the cleaning when they left. The Dane blew out a gray, wispy cloud and looked over at the younger man, touching his thigh with his free hand. "When are you going?"

Hugh tilted his head and rubbed his chin, blue eyes surveying Mads thoughtfully. “I should get to her as soon as possible. I…” He stopped and put the smoke down in the ashtray, picking up his friend’s hand and holding it. “I meant it when I said I love you. But, I care for her, and we have a child, a life.” Tears dampened his eyes as his voice broke.

Pushing down his confused, hurt feelings, Mads smiled and rubbed his rough thumb over the skin of Hugh's hand and nodded. "Of course, I understand, Hugh, I have a family of my own too, and I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to choose," he said, quietly and then leaned forward to kiss the Brit's lips once. "I love you too, Wee-man and we'll see each other again sometime, right?"

“Of course we will, Mads. I will see you again as soon as I can.” Hugh nodded and walked to the bedroom to begin to pack. He knew he needed to take care of this, as difficult as it was, and  there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. The truth was though the tears stung his eyes and there was a pain in his chest as he moved through the room, knowing how their work schedules were. Over a year had passed between their last meeting, and who knows when they would see each other again.

Mads had nodded back and offered a smile as Hugh walked into the bedroom to back, but he didn't get up. He knew Hugh likely needed a moment to himself, so he ran his hand through his hair and finished his smoke, damp eyes narrowed contemplatively. After a moment, he got up and redressed, grabbing a beer from the fridge and leaning against the kitchen counter. He had to get ahold of himself and he knew that; it would all be fine, it had to be. "Want a beer, sweetheart?" he called out, wondering to himself when he might actually see Hugh again; he knew how it went after all.

Hugh had just finished throwing his things back in his bags and called his assistant to get his flight booked. He sat back down. “I could really use it, actually. Earliest they could find for me isn’t until tomorrow morning. Almost a whole fucking day. Well, It’ll have to do I guess,” he sighed.

That perked Mads up a little bit, hearing that he would have Hugh at least another night, but he knew that was selfish thinking and that his friend needed to get to Claire as soon as possible. He walked over to the Brit, handed him the bottle, and sat down next to him. "Sorry to hear you can't go until tomorrow," he said, and tipped his head back, downing a few gulps of his beer. "Do you think...I mean, how do you think she'll react?"

Hugh shook his head. “She knows I’ve been with men before, before her and I...She knows I’d never do anything to hurt her or Cyrus. I honestly don’t know, Mads. I’m hoping she can understand, somehow, because…” he looked up at the Dane, daring himself to look into those amber eyes again, unable to complete his thought aloud.  

Mads found himself unable to look away, his free hand going to cup Hugh's jaw, thumb tracing his cheek bone. "Because, what, min skat?" he murmured, his heart racing all over again. He knew the Englishman didn't want to hurt his family, just as he didn't but there was something undeniable between them. As they both stood up from the overwhelming uncertainty, he pursed his lips but stayed close.

“I don’t know how I can give this up. How I can let go of you,” Hugh exhaled in a rush. He leaned in close, standing so near him, his eyes resting heavily on Mads’ full pout, and he pressed his mouth against him. A helpless grown left him as he did, his right hand circling behind his head and tangling into long silver tendrils.

Mads kissed him back, clutching Hugh's face and laving their tongues together. He poured all of his emotions right into the Brit, inhaling sharply through his nose. "I know, I don't want to let you go either," he murmured, and leaned in again, unable and unwilling to stop.

Hugh’s finger’s slid between the buttons of the shirt Mads had thrown back on, grazing over the coarse, thick chest hair he found himself craving so much. He leaned his forehead on Mads’ and panted, trying to get a hold of himself, but feeling himself losing control all over again. “Stop me, Mads. Keep me from doing this again…”

"What if I can't stop either, Hugh, what if I don't want to," Mads murmured, and leaned into the Brit, walking him back towards the bed slowly. He was on fire all over again for his lover, wanted to take comfort in him and fuck the pain away. It didn't matter who was on top, despite it being his 'turn', he just needed to feel him. "We have one more night, why not make use of it, kaereste?"

“Mads…” Hugh heard his voice, from somewhere outside himself, and felt himself falling, his body itself relaxing down on the bed as he pulled the Danish man on top of him, his mouth biting demanding, aggressive kisses from his lips. “I need you. I can’t say no. Please fuck me. Make me forget about all of this, everything just for tonight.”

"Hugh..." Mads responded, between frantic kisses, "I need you too." The Dane pulled off his shirt and stripped Hugh of his underwear that he'd put back on in the bedroom, as quickly as he could and then recaptured his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside as he reached for the lube to slick his fingers. He inserted two into the Englishman right away, sucking at his neck before he murmured, "I'll make the pain go away for both of us, if only for tonight."

Hugh whimpered helplessly, already arching into the older man from the moment he felt his thick digits invade his body. He’d become addicted so fast, spiraling down this well of lust driven desire and need for that feeling again and again. “Yes, fuck yes,  _ more,  _ Mads,” he rasped, lifting muscular thighs and letting his legs fall open invitingly.

"Fuck..." Mads leaned forward, curving his fingers with a growl to hit that pleasure point, hot tongue licking from Hugh's plump balls to his leaking tip. He suckled there, inserting a third finger to work him open properly. A minute or so of this he popped off and replaced his fingers with his swollen cock, pressing into the hilt with a loud rumbling groan. "You feel so good..."

The wet heat of his mouth had Hugh writhing on the bed, hands fisting into silver tendrils and tugging on his hair, eager for more of everything. When he finally gave exactly what he wanted, the younger man’s cherry lips fell open in a silent gasp. Even after the amount of times they’d already done this, it was still a shock to feel the thick heaviness of Mads’ cock pushing deep inside him like that. “Oh fuck, Mads,” he finally growled, his long torso stretching out as he wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist.

"Talk to me, that's it, baby," Mads growled, thick and heady. He hooked his arms under and over Hugh's shoulders, leaving no space between them as he started to build a fast pace. The older man's balls smacked wetly, sounds filling the room. It was the same for him, as it was for the man he was fucking, it always felt like the first time and hoped it would stop, or change. "Helvede...Ah, Hugh-"

“Oh God Mads, give it to me, fuck, come on, harder,” he begged, his voice dark, deep and rough, already hoarse with desire. Hugh met each thrust eagerly, lifting his hips, fingernails buried in the older man’s muscled back, wanting to take everything he could give, and make it last forever.

"Shit-" Mads grunted, and drove into Hugh brutally hard, panting into his neck, where he kissed and scraped his teeth, but never sank them in. The older man licked up to those irresistibly succulent lips and speared his tongue inside, feeding from the Brit’s mouth as their bodies slapped together over and over. "So fucking hungry for my Viking cock, aren’t you?"

“Oh gods, Mads yes, fuck you’re so thick you feel so good inside, you keep this up…” Hugh groaned, his cock rutting against the older man’s furry belly. Sticky pre come leaked from the head and dribbled between them as he moaned louder, bucking into Mads desperately. He reached between his legs with his right hand to tug over his overheated, hard flesh. “Fuck…”

Mads all but howled as he fucked into his lover, kissing him passionately, and swiveling his hips. He pulled back, onto his knees and pushed Hugh's legs back to his chest, spread. It was the perfect position to press firmly against his prostate as well as allow the Dane to take the younger man's cock from him and stroke. "Come for me, fucking let me  _ feel _ you come, skat."   

The new angle drove Mads so deeply into the younger man, he threw his head back and screamed as he came violently, without warning. He could neither control it nor hold it back as it ripped through his body, thick ropes of cream gushing across his own neck and chest. “Fuck, oh fuck MADS!” he moaned as his hips shook, and he writhed beneath the Dane helplessly.

It was beautiful, watching Hugh come like that, so raw and unhinged. Mads' orgasm was ripped from him then and he spilled inside of the Brit, painting his quivering walls. "Oh shit, Hugh, fuck!" he roared, muscles flexing and clenching as he fell on top of his lover and kissed him heatedly. "I love you, goddamn, fucking love you so much..."

“Oh god, Mads I love you so much, too,” Hugh echoed back to him, fingers curling into coarse tufts of silver hair. He slid his head to the older man's chest, ear pressed to sweaty skin, listening to his heart hammering within loudly. The emotion reverberating in his head was overpowering.

Mads panted, trying to catch his breath as he held Hugh's head against his chest and licked his lips. "Helvede, you are addictive." After a minute, the Dane pulled out and rolled over, next to the Englishman, reaching for his smokes. Once he lit one, he held up the pack in offering. "Want one, kaereste?"

Hugh grinned and took it from him gratefully. “Yes, thank you, love.” He took a deep drag after lighting it, savoring the taste and sensation. He tangled his fingers between the Dane's, bringing their hands up in front of him to examine them. “Wish we could make this last forever.”

"Yeah, I do too," Mads said, exhaling a thick cloud of gray smoke. He looked at their hands, and noticed how they fit together perfectly. This felt right, all of it. His heart started to hurt with the thought that Hugh would be leaving tomorrow, and the tough Danish man felt tears pricking his honey-colored eyes. He sniffed, lip curling and swallowed as he looked off to the side to try to hide it.

Hugh felt the sizzle of emotion in the air between them and sighed deeply. He brought Mads’ rough knuckles to his lips and brushed kisses over them lightly. “Somehow it’ll be okay,” he murmured as he continued smoking.

"Yeah, I hope so," Mads agreed, watching Hugh as they smoked. They spent the rest of the night talk, and laying in each other's arms until they both fell asleep.

***

The next morning, rays of light woke Hugh obtrusively, his phone vibrating a minute after he woke. Mads lay next to him, sleeping soundly, and he didn't want to wake him. A dull pain throbbed in his chest as he fumbled around for his clothes, trying to quietly get dressed. Maybe an Irish goodbye would be the best way to handle this. It was going to hurt like hell either way.

Mads stirred, but didn't wake, dreaming peacefully about none other than the man who debating on leaving him without a word. Before he'd fallen asleep last night, the Dane had searched his mind, trying to find someway they could make this work. It was a tricky situation.

Hugh set his luggage by the door and looked back at the sleeping man, covers cast off his naked body, and he heaved a sigh as he looked at him. He just couldn’t leave like that; the Brit walked over to the edge of the bed and crawled over him, brushing his mouth over Mads’ lips. He peppered soft kisses down his neck and whispered, “Mads...I have to go.”

"What?" Mads grumbled, sleepily, and then groaned at the affection being given. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hugh's neck, tugging him closer. "Fuck, I can take you, let me get dressed." He released his lover, suddenly feeling the pang of sadness surge through his body like a virus. He didn't want him to leave; the Dane wanted them to stay hidden away here, forever. "I mean if it won't make you late, right?"

“You really want to say goodbye in a public airport, Mads? I can just take an Uber. This is hard enough…” he trailed off, his voice tight with emotion, already regretting waking the man. Tears were stinging his eyes and his voice was rough, a burning ache in his chest at what he knew was inevitable.

"At least let me drive you there, we can say goodbye in the car," Mads offered, not at all wanting to have to do this but he was glad Hugh had woke him up. He would have been heartbroken if he hadn't gotten the opportunity to say goodbye. "I just...you know, want all the time I can get with you before..."

Hugh looked at him, vision blurring as he searched his face. Of course it wasn’t goodbye forever, he knew that, but it had been so long since their previous meeting. Their lives were so busy constantly. And with this newly intimate connection, he simply couldn’t bear the idea of waiting another year to see Mads again. “Yes. Drive me there, then,” he relented, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for Mads to dress, a sad smile on his lips. 

Mads got up and started to get dressed, quickly and once he was ready, he leaned down to kiss Hugh's mouth. "Let's go. I don't want you to miss your flight," he said, swallowing down his emotions that burned through him. It wasn't possible to conceal what he felt entirely as his golden hues were damp from the tears that threatened to spill.  Maybe they would see each other again soon, and if nothing else for season four of Hannibal which was due to be back in August.

Hugh walked out to Mads’ rental and loaded his bags inside. The ride back was quiet, their fingers interlaced together palm to palm.

Mads pulled up to the airport parking and shut off the engine. "So this is it, right? We're here," he trailed off and undid his seat belt. His eyes were wet again, and leaned forward instinctively, kissing Hugh passionately. Thankfully they were secluded, and the tinted windows aided even more.

Hugh kissed Mads desperately, tears slipping between their lips as they did. “I’m sorry, Mads,” he whispered against his lips.

"No, no, it's not your fault, kaereste," Mads murmured over Hugh's mouth, tasting the salty liquid. He held him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you, and you love me, so we can figure this out. One way or another."

“I’ll let you know what happens with Claire, okay?” Hugh wrapped his arms around the Dane’s neck and licked into his mouth slowly, returning his kisses deeply and hugging him tight.

"Please do. I’ll be waiting," Mads said when they parted for air, and then went back in for more. He held Hugh by the back of his head and around the waist, groaning through tears as they kissed.  The Dane wanted to beg him to stay, or run away together, just them, but he knew that couldn't happen; while he loved the Englishman, he also loved his own family very much. “Jeg elsker dig, skat.”

Hugh returned the impassioned kisses, not wanting to let go either. It felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, the anguish of letting go. “I love you, Mads,” he whispered. He wiped his hands over his face before getting out and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, knowing he could be seen and photographed at any point and not wanting to make things any harder. “I’ll call,” he said finally, and turned to leave.

Mads had hardly heard the car door being opened, so into their kiss and their sad separation. "Okay, Hugh," he called out, just before the Brit shut the door and got his luggage from the trunk that the Dane had popped from the inside. He waited until his lover was gone and allowed himself to fully cry. It wasn't something he did often, but he was beside himself with grief. Hugh was gone.

Hugh couldn’t bring himself to look back, and simply got into the airport and made his way to security and his gate. He needed to use this time to get his head on and think about how he would speak to his wife, work on things for his family. He couldn’t be selfish, he had to think of Cyrus; ultimately, his son was his top priority, he knew that.

Mads left after a little while, and went back to the now empty hotel room; a reminder of the time he'd spent with his friend. He called Hanne and explained everything, thankful that as predicted, she was totally okay with everything given their prior agreement. Nonetheless, the Dane had one more interview to do and then he too, would be flying back to Denmark, cutting his vacation short since Iceland now seemed to only remind him of what had happened. All he could do now, was live his life, focus on his family and career and wait for Hugh to be in touch.

***

Hugh landed in Cape Town and drove out to Claire’s hotel. He’d been unable to get in touch with her until he was nearly there, and she was shocked to learn of his arrival. It wasn’t ideal, as right away, she knew something was wrong. He just asked when she’d be done filming. She didn’t know, but she told him to wait at her room.

When he arrived, it was quite late, but she was in her room; fortunately it seemed they’d let her take off for the night. Cyrus was already asleep, and Hugh was disappointed but didn’t want to wake him. Claire embraced the tall Brit as he entered the room, but immediately pulled away, seeing and feeling the tension in him.

“Okay cut the bullshit. What’s wrong?” She asked quickly, furrowing her brow.

“Yes, let’s sit down Claire, please,” he said, taking her elbow and guiding her to the living room.

She moved with him into the living room and sat, swallowing hard and frowning further. “Hugh, you’re freaking me out, will you just tell me what’s going on? I’m happy to see you, but,” she stopped, examining him closely.

Hugh rubbed a hand over his face and looked her in the eyes. “I came from Reykjavik. I was with Mads,” he began.

“Yeah, I fucking know that, Hugh, you told me,” she snapped, frustrated now that he wouldn’t just come out with it. Realization started dawning over her as she took in his discomfort and embarrassment.

“There’s a photo. I didn’t want you to find out from anyone else,” He said flatly. He handed her his phone to show her, and she looked at the screen, flicking her finger across to look. Her lips formed a thin line and she sighed, handing the phone back to him. Her blue eyes focused on the floor, tears welling up as she sat there a minute, letting it sink in. 

“I love you, Claire,” he said suddenly, rushing to sit next to her on the small sofa. He put his arm around her narrow shoulders. “You and Cyrus are everything to me, you know that. I’m not….I’m not trying to be selfish…”

Claire took his hand and kissed it, her body softening. “I know. Does this mean you want to leave?” She asked, looking at him with fear and pain in her eyes.

Hugh shook his head and took her face in his hands, his eyes ablaze with passion. “No, Claire, hell no, you’re my family, I could never abandon you like that. I told you, I love you, and I love our son,” he answered fervently.

She looked in his eyes and nodded. “But be honest with me, what do you want? Is he what you want? Was this just a fling or was it more?” She asked quietly.

Hugh shook his head. “I don’t know, Claire, but I’m not gambling my family on that question. I need you and Cyrus to be alright first and foremost. And I don’t...I obviously don’t want to draw unwanted attention because of our careers. Jodi’s negotiating with the photographer right now so the photos won’t be released.”

“Alright, I mean yeah. What...how did this even happen?” She asked. “God...I know you guys were close but I thought you were just buddies,” she said, leaning back and pulling away slightly.

Hugh crossed his legs and sighed. “I don’t even know what happened, it just did. I think I’ve always had some kind of underlying feelings for him, but it just...I mean we hadn’t seen each other since season three wrapped and it came rushing back I guess. I don’t know what happened or what it meant, if anything, honestly Claire.”

“God, does Hanne know yet?”

“They have an open relationship he says. I guess they’ve been together so long and are so close that’s just how they are, I don’t know,” he said.

“Europeans,” she snorted with an uncomfortable smile. “Fuck, Hugh, is that what you want? So you wouldn’t care if I started sleeping around too?”

“Goddamn it Claire, of course I care. I’m telling you, I flew here because I care,” Hugh said, trying to keep his voice down for Cyrus. He realized though even as she said it, he wasn’t sure what he really wanted.

“Well, if you see him again, are you going to do this again?” She asked, not angrily, more in a tone of curiosity.

“No...I...don’t know. I wouldn’t jeopardize us,” he replied, uncrossing his legs and looking back into her eyes deeply. “I’ll never lie to you, Claire.”

“I know you won’t. I love you, Hugh, and I’m glad you came here to tell me this. I don’t think I could forgive you if you kept this from me. I’m not happy about it, but we can work on this somehow. I mean...I don’t exactly know how I feel, Hugh, I just know I don’t want to lose you, and I love you more than anything in this world. And you’re my son’s father and we need you,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Hugh pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. “And you have me. You both do.”

***

Mads had heard from Hugh when he'd landed, but sadly, as predicted, the communication seemed to be sparse and the Dane found himself missing Hugh all too much.

Months passed, and Bryan had contacted Mads for a meeting to discuss Hannibal season four. He was excited, but mostly because it meant he would get to see Hugh. Grinning, he sent a text to the Englishman.

_ Hey Wee-man, did Bryan call you yet? How've you been, it feels like it's been ages... _

It wasn't what Mads really wanted to say, but he hit send anyways.

Hugh was in Nyack filming season three of The Path, and had just boarded the train for home when his phone buzzed with a text from Mads.

It wasn't a surprise to hear from him now, though their communications had become fewer since those heated days in Iceland. Hugh had not really told him much about what had happened with Claire, and then as always tends to happen, life got busy. Before he knew it, months had passed. In between those times, Hugh found himself thinking longingly of Mads, missing him, but what could he do? They were slaves to their jobs, to their careers. He had a hectic film schedule in New York, Mads had yet another movie project, time marched on.

And then Bryan called. He was anxious, as was everyone, to start talking about Hannibal again. When had they ever stopped talking about Hannibal, really, but now, August was right around the corner and the talks were more concrete. He wanted to meet, and Hugh booked a meeting with him.

And now Mads was texting him. He felt an ache in his belly as he pecked out a reply.

_ Mads, hi. He did. I'm meeting with him Thursday. I hope you're well and we can meet up soon. _

Hugh wondered nervously how it would be to see Mads after what had happened between them.

Mads looked at his phone, having been checking it periodically, and put out his smoke. He quickly opened the message to answer.

_ Yeah, I'm meeting him Thursday too, he wants to see us both, so looks like I'll be seeing you then. Maybe we can get some dinner or something after? _

He hit send, and also wondered how things would go; he was glad that that picture never got published of the two of them.

Hugh felt a warmth of excitement settle in his belly at the reply. So Mads would be there too. He felt himself responding to the thought already, memories of what they'd done, how he'd felt, surging back through him. He wondered if Mads would hate him for not explaining more or keeping in touch.

_ Yes we should. We can grab something after the meeting. See you then. _

He saw a flash in his periphery and looked behind him; someone with a camera phone staring at him and undoubtedly snapping a photo. He resisted a scowl and simply shot a pointed look at the person before turning back towards the window.

Upon hearing his phone, Mads looked at it again, and grinned, quickly replying back.

_ Fantastic, see you soon, kaereste. _

The Dane couldn't resist a little nod with pet name,  to the time they'd spent together, nor could he deny the fact that his heart was racing at the notion that he'd be seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaereste= sweetheart  
> skat= baby  
> helvede= hell  
> Jeg elsker dig= I love you


	7. Chapter 7

Hugh smoothed down his white shirt and dark blue dress pants as he looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled the tie off and left it, wishing he had a chance to change but knowing there wasn't time. He was running from a quick press event for Hulu straight to the meeting with Bryan. Running a hand through his thickening dark curls, he frowned and decided it would have to do. 

The ride was miraculously short considering it was late afternoon rush hour traffic in New York City. The Englishman exited his Uber and made his way into the hotel Bryan was staying to head up for the meeting. 

The elevator ride up was nerve-wracking in that all he could think of was Mads; was he here yet? How long would he be here? On Hugh’s on home turf, he wondered how different it would all feel, or would it be exactly the same?

Mads had on a pair of blue jeans, and red button up shirt, wanting to look nice for Hugh. It was tight, the european cut, or so he'd been told, and he wore brown shoes with it. He shaved, and his hair feathered clean and towards his chiseled face as he checked his appearance once more and head out from his room the hotel he'd checked into the night before, which was the one Bryan was staying at. 

The Dane was walking down the hall when he saw Hugh coming out of the elevator. It seemed as though they were in sync after all these months. The next thought to occur to Mads was just how handsome he looked, especially with the longer hair though, the shorter was equally appealing and brought out his eyes, as well as the cute ears. 

Nonetheless, Mads smiled a toothy smile, eyes crinkling and warm; he wanted to take him into his arms and kiss him. He didn't. "Hugh, hej, uh, hi, it's good to see you. I was just heading to Bryan's room. I am staying here too for the week."

Hugh’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw Mads, looking completely different than the last time he'd seen him. In Iceland he'd had a full beard and long hair; now he was clean cut and shaved, dressed in tailored clothes that perfectly accentuated his broad shoulders and trim waist. He was caught off guard, but after a moment of flushed surprise, found his voice again. “Mads, hi. I'm heading there too. Wow, you, you cleaned up well. Already channeling Hannibal?” he asked, smiling and reaching out for a hug.

Mads was equally shaken by Hugh's appearance, and blushed at the compliment, pulling the smaller man into a full body hug. He rubbed down Hugh's back with his large veiny hands, feeling the planes of muscle through the fabric, and took in his scent. "Thanks, and I figured I'd better start getting ready, right? You look good too, spectacular actually," he rasped and after a moment, let go, though he didn't want to. "And I see you’re getting those ‘Will Graham’ curls that ‘Hannibal’ loves so much."

Knowing they had to go in and meet with Bryan, Hugh tried to keep control of himself but the truth was, all the old feelings came surging back through when Mads hugged him tight. He was sure the older man could feel his heart pounding even as he pulled away, and he blushed crimson n at the compliment, feeling his cheeks heat up conspicuously. “Luckily Jessica didn't make me cut them for this season,” he grinned, brushing a hand over the back of his head shyly.

"Don't mistake me, you look just as handsome with 'Cal's' earlier hairstyle, but I do like the curls," Mads grinned and found himself almost reaching out to card through them. He played it off like he was reaching up to brush through his own hair and chuckled. "Right, so ah, let's go listen to Bryan talk for hours about his plans for the next season and then we can catch up over dinner." 

Hugh's breath caught in his throat when he saw Mads’ hand, his eyes darting to look around for anyone watching. He exhaled shakily and smiled when he didn't touch him. “Yeah we should head inside,” he agreed, his cheeks flushing from the interaction.

The door to the suite opened as if on cue, and Bryan greeted the two men with an exuberant embrace, both at once as they came in. 

“God, it’s good to see you guys! Come in, come in. Mads, wow you really cleaned up! How was Iceland?” Bryan beckoned them inside to the living room area of the suite where he had beverages and snacks spread out in a table between two couches. 

Mads smiled at Bryan, and hugged him back, happy to see him. The last time he’d seen him had been at the Rogue One premier, and even that felt like forever ago. "Hey Bryan, good to see you and thanks. Had to get ready for the cannibal, right?" he chuckled. "Iceland was good. After my holiday there, I hadn't been back long before I was going there again. It was physically a lot of work, but worth it." 

The Dane walked with Hugh to the living room and grabbed a beer, sitting down on the couch and sprawling out. He couldn't help but steal glances at his Englishman, though he made it subtle. "So what have you got for us?"

The next hour was filled with Bryan described in animated detail to the two men his plans for season four, including plot twists, guests stars, directors. He’d managed to get Ricky Whittle, one of his newest actors from American Gods on board and was particularly excited about seeing him work with them. He wrapped up with business details, including timelines and shooting locations, revealing he was working with Starz, who looked like the most likely candidates to be picking them up.  

Just listening to Bryan and watching him wave his hands in the air joyfully brought Hugh right back to his memories of when he first spoke to the man about the show, and it was impossible to not get excited about it. Of course they’d been talking about this ever since they’d gotten the bad news of the cancellation, but to have concrete details really made it seem more real.

He kept stealing looks at Mads, his eyes running down the length of his long legs and thighs, across his broad chest, buttons straining, spying the sliver of skin exposed at his belly from a gap in the fabric. He caught himself licking his lips and then Mads looking at him, and quickly looked away, blushing. 

Mads was equally excited. When Hugh looked away, blushing, he waited until he could catch his gaze and then flashed a toothy grin his way when Bryan wasn't paying attention.  

Finally the meeting concluded and the Dane had finished his beer, two actually and stood, shaking the showrunner's hand. "So we'll see you in the next few months, Bryan. This should be fantastic, ready to rock and roll for sure. I'm going to take Wee-man here," he said, emphasizing the name and looking at Hugh, "off your hands but I'll speak with you soon."

Hugh hugged Bryan as they said goodbye. “We’re going to get a beer like old times and catch up a bit. It was great to talk, I think we’re all excited. I should be wrapped up filming in Nyack by the end of September, so just let me know when you need me.” The Englishman grinned.

“Absolutely, guys. Thanks and talk soon,” Bryan said, bidding them farewell.

Hugh headed down the hall and turned to look at Mads to follow his lead. “So, beers?” He asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes," Mads grinned, and nodded, as they walked. The meeting had gone well, of course, but now that it was over, the Dane felt that swirling sensation in his belly, heating him up just being near Hugh. He didn't know much, about anything, as he'd not been told but the bare minimum. One thing was for certain, he intended to find out. "Did you want to have them in my room or go to dinner?"  

Hugh cleared his throat and a deep crimson came over his cheeks. He looked behind him briefly, back towards the doors they’d come from. “Your room, wouldn’t you say?” He said in a low voice, finally daring to make eye contact. He licked his lips after he said it, his hands in his pockets, pausing to see what Mads might say.

"I was thinking the same thing," Mads rumbled, his tone deeper than he'd meant for it be. His dark eyes roved down to Hugh's lips, transfixed on the sweep of his tongue before the lifted to impossibly blue hues. "It sounds like a spectacularly good idea, and it would give us more privacy, to talk and all, right?"

“Yeah, to talk,” Hugh said with a little smirk curling his lips. His blue eyes were focused on Mads’ mouth, and already his thoughts were wandering to how much he’d missed tasting and feeling them. “So where’s your room?”

"It's down this hall, at the end," Mads said, looking over to see Hugh looking at his mouth. He licked his lips and grinned flirtatiously, walking a bit faster as he started to grow anxious. "I think we need to have a long conversation, don't you, skat?"

Hugh followed, footsteps quickening to accommodate Mads’ longer strides. “Yeah, probably, a heart to heart. Long and deep. Quite a lot to catch up on.” he said as they walked, his heart pounding in his chest as they neared Mads’ room. He watched the way the Dane’s muscles flexed beneath the deep red of his fitted shirt and it made him lightheaded with how desperately he wanted to peel him out of it. 

Mads all but growled lustfully at the double entendre, and fished out the key card, slipping it in the slot to unlock his room. "Yeah, I feel quite passionately about this particular topic," he said, and then pushed it open, pulling Hugh inside. In the room, he pressed his friend against the wall, closing the door with his foot and crashed their lips together, roving large palms over the Englishman's tight, hot body. "I've fucking missed you..."

Hugh immediately began working open the buttons of Mads’ shirt, moaning wantonly into his mouth. “Been dying for this, for you,” he whispered, rolling his hips against hips and sliding his tongue into the Dane’s mouth urgently. A boiling heat roared through his veins, something he’d been missing all these months without him. 

"Thought about you all the time," Mads groaned, unfastening Hugh's shirt hastily as their mouths slotted together hotly. He finally freed the Brit of all his clothing from the waist up, and shrugged off his own shirt, pressing his furry chest against the younger man's smoother one as he ground his hips to seek more friction. It felt like everything had fallen back into place, his world making sense with just a few moments of this. "Too many clothes though, need you out of them." 

“Oh fuck, Mads, please,” Hugh begged. Feeling the older man’s hot skin and the coarse fur of his chest against him sent heat down to his belly and filled his cock slowly, causing it to press against the stiff fabric of his dress trousers. His hands roamed over the older man’s frame, trying to touch him everywhere at once.  

"I like it when you beg," Mads rumbled, and then deftly undid Hugh's pants, and then his own. Once they had both stepped out of them and were nude, he melded their lips together again as he blinded led the Englishman back towards the king sized bed in his room. He pushed him down and climbed between his muscular legs, grunting as he ground his hips down to make their cocks rub together. "Hugh...for helvede, you feel so good." 

“Mads...I’ve been thinking of you. Craving this, fucking  _ wanting  _ you,” Hugh whispered, tangling his fingers in Mads’ now-shorter silver locks and gripping the back of his head firmly as he licked hard into the older man’s mouth. He bit his lips and tongue roughly, almost violently, moaning loudly and rolling his hips up into him. 

Mads reached for the lube in the drawer, and popped the top. He rolled onto his side, taking Hugh with him and hitched the Brit's leg up over his hip as he continued spearing his mouth, hungrily. "Yeah? Me too," he groaned, cock leaking as he slicked up two fingers and dropped the bottle back behind him. He extended his hand, in between their bodies and pressed them over the Englishman's hole, rubbing. "How does that feel, kareste? Do you want more?"

Hugh whimpered needily and arched into the older man's thick fingers, his painfully hard cock leaking against his flat belly. “Oh fuck that's perfect Mads. Give me your cock now, gods, please,” he panted.

Mads pressed his fingers in, working Hugh open just so he wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't sure if Hugh had been with anyone in that capacity since Iceland, but he also wasn't going to ask. After another minute, he pulled them out and slicked up his cock, rolling back on top of the smaller man and pressed inside, slowly, with a loud moan. "Oh my god, sweetheart..."

The Brit could scarcely believe he’d survived the months without  _ this. _ The perfect feeling of utter fullness, being stuffed painfully, completely and entirely full of Mads’ thick, heavy flesh...there was nothing to compare to it. Hugh had his toys he’d play with in the tub sometimes, on his own, prostate stimulators and dildos to get himself off, but nothing felt like Mads’ cock. The slick slide of foreskin over solid hard heat pushing up inside until he could nearly feel him in his lungs, and Hugh was making noises he never did, whispering curses. He gripped Mads’ biceps, nails curling in painfully. “Please...deeper…”

Mads gladly complied. He wrapped his arms under Hugh's body and pulled out half way before pressing back in, to the hilt. From there he set up a forceful rhythm, cock tapping against the man's prostate as his balls slapped wetly and he panted into the crook of the Englishman's neck. There was nothing better than being inside of his lover, and not just the pleasure he received from it, but the emotions behind their joining. With a grunt, he licked up to Hugh's ear, teeth scraping over his velvety lobe as hot breath tickled there. "Fuck, Fuck, ah, shit, baby. Still so tight..."

Hugh was losing himself entirely in the sensations, each pass over his almond shaped nub inside causing the pleasure to shoot straight up his spine. He hooked his legs around Mads, arching and writhing under him, head thrown back and neck exposed as the older man’s teeth scraped over his sensitive skin so perfectly. 

"Just look at you," Mads murmured, with deep growl as he rocked his hips again and again, hard inside his lover. He kissed walked up to Hugh's succulent mouth and dove in, tasting every corner of the hot cavern there. Heat coiled and spread through his body, into his pulsing, hard viking cock, release threatening to spill at any minute. "I love you, so much, Hugh." 

The words almost took Hugh out of the moment, reminding him of all that lay between them, but his body had other ideas as the older man continued to work him over expertly. His fingers slipped through the sweat that began forming across striations of muscle, and he gripped harder trying to keep hold. “I...I love you too...God, please don’t stop, Mads,” he groaned. 

That hadn't been Mads intention, he merely found himself unable to repress the swell of emotion in his breast that he felt for Hugh. Months of pent up feelings and desires poured out of the Dane's tawny skin as he plunged deep inside his lover over and over, not willing to stop, not wanting to. "Never," he grunted, swiveling his hips to press against the sweet spot with more urgency. He felt like a feral hungry beast, and the Englishman was the first meal he'd had in so long. "Ah, oh, God, Hugh, you feel so perfect. Fuck!"

Hugh was unable to hold back any longer and with a rough scream he shot, untouched, long ropes of hot come between their bodies, his cock bobbing and jerking between them. “Mads…” he moaned, his heated member throbbing, red and aching as pearlescent drops leaked from the angry red tip. 

Seeing Hugh come undone so beautifully was more than enough to send Mads right over the edge with his lover. His hips stuttered and muscles tightened as he pumped half a dozen more times and spilled hot, buried to the hilt inside the Englishman’s body. “Helvede, oh fuck, Hugh…” 

Hugh covered Mads’ mouth with his own, tongue plunging inside, sucking hard and panting as he wanted to take everything the Dane had to give. He held on to him and continued to writhe against Mads’ body through his orgasm. “You’re unbelievable,” he whispered harshly through biting kisses. 

“You’re one to talk,” Mads groaned, every last bit of his orgasm milked from his body as they rode out the waves together. He kissed him back, just as urgently, never having his fill of the sexy younger man writhing beneath him. He gripped his body with strong arms, sharing breath over slotted lips as he gazed into impossibly blue eyes up close. “Fuck…” 

The Englishman was lost in Mads’ eyes, staring at him and not wanting the moment to end. He smiled back at him. “The last few months without you, I never stopped thinking of you.”

"I didn't either," Mads answered, stroking Hugh's longer strands from his brow, relishing the curls and their time together. "I'm just glad we're here now, right? Felt like an eternity." 

Hugh nodded and nipped at Mads’ lower lip eagerly. “It was too long. I know this might not be the best time, but I’m sorry I never talked to you about what happened after I got to South Africa,” Hugh began, looking into the Dane’s eyes sincerely. “I can, and should, talk to you though.”

"I admit I have been left wondering," Mads said, offering a weak smile, his eyes conveying the emotions he wasn't saying. "I'd like it if we could. Let me...let me get up, so we can get dressed and have that talk." 

The Dane kissed Hugh once more and then moved, standing up with a stretch as he slipped on his maroon boxers. "Beer?"

Hugh’s eyes followed him as he got up, and he nodded. “Yes, yes, please.” He followed and stood, pulling his own black briefs back on and then sliding his shirt over his shoulders. He went to go sit on the sofa in the living room area of Mads’ suite.

“It went better than I thought it would. I guess I just don’t know what to do, ultimately. We’re going to be working together closely again, Mads and I have to face facts, I feel intensely for you and...I crave you too much,” he said simply, rubbing his knees and taking a swig of his beer.

Mads sat down, next to Hugh, taking a drink of his beer as he looked over at the Brit. "So she's...so things are okay then. That's good," he agreed, licking the residual liquid from his lips. "I feel the same. Hanne, she knows I love her, and our family, but with our arrangement, she's fine with you and I. She doesn't want details, but you know, it's all okay." 

“I’m hoping I can get Claire to agree to something similar. I think when she hears that we’re filming again, she’ll have to know we have to come up with something reasonable and adult. I only know she doesn’t want me to leave, and I don’t want to either.” Hugh leaned into Mads’ shoulder, pressing against him a bit. 

"We both have lives, families and responsibilities," Mads said, and wrapped his free arm around Hugh, resting their heads together. He breathed in the englishman's scent, enjoying the closeness. The one consolation was that no matter what, they would be working together. "I hope Claire will be alright with it, but if not, just...well I'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all, right?" 

Hugh shook his head. “I do too, but I don’t know how I could ever go back to what we were before, Mads. I love you, but you know that. I will just talk to her and see if we can work it out,” he said finally.

“I know, I couldn’t either, honestly,” Mads agreed, and grasped Hugh’s jaw to angle his head and kissed him twice. “We just fucked and I want you all over again. It would be hard to work together and pretend as though nothing ever happened between us...and that’s not only because of the kinky sex.” The Dane chuckled at the last part, trying to keep things somewhat light, before adding, ”I hope you two can work something out, because I love you too, so fucking much.” 

“I have a feeling we’ll have this conversation sooner rather than later, now that we have more of a concrete timeline in place.” Hugh rubbed his fingers through Mads’ chest and kissed under his chin, finally resting his head over his heart.  

Mads wrapped his arms around Hugh, smelling his clean scented hair, combined with citrus and hummed. "Yeah, that is probably for the best," he replied, stroking his back as they stayed close. “Bryan certainly seemed passionate about the new season, and I think it’s something that will last for a few years. Also, since Starz is picking it up, you know he’s going to go all out there. Our scenes together will likely be very...intimate, if Hannibal has his way.”

Hugh almost purred into the touches and agreed. “Yes, I’m sure there will be a newfound intimacy between them now. I’m excited to explore it. I think I would’ve been anxious before, but now I just welcome it really. Do you?” He asked. He couldn’t get enough of touching the Dane either, running his hands over smooth muscle and coarse hair.

“Oh yeah, I welcome it. I think it with be fantastic. The tricky stuff will probably be when I have to respond but keep some restraint,” Mads chuckled, licking his lower lip at how Hugh was responding. He took another sip of his beer and then sat down again, pulling the Englishman close once again. “I would’ve been nervous too before but now there’s no worrying. I know Hannibal is eager to sink his teeth into Will. Definitely a lot to explore.” 

“We could always ‘practice’ as Will and Hannibal. You know, role play?” Hugh suggested with a sparkle in his eyes. He focused on Mads’ sharp, crooked teeth, always part. of him that turned him on to no end, curious how they would feel on him. 

“Oh yeah?” Mads asked, arching a playful, barely there brow at Hugh. He loved the way the beautiful Englishman was looking at him, it made him feel warm, wanted and aroused. “I’m certainly alright with that idea. Lots of practice, it makes for a better performance.” 

Hugh ran his long fingers down the side of Mads’ face and drew him nearer. “It really will,” he whispered, pressing his mouth over the older man’s again and moaning deep as he kissed him hungrily. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note from the author(s): We would like to make sure and clarify that we mean no disrespect whatsoever to Hugh, Mads, Claire or Hanne. 
> 
> I, the writer of Hugh & Claire, (you_are_as_alone_as_i_am) would like to especially mention that I've agonized deeply over writing their scenes together, and tried to depict it as authentically I can, but I have no way of knowing if this is actually how their interplay would be. I've just taken my best guesses from what I know of them with my imagination (just as Mads' writer as), depicting what I think might happen in such a scenario. However, it is not real life, this is an AU, we do not endorse the belief in any way shape or form that this would happen in real life. Yes we ship Madancy, but only in fantasy, and in doing so just wish to call out that this is meant strictly as entertainment. We deeply respect all four of these people. We also care particularly for Hugh and Mads. It's fiction, a work of artistic creative writing, and definitely alternative universe. Thank you and we hope you enjoy!

 

The next morning Mads was awakened by the sound of his phone buzzing and he groaned, looking over to see Hugh sleeping and curled on his chest. He grinned instantly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fumbling with his phone. It was text about a commercial he had in the works with BoConcept, and they had a new idea they wanted to talk to him about.

"Morning skat," Mads rasped, and kissed Hugh's lips to rouse him, nosing into his hair with a satisfied grunt as he wiggled his toes to stretch.

Hugh stretched and rubbed his eyes as he recalled the events of the previous night. Waking next to Mads felt so, so good. “Morning yourself,” he smirked, kissing him back sleepily.

"BoConcept wants me to do a commercial, and they have some new idea. I can't help but think it might involve the new season of Hannibal. If it is, they may want you to do it, too," Mads explained, with a yawn as he curled around the smaller man. "I know it's too fucking early to be talking business and all but would you be up for it? If that’s what they want, I mean?"

Hugh grinned. “Me, in a commercial? I’d love to do one, especially with you. Can we do one where you wrestle me to the couch?” he joked, licking over Mads’ Adam’s apple.

Mads grinned, his upper lip lifting and curving to show his gums and pointed teeth. "We don't need a commercial for that, min skat," he pointed out, canting his head to give Hugh more room to do that again. "I could wrestle you here, now..."

Hugh rolled on top of Mads, pinning him down, muscular thighs straddling his hips. “Oh yeah? Bet I could take you, too. I’m strong, you know,” he teased, grazing his teeth over the older man’s throat and nipping at his jaw.

"Younger, more muscular," Mads grunted, bucking his hips up in a playful challenge. He loved competing, in sports and all sorts of other ways. The Dane curled his fingers into his palm as his was held down, angling his neck to the side. "And yeah, you're strong. Might just have to _let_ you win though."

“Let me? Where’s the fun in that? Give me a good go, old man,” Hugh said, his voice a rough, dry laugh as he bit on the exposed length of skin he offered up. He sucked kisses over the area, rolling his hips down languidly. Just playful wrestling.

"Old?" Mads growled, teasingly, and then chuckled, clutching Hugh's head to hold him just there. After a minute of that, he suddenly rolled his hips and gently wrestled the Englishman onto his back, getting the upper hand again as he leaned down to nip his neck. "What were saying about this about _old_ man, hm?"

“Ahhhh,” Hugh huffed out, arching eagerly into Mads, delighted to feel the weight of his body on top of him again. He leaned his head back, lips parted, allowing more access to his neck, where he loved to be bitten. “Was just saying, don’t think you can really take me, hmm?” he asked; though clearly at the Dane’s mercy, he couldn’t resist being sassy with him.

"No?" Mads teased, pinning his wrists above his head. "Looks like I've got you now, wee-man." He ground down into Hugh, and scraped his teeth over the smooth skin of his lover's neck, breath hot. He wanted to bite badly, but he wasn't sure if he should with everything uncertain with Claire. "Got you right where I want you. What are you going to do about that?"

He had been thinking about those teeth on his skin the entire time they’d been apart. The Dane’s sharp, crooked fangs made Hugh so achingly hard, and he writhed under Mads at the hint of them. “Oh, fuck, I want you to bite me, please,” he begged. He didn’t care who saw, he just needed to feel that beautiful, sweet pain.

Mads had wanted to do so since Iceland, before that really but now, with Hugh's permission, he was rock hard all over again. Without hesitation, he sunk his sharp fangs into the Englishman's neck, going deeper than he'd expected and popped skin. A bit of blood seeped into his mouth and he was too lost in the moment to stop. He laved his tongue over the area as he rolled his strong hips into the other's cock, groaning. It felt very symbolic, as if he was some sort of animal, maybe a tiger, claiming his lover.

The young man cried out at the sensation, his cock swelling to full hardness and revealing exactly how it made him feel. Fingers held Mads’ head in place as his hips rolled, grinding himself against the Dane's pelvis. “Oh my god…yes,” he gasped.

Growling, Mads gnarled at the wound seeing as Hugh liked it; the pre-come alone was evidence of that. He took the opportunity to ground his hips down, rubbing their cocks together as he rocked and continued feasting on the smaller man's flesh. It reminded him a bit of their characters, which really turned him on. "Fuck, Hugh, you taste good..."

Hugh marvelled at the appetite the older man brought out in him. He did always have a high sex drive, but even this - the time he spent with Mads - was a record for him. He felt the slow, aching heat building in his belly, and was certain he’d come again if they kept this up. He felt the sticky warmth of his blood dripping down his neck and wanted to taste. Pulling Mads’ chin towards him, he licked into his mouth hungrily, tasting the coppery fluid there. “Mmmmm, yes….” he sighed.

Mads plunged his tongue inside again, gripping Hugh's curls as he pumped faster, wanting them to come this way. He never knew his lover had such a hunger for such things and it was really hot. "Naughty fucking thing, aren't you?" he rasped, catching his breath and licking down over the other's adam's apple.  

“You make me want like I never have before,” Hugh murmured, returning the kiss with an equal measure of passion. He knew he was going to come any second now. “Mads, I’m going to come, fuck,” he groaned.

“You make me feel the same,” Mads grunted, his lips curling as sweat started to cover his body in a fine sheen from the rutting. He was close too, and felt the whisper of his climax licking down his spine, to his groin. “Come for me, Kaereste, want us to do it together. Ah, fuck, I’m about to-”

Hugh felt his own orgasm pulse through him at the words and he shot his load all over his taut belly, months of pent up frustration spilling between them. “Fuck, Mads, come on, god,” he swore, rubbing their bodies together and writhing under the Dane.

No sooner than Hugh had spoken those words and Mads was exploding. Hot, creamy seed spurted out against the other's softening cock and onto his skin as he huffed. "Oh baby-!” he grunted, clutching his lover's body and licking into the Brit's mouth. "Shit..."

Hugh devoured Mads’ mouth, sucking his tongue and eating every moan and sigh from him with a ravenous hunger. He dragged his fingers through the sticky mess between them and began licking it off his long, thick digits. “We taste so good,” he sighed, slurping and swirling his tongue around to get every drop.

"Fuck, what a naughty boy you are," Mads grinned, cheekily, with lust-filled eyes. He leaned down again and licked some from Hugh's mouth. "Greedy too, leave some for me, right?" The Dane continued his assault on the other man's mouth, lapping hungrily until they had both cleaned it all up. He rolled off and onto his back. "What a fantastic way to start the day."

The Englishman laid there sleepily agreeing. “It is, perfect. Better than coffee and the New York Times. Though I could really use a coffee right about now,” he said, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

"I'm famished," Mads agreed, and stretched cat-like with a groan. "And I need some coffee too. Also a smoke. Guess we should get up then, hm?" He forced himself to stand, knees cracking a little as he yawned.

Hugh stretched as well, nodding in agreement. “Claire’s not home, or she would’ve noticed me gone last night. But she’s back today so I’ll have to get home after breakfast,” he said with a slight frown. “I’ll tell her about us,” he said, scratching his belly and standing.

"Yeah I was wondering about that," Mads said, lighting up a cigarette. He held his pack out to Hugh, in offering. He wasn't happy the Englishman was going to have to go home but knew he needed to attend to some things also, and they'd have lots of time together in Canada or wherever, filming the new season of Hannibal. "Let me know how it goes this time though, if you don't mind. Are we ordering room service or going out to eat?"

Hugh knew he should’ve talked to him before, after the first conversation, and nodded with a little guilty expression on his boyish face. “I will this time. I’ll keep in closer touch. _I want to_ ,” he said quietly. “Maybe room service would be best...I’d rather not deal with people bothering us, you know? Not today.” he leaned through the smoke forward to Mads’ face to kiss him gently.

"Good idea," Mads said, blushing under Hugh's touch. He kissed him back, hooking long athletic arms around his shoulders. "And I'm glad. I spent a lot of time contemplating what was going on, you know how detailed I can be about things and that's mostly with work. My mind was definitely running away there for a while." He chuckled then and let Hugh go,  taking him in every chance he could. "Room service...right. Let me call. What did you want?"

Hugh looked over the menu in the room and nodded. “It’s almost lunchtime. How about pizza?” He suggested. Checking his phone, he was silently glad no one was pestering him yet.

"Pizza sounds perfect," Mads grinned, and then walked over to the hotel phone. He called and put in an order for two pizzas, one how he knew Hugh liked his and then once for himself. He'd have leftovers which would work since he'd be dining alone later tonight. When he was done, he hung up and put out his cigarette, starting the coffee. "About thirty minutes until it's here."

The pizza brunch was delicious and this time, the parting was quite a bit easier knowing they’d see each other again very soon thanks to the impeding Bo Concept commercial as well as the shooting of Hannibal Season four coming in the near future.

The two lovers parted ways, with Hugh headed home to prepare himself for another conversation with Claire.

***

This time, Hugh was home and waiting for Claire when she arrived. She put all her bags down and embraced him; it had been a long shooting schedule and she was exhausted. Hugh decided to wait and tell her until she’d rested a bit, so he put it off until the next day.

Cyrus was playing in the living room the following morning. “Claire, can I talk to you?” Hugh asked, coming up behind her in the kitchen as she poured them each a coffee.

Claire sensed the shift in energy and moved to the breakfast nook, eyeing him. “Yes. What’s up?”

“I had a meeting with Bryan as you know, season four is starting soon, we’re shooting a commercial together...and...well, Mads was there. And...well...we…” Hugh trailed off.

Claire looked at him closely, sipping her coffee. She knew about the meeting of course, and admittedly wasn’t very surprised he’d had a repeat of Iceland. “Hugh, what is this? What’s going on?”

He wiped a hand over his face. “I have feelings for him, Claire,” he admitted.

“And now you’re about to go work with him in Toronto for months.” she sighed in frustration.

“I can’t promise it won’t happen again. This is more than I can...I can’t, Claire. I do love him. I love you too, but…”

“What if I said it was alright, Hugh? What if I let you do this?” Claire stirred her coffee and looked up at him. “Maybe Mads is your hall pass. I don’t want you to leave. For the sake of our son.” Her mouth turned down at the corners as she spoke.

Hugh swallowed thickly and nodded. “It’s for the best we stay together through this if we can, if you’ll…”

“Yeah Hugh. I’m...I don’t know what else to do, really,” she said quietly. ”I need to get used to the idea, but if it’s what you want and what has to be done to keep you here, then yes.”

Hugh finally drank his own coffee and reached across the table for her hand. “I do love you, Claire,” he said.

***

This time, he didn’t want months to pass without calling Mads again. It was a few days later, and Hugh was on his daily run. He stopped in Central Park to stretch and check his phone, and after reading a quick text from his Danish friend, decided to call.

The phone rang and he hoped the man would pick up.

***

Mads was still in town, though he was due to leave in a few more days. He had just come back from a meeting with Bo Concept and had opened a beer, which he was drinking on the sofa when his phone rang.

He picked it up and grinned, swiftly sliding to answer.

 _"Hey, Wee-man,"_ Mads greeted.

 _“Mads. How are you?”_ Hugh asked, taking a breath to steady himself upon hearing the man’s voice again.

 _"Better now that you called, kaereste,"_ Mads answered, grinning and laying back on the couch. He closed his eyes, letting Hugh's accented words wash over him.

 _“So, I talked to Claire. She...she said she doesn’t want me to leave, doesn’t want a divorce, so she’s letting it happen. You’re my one - the one exception,”_ he sighed. _“She knows we’re going to be working together and doesn’t...she doesn’t want it blown out of proportion to where I’d leave her and Cyrus, so she says it’s alright,”_ he finally finished, exhaling anxiously.

 _"I mean that's good news, right? I know that was hard. Fuck, I'm sorry you had to even have that talk but I...you're my exception too,"_ Mads said, his tone raspy as he smoked a cigarette. _"I spoke with Hanne also, just to make sure she was kept informed and of course she had no problem, given our arrangement that we've had for years now."_

 _“It is good news. I think everything will be alright...I miss you,”_ Hugh said impulsively. _“Do you know when we start working on the commercial?”_

 _"Good, min skat. I miss you too, badly,"_ Mads admitted, his heart beating faster again at Hugh's confession. _"I was going to call you about the commercial, we need to meet with them tomorrow to get the script and go over everything. I'm here in town until we're done shooting, then I'll head back to Denmark until Hannibal starts. Maybe we could meet before the meeting tomorrow, have breakfast here in my room or whatever, if you want, and if you can?"_

Hugh’s breath quickened at the man’s voice; that thick accent and lisp went straight between his legs. _“Yes, yes I’d love to see you for...breakfast,”_ he said with a suggestive lilt in his voice, which lowered almost an entire octave. He looked around the park to make sure no one was immediately around, jogging in place to keep himself from getting too aroused.

Mads licked his lips at that, the sound audible over the phone no doubt. Gripping his cock, he sighed into the phone, balls aching for release. _"I bet you would, sweetheart,"_ he crooned, deep and husky yet still smooth like honey. _"How about eight? I'll have everything ready when you get here. I know I'm already ready."_

The Englishman heard the wet sound of Mads licking his lips, and he moaned deep and quiet into his phone, forgetting himself for a moment. _“I miss you. I can’t wait,”_ he admitted, pushing down his cock through his tight bike shorts. He tugged his athletic shirt over it a bit to conceal it, but knew he’d need to find a place to calm down and jogged to some public bathrooms in the park as he held the phone to his ear. _“I should...I should go, but I’ll see you soon.”_

 _"No, yeah, that's um, sure, I'll see you in the morning then,"_ Mads rasped, suppressing a groan as he pinched the base of his cock to try to stave off the need. _"But I miss you too, beautiful and look forward to it. I lo--I'll talk to you later."_  The Dane didn’t hang up, and waited instead, listening to the background noises as he tried to picture Hugh.

Hugh slid his phone into his shirt pocket and slipped inside the public restroom, grateful there was no one there, and found an empty stall. He groaned quietly as he pulled out his heated, hard flesh and jerked himself off with quiet slaps of skin, gasping as he came quickly, spilling over his knuckles and splashing come into the commode below. Cleaning himself up, he made his way back out of the park and home, eager for his morning breakfast with his...friend.

Mads had listened, had heard everything and came hard over his knuckles around the same time that Hugh did. It was hot as fuck and felt very kinky. It was fantastic. Once he finished, he hung up finally and laid back against the couch to catch his breath.

***

The next morning, showered and dressed, Mads tipped the room attendant who brought the food and smoked a cigarette. He was very anxious to see his lover, even if it had only been a few days.

Hugh knocked on Mads’ hotel room door, looking a bit drowsy in a loose-fitting blue chambray button down shirt and some dark khakis.  

Mads strode over to the door in jeans and a white Ramones t-shirt, opening it with a big toothy grin. "Hey, Wee-man, come in, come in. Breakfast just arrived so it's still hot," he said, and once Hugh was inside, he closed the door and grasped his face, kissing him deeply without preamble. "Mm, been thinking of doing that all morning...longer really."

The brunet groaned roughly into Mads’ mouth and hooked his thumbs into his belt loops. “You can be my breakfast,” he whispered. Just then his stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled. “Okay, perhaps after _actual_ breakfast.”

Mads chuckled at that and kissed Hugh again, squeezing his ass through his khakis. "Ok, actual breakfast first then second breakfast. A little Danish sausage?" He shook his head at himself then, and let him go. "Yeah, I know, not my best there, right?"

Hugh laughed aloud, dry and deep.”You know how much I love puns. Let’s eat.” He wiggled his behind a bit teasingly as Mads squeezed, and made his way to the table the food was on to go dig in.

"I do." Mads grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners as he followed that entirely tantalizing ass and sat down at the table across from him. "I got a bit of everything, didn't know what you might be in the mood for," he explained, removing the silver plate lids to reveal eggs, bacon, pancakes, pastries, juice and coffee. He rubbed his belly, famished. "This looks good."

Hugh winked. “I’m in the mood for that Danish sausage, but first mmm, I’ll have bacon, a scone and some of that coffee,” he said, taking a plate and putting the food on his plate as he spoke. He cut open the scone and slathered some berry jam on it and took a bite with a hum of delight.

Mads chuckled, licking his lips and then plated some eggs, bacon and pancakes. "And I'll have all of these. An English Muffin afterwards," he winked back, giving Hugh a cheeky thumbs up before he poured some syrup on his pancakes and dug in. "This is spectacular."

Hugh almost spit out his coffee laughing. “You’re incorrigible, and I love it,” he said, the corners of his bright blue eyes crinkling in mirth. As he ate hungrily, he nodded. “It’s very good, yes. Thanks, Mads.”

"I am, although," Mads began, chuckling, "Although, so are you. But yes it is really good, right? You're welcome."

The Dane ate heartily along with Hugh and once they'd finished, he leaning back to undo the button of his jeans, his belly poking out a bit against his shirt. "I need my after breakfast smoke."

“I think I’ll join you,” Hugh said, feeling he needed to get up and move around a bit himself. As they walked outside, he took a cigarette out and lit it thoughtfully. “So how does the Bo Concept thing work? Have they told you anything about what the theme is?”

With a cigarette of his own lit, Mads nodded. "It's going to be Hannibal themed. Hannibal and Will are having a lover's spat, or...platonic spat as you might say," he winked, "and they end up agreeing on Bo Concept, elegant but affordable or some shit like that."

The idea set off a host of thoughts in his mind suddenly as he recalled the events of the last episode of Hannibal they’d filmed. He’d had a lot of creative input, thanks to Bryan, and with the ideas Mads presented, he felt excited once again to reprise his role. “That’s going to be great! Platonic, indeed,” he laughed, his blue eyes twinkling and a relaxed smile spreading over his features. It would be a whole new dynamic now, with the changes in his relationship with his friend.

"Yeah, it's going to be spectacular," Mads smiled, taking another drag of his smoke as he looked out over the balcony and back to Hugh. He was looking forward to reviving Hannibal too, especially with all the changes Bryan had mentioned, as well as the new chemistry between he and Hugh. Honestly, it had always been there but now there was no more hiding. "I hope Hannibal gets as lucky with Will as I did with you. Otherwise he may have to smoke those ears after all, right?"

Hugh laughed. “I may have to make some suggestions to Bryan as he works on the script, yes,” he said grinning as he took a long drag from his smoke. “You and your obsession with my ears. What is all that about, anyway?”

Mads nodded and reached out, running the tip of his finger along the curve of those ears with a grin. "They're cute, have you not paid attention? All your fans love them too," he pointed out, retracting his hand. "They kind of look like elf ears and I mean that in a good way, skat."

Hugh grimaced and clapped his hands over them self consciously. “They’re awful. They’re way too big and you’re all crazy. I really don’t see the fuss.”

Mads put out his smoke, noting that Hugh had done so already and gripped his waist, backing him inside the room. The Dane covered his mouth with kisses the second they were out of public eye, pressing their bodies close together. "Not me to they’re not, nothing about you is awful."

Hugh let out a surprised gasp as Mads took control so quickly. One hand reached up to touch his chest, fingers sliding between the buttons. “Mads…”

"Can't help it, I feel like a teenager when I'm with you," Mads murmured, his hands sliding down to knead Hugh's ass appreciatively. He truly felt like a schoolboy, but this was no crush, it was a profound love. He leaned into kiss him once more, walking them back towards the bed. "Even a day away feels like too much."

“I agree, unequivocally, thoroughly,” the Englishman breathed, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to his ankles as he toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side. Now just in his shirt and underwear, he pulled Mads’ mouth to his and kissed him deeply.

Mads did the same, and then removed his shirt, working Hugh's off until they were both nude. He pulled his lover towards the bed, his calves hitting the mattress as he continued to kiss him back heatedly. "You smell so good," he rumbled, tugging the Brit over him as he fell on the bed, legs spread. "Taste even better."   

Hugh licked his red, plump lips and moaned into Mads’ mouth. “I crave your taste, think about you constantly,” he moaned, running his hands over him, any skin he could reach. He raked his fingernails down the older man’s muscular chest and over his bulging biceps. “Please, oh please,” he begged.

"Do you?" Mads murmured, gazing up at Hugh as his hard cock rested between the plush muscular cheeks of his lover's ass. He rutted up to let him feel his stiffness, his eyes half lidded and locked onto sea-blues. "I do too, all the time. You consume many of my thoughts, kaereste." At the Englishman’s begging, the Dane reached over to get the lube, setting it near them, he paused to lick his lips. “Why don’t you come and sit on my face first, hm? We can taste each other.”

The Englishman sat up and turned around - flipped - so he could straddle Mads’ face. “This is a brilliant idea, but you’re full of them, aren’t you?” He replied, looking back at him with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He leaned down and licked up the length of the Dane’s thick cock, tongue lapping over a bead of clear pre come at the tip.

"Yeah," Mads rumbled, smacking Hugh's perfect ass, and then kneading both cheeks in his veiny hands before he spread them with a groan and ran a hot stripe from balls to pucker. Unable to wait anymore, he gripped his lover's hips and pulled him back onto his face, engulfing him in between the plus h mounds, feasting there hungrily. "Mmmm..."

Not prepared for how amazing the Dane’s hot, skilled tongue felt on his entrance, Hugh arched back and let out a long, low moan. “Oh, oh yes.” Momentarily distracted, he resumed licking over Mads’ furry balls before engulfing his cock in the wet heat of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and taking him all the way to the root almost immediately.

It was Mads' turn this time, to pull back and let out a roaring moan. "Fuck, Hugh," he snarled with a sniff at just how fantastic it felt. He dove back in, spearing his hole open with his wet tongue, fucking him with it as he spanked his ass again, harder. God, it jiggled just right as he feasted, slurping messily as he tasted the Brit in the most intimate way imaginable. "Best meal in New York...or anywhere."

“Oh fuck, yes, Mads…” Hugh groaned before sucking the man’s cock down again. He bobbed up and down his length with abandon, saliva trickling down his balls. “Going to need you to fuck me soon,” he rasped, stroking him in one hand and tugging his foreskin up between pursed lips. He flicked his tongue over the head, admiring the way the skin stretched over his hard, satiny flesh.

Mads was lost in the sensation, lapping over Hugh's hole relentlessly. "Oh baby, Hugh, yes," he moaned as he was sucked just the way he liked. He bucked his hips a little, but not enough to choke, and continued. "Get on all fours, I need to be inside you now."

Hugh moved over so he was no longer on top of the muscular older man and positioned himself as requested. He stuck his ass in the air and spread his legs to allow him room to get behind, looking back over his shoulder through hooded eyes. Arching his back, he huffed raggedly. “I need you inside too…”

Mads got behind him and ran his fingers along the curve of Hugh's spine, to his pert ass where he slapped. His eyes were blown wide as he drank him in. "Fucking....God you're sensational," he rumbled, slicking his cock up with lube as he pressed a wet thumb into the Brit's ass to feel his heat. He tapped his cock head against his pucker once he'd removed his digit and groaned, pressing in slowly and to the root. "Helvede, skat, fuck..."

“Nothing ...nothing feels as good as you,” Hugh groaned. He rocked back into Mads, once the initial burn wore off. “No matter how many times we do this, I can’t get enough…” He reached between his legs to his cock and stroked himself as Mads worked him over so perfectly.

"Same here, shit," Mads grunted, swiveling to press against Hugh's prostate perfectly. He gripped the Englishman's hips, fucking into the hot clutch of his body as his muscles began to bulge and flex under tawny skin, balls slapping wetly.

Hugh arched back into him, pressing into every thrust, groaning with the electric pleasure he felt. The Dane's bulbous cockhead stroked him deep inside with precision unlike anything he'd ever felt. The Brit trembled, mouth hanging open in bliss. “Mads...fuck yes Mads…”

Mads picked up his pace, fingers grasping perfect cheeks as he spread him open and watched his cock slid in and out of Hugh's puffy hole. "Oh, gods," he groaned, his balls twitching from the sight as he bottomed out with each rough thrust. His silvery hair hung in his eyes as he took in every shift of the Brit's body, thinking that there had never been a more perfect or sexy person formed on the earth. "You like this Viking cock in your ass don't you, kareste?"

“It’s so good...you feel incredible...I feel so full, god you’re so deep,” Hugh whispered; this position really allowed Mads to ram him good and hard, just the way he craved. He fisted his own heavy flesh in his hands, dripping over the mattress under him and smearing clear pre come all over the sheets. He didn’t care and couldn’t help it. Mads made him want more and more.

"So do you, such a tight, sexy ass," Mads grunted roughly, snapping into Hugh harder and harder. He reached around grabbed his cock, starting to stroke it for him as he bit down into the flesh on the Brit's back. "Let me, skat, I want to be the only one giving you pleasure now, right?"

“Ahhhh, yes,” Hugh panted, letting go of his cock and letting Mads take over. He could never get enough of the Dane’s sharp teeth on him, he swore.

"I'm close, baby," Mads moaned, jerking Hugh off in rhythm with his powerful thrusts. It took all of his restraint not to come then and there. "I need to feel you come first, come on my cock..."

Hugh surrendered himself to the long, tight strokes of Mads’ hand, bucking his hips into his fist and grunting in short, fevered gasps. “Oh god, Mads I’m coming, oh f-f-f-f-fuck,” he stuttered as he shot his load over the bed, writhing under the Dane desperately. “Fuck…”

"That's it," Mads groaned, continuing to fuck him through his orgasm as his own swirled in his belly, hot and thick until if finally shot out like a bullet into Hugh's ass. "Oh helvede, yes, skat, yes, yes!" he panted, and licked over the back of his lover's neck, shaking through his own release. "Fantastic."

The Englishman sank down flat to his stomach on the bed with Mads still on top of him and laid there a moment to catch his breath. His own come spread across his chest and belly messily, but he didn’t care. “You are. _We_ are…”

"Yes, we are, sweetheart," Mads panted, and then rolled off of Hugh's back to lie beside him, hooking his limbs around him. "I'm so glad we're going to do this commercial together, and you know, Hannibal season four. Lots of time, just us."

 “I’m really looking forward to it,” Hugh mused with a happy, contented sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer- No copyright infringement intended, nor do we own BoConcept or Hannibal. We aren't affiliated with either one and this is not a real ad. Strictly for fictional entertainment purposes only.

 

A few days had passed, and Mads was getting ready in his suite after breakfast. He texted Hugh to let him know where to meet him for the commercial shoot with BoConcept, and was just pulling up in the parking lot. The Dane got out of his rental car and lit up a cigarette, waiting for his acting partner to arrive.

Clad in a pale blue sportcoat and darker blue trousers, Hugh stepped out of the Uber and checked his phone as he looked across the parking lot, and saw Mads had just arrived. He waved to his friend and walked to the entrance of the building where they were shooting.

Mads hurried over, putting out his cigarette, and smiled at Hugh. He was wearing jeans and a green button up shirt with old brown tennis shoes. He knew they’d be outfitting him anyway, so he figured he’d be comfortable, but as usual, his Wee-man looked beautiful. “Hey skat,” he greeted, grabbing the door handle. “Ready to be Will again?”

Hugh was dressed comfortably - for him - which of course to everyone else would look insanely fashionable and polished. He looked Mads up and down, admiring how ruggedly handsome the Scandinavian always was, no matter how casually he dressed. With those cheekbones, he would always be the sexiest person in any room, even if he came dressed in a potato sack. He smiled broadly and placed a hand on Mads’ arm. “Yes, I am, Hannibal,” he smirked playfully before walking in.

The Danish man chuckled, and smirked back, walking inside with Hugh. He took a moment to look at his ass briefly, since no one was around just yet, and led him to reception where they were ushered to wardrobe and makeup. Mads sat in the chair and looked over at the Brit. "Like old times, am I right?"

Hugh sat in the chair offered him, leaning back as a woman offered him a bottled water and placed a cotton apron around his neck, beginning to prep him. “It is. I’ve missed this, I admit,” he said, meeting Mads’ gaze in the mirror.

After hair and makeup, another assistant ushered him to wardrobe to change into his Will Graham clothes; fortunately, not as scratchy and ill-fitting as his Season One attire. It was more “formerly rugged outdoorsman meets polished man who is now living with Hannibal Lecter, style icon”. He had to laugh to himself as he actually liked the clothes they put him in - a dark burgundy button-down shirt, left open loosely at the neck, and fine grey wool slacks with Italian loafers. Clearly, his “Murder Husband” had been dressing him, and he was secretly grateful they weren’t playing up the hammy ‘Will Graham is a poorly dressed, emotionally unstable puppy’ angle anymore.

Someone led him to set, and he looked for Mads.

Mads walked out around the same time, dressed in a grey three-piece suit with a black shirt underneath the vest and elegant long black coat over that. The burgundy paisley tie and pocket square added a pop of color and matched 'Will's' shirt. Of course 'Hannibal's' hair was brushed back and feathered, and he was clean shaven. It was always nice to step into the fallen angel's shoes.

Spotting Hugh, Mads smiled, "Hello, Will," he said, and then winked, licking his lips as he eyed his acting partner--though he was much more than just that. "Looks like Will has been digging through Hannibal's closet."

Hugh threw his head back and laughed. “I said the same thing. I could really learn to like this newly minted ‘Will’. Might even want to keep some of his wardrobe this time,” he chuckled, strolling over to the director and making note of the blocking marks on the floor.

Mads laughed and nodded, doing the same as they walked over. "Well you know me, I always tend to keep a little something from set and wardrobe," he winked and looked Hugh over again. "But you always dress nicely. I like this stuff on occasions, but as you know I prefer my adidas and track gear."

“Yeah, but you could be wearing a burlap sack and still be the hottest guy in the room,” the Brit insisted with a grin.

"So could you," Mads countered, though he felt his skin heat up at the compliment. Hugh had a way of being charming without meaning to be, he exuded it and the Dane felt high off him. "Most beautiful man or woman for that matter."

The director began talking to them then, giving them more detailed direction. The premise of the shoot was - “Murder Husbands” on the run, post The Wrath Of The Lamb, set up in a modern villa in a picturesque, isolated seaside village somewhere off the coast of Spain. It would start with the two men in the kitchen in the house, empty of furniture having just moved in. They would look over a laptop computer at BoConcept furniture, pick out some pieces, a little marital-style bickering and puns about form versus function. There would be a furniture-moving montage intercut with shots of the two on the beach below and implied murder-tableau set-ups, and finally it would wrap up with them relaxing with wine in their newly decorated living room.

When the director was finished speaking, Mads looked at his script once more and set it down, taking a swallow of water. He smiled at Hugh and then walked over to stand near the kitchen island, near the laptop and once Will was in place, he started.

"William, I think this might be suitable," Hannibal offered, gesturing for his husband to have a look. It was a very expensive living room set, not very comfortable, and very eccentric.

Will wrinkled his nose and frowned. “It doesn’t look great for sitting or relaxing or anything...useful,” he said, setting down a glass of wine they’d handed him to hold. He leaned down over the kitchen counter and shooed Hannibal’s hand away. “Let me look,” he murmured.

Hannibal sighed quietly, and moved over a bit, letting Will look as he took his wine up and had a tentative sip. "I will not have anything that looks as though it has come out of a Sears catalogue, Will. Nor anything thing that could be bought at a rummage sale."

Will rolled his eyes and set his lips into a thin line of resignation as he scrolled past the furniture he preferred; plaid, overstuffed couches. “See, these would be perfect for the house in Wolf Trap. No worries of what several layers of dog hair might do to the upholstery, and you can nap or eat or anything,” he said, a suggestive lilt to his tone as he looked up with a raised eyebrow. Of course, nothing was being expressed stated about the nature of their relationship, it was all, in classic Hannibal fashion, heavily implied.

The doctor licked his lips at that, Mads himself feeling a bit aroused, but he kept professional with it. Hannibal grinned then, a twitching ghost of a seductive smirk on his full lips and leaned over to see, brushing his arm against Will's. Once he saw the plaid, lower tier furniture he pursed his lips disdainfully. "William, honestly, we, as you may have noticed, no longer reside in the states. But perhaps a compromise can be reached, hm? Something with taste, and comfort. A look we can share and enjoy together..."

Will arched a brow as a loose curl fell across his forehead. “Compromises are needed in any relationship, no matter what the nature,” Will replied in his deep, Americanized accent. His finger flicked over the keyboard and and what was supposed to be another website. “Cut!” The director called. The next scene would be a computerized graphic layered over Will’s closed eyes as he walked through the house filled with Hannibal’s taste in furniture, indulgent but austere, elegant biedermeier pieces, and not remotely Will’s style.

“Hugh, you’ll stand and open your eyes and find yourself in the new living room with the Danish pieces,” he said, leading him to stand elsewhere while the lighting director changed the angles of some of the equipment and a makeup artist came back to check them both, dabbing Mads’ cheekbone. “Mads, you’ll stand by the fireplace with a glass of wine and look smug at how relieved Will is going to be when he sees you didn’t get the stuffy furniture,” he said.

Mads stayed still until they were done touching up his make up and straightening his hair into place and then nodded. "Right, let's rock and roll," he said, holding up his horned gesture as he bit his lower lip cheekily. He grinned at Hugh and then went to stand by the fireplace, taking the glass in wine in hand, his face set smugly, as he waited for them to start rolling.

Hugh walked to the living room. “We’ll get the tight shot of your face when we’re done with Mads’ scenes, or when he takes a break,” the director commented. He called “action”, and Will strolled into the living room, running a finger over the back of a sleek leather sofa. He hummed in admiration and sat down, setting his wine glass on a strategically placed coaster on a low, geometric, white coffee table. He pretended to seem surprised as he saw something under the table and he reached beneath to pull a small lever, which began to raise a section of the table, revealing a hidden storage compartment. Will stared in shock at what was revealed inside.

“Hannibal?” he asked incredulously. He pulled out a small leather puppy collar, complete with a little silver name tag. It’s engraved in ornate scroll lettering, Lucy.

Hannibal let Will speculate for a beat and then smiled, walking over to stand by him. He touched his shoulder and looked out towards the patio. “I think you will want to have a look at what awaits you outside, Will,” he said, somewhat elusively. “Come.”

Will rose, his lips parted in wonder as he looked at the accessory in his hands and slowly began to realize what it was for. He followed Hannibal to the patio - furnished with beautiful, minimalist Scandinavian furniture, of course - and looked down to see a small basket containing a small, gold and white puppy. “Hannibal…” he gasped, crouching to the ground to greet the excited little animal. He looked up, his big blue eyes damp with joy. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered as the pup began licking his hands and trying to climb into his lap right away.

"I'm pleased you like her," Hannibal smiled proudly, affection in his eyes. He sat down in one of the chairs, showcasing how elegant yet comfortable it was. He crossed one long leg over the other, watching Will and their new family member, licking his lips thoughtfully. "I thought a compromise was in order, as our new furniture very much offers that to us as well. It is has a bit for us both. This corgi is a symbol of that very thing."

Will fastened the collar around her neck gently and stood, picking up the puppy and carrying her in his arms. The doorbell rang at that moment. “More furniture deliveries?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Hannibal answered, walking Will back inside into the house so he could get the door. “A few more pieces.”

"Cut!" the director yelled, and Mads smiled at Hugh to get his water, waiting for the 'delivery guy' to be ready and the furniture to arrive. He walked over to the Brit and sighed as the pet handler took the puppy for the time being. "It's nice being back in Hannibal's shoes again."

Hugh took a long swig of his water and smiled. “Likewise. I know there’s already a lot of excitement built up for our return, but hopefully this will garner some more viewers,” he replied. A makeup artist dabbed the shone from his nose and forehead, and the actors portraying the delivery men were brought over, ready with the new dining set.

Mads grinned again, all teeth as they fixed his hair and his tie. He stayed still, keeping his eyes on Hugh's. "Exactly, the Fannibals especially, right?"

“Ready? And, action,” the director called out.

When it was time, Mads got in place, the furniture inside the dining room. The delivery man set everything up and Hannibal thanked him, smiling as he left. It was then as he departed that the mailman came up to the door, looking inside and seeing the furniture, also having noticed the Bo Concept delivery guy leaving.

“Never been a fan of that brand, I prefer to get all my stuff from the Goodwill, or Wal-mart,” the postman said, laughing at the two for having chosen the clearly optimal furniture.

Hannibal looked over at Will, giving him a silent expression, he knew the empath would understand. “Will, what do you think about this man’s opinion of our choice in furnishings?”

“I believe he is quite rude, don’t you, Doctor?” Will replied in a low, sinister voice, narrowing his sharp blue eyes on the other man and circling behind him, trapping him between them and unconsciously herding him inside the house.

The postman had no choice but to go inside, and so he did, wondering what in the world they needed him in there for--it made him nervous, especially with what they'd just said. "No need to be pushy, just stating my opinion."

Hannibal grinned, looking at Will and then to the postman. "Think nothing of it, we simply want to have you for dinner..."

“Cut!” the director called out. “OK, time for you guys to change and take a break if you like,” he instructed.

“This script is hilarious. I think the Fannibals will love it,” Hugh remarked to Mads with a chuckle.

Mads grabbed his water and took a big chug, swallowing and laughing roughly. "It is, right? I think they will too. It'll certainly whet their palates, as Hannibal might say."

The wardrobe specialist ushered them each off to a room to change clothes for the next scene. It was to be a bit more casual, Hannibal in a maroon sweater and dress slacks, while Will wore a slate blue, chambray shirt and dark grey trousers. A stylist fussed over his curls, making sure they lay just so before finally releasing him to the set. “You look good. Ready?” He asked with a grin as he approached Mads once more.

"Ready," Mads answered with a smile and a wink. He leaned over and whispered, "You look good too, very much so."

After that, he walked away, cheekily, and got into position, waiting for Hugh to do the same.

“And, action!” The director called out.

Will walked into the dining room at the same time Hannibal did. He observed the new table and chairs and looked at the doctor with a quirked eyebrow. The table had two place settings, wine poured and ready with a few dishes scattered across the center. “It smells delightful. And this...surprising choice, Doctor,” he commented, taking a seat and adjusting his chair. “Comfortable. Not bad.” It was high praise coming from Will’s lips.

"Thank you, Will. Yes, quite," Hannibal smiled, walking over to pick up the serving platter with the marinated meat adorned with figs and a lovely garnish. He began serving and then sat down, picking up his silverware. With a wink he added, "I do hope you'll enjoy the meat prepared. It's from a pig, only in the derogatory sense."

“A pig that perhaps did not appreciate customizable, modern design that’s stylish yet comfortable and practical? Shocking,” Will smiled, a dark glint in his stormy blue eyes. “Bon appetit, then,” he concluded.

"Precisely. Bon appetit," Hannibal grinned, his eyes narrowed with mirth. He picked up his fork and once Will took a bite, so did the cannibal, humming around it. After a few moments of eating and appreciative silence, he quirked a brow towards the empath to ask as he stroked the table. "This is all I ever wanted, Will, for both of us."

Will looked meaningfully into Hannibal’s eyes as the camera slowly zoomed into a tight shot on his face. His eyes dampened every so slightly, lips parted as a look of love crossed his features. Inhaling deeply, his voice took on a husky tone. “It’s beautiful…”

"And, cut!" the director shouted. "That's a wrap!"

Hugh smiled, and it lit up his face as he looked appreciatively at the director and back at Mads. “That felt great,” he said.

“It looked perfect, gentlemen. Brilliant. I think we’re good. Let me look at the frames, hang on a minute before you go,” he asked, waiting as they rewound the footage. He leaned in close, headphones on, and watched.

“Perfect, perfect job. We’ll call you back if we need anything else, but it’s great.”

***

They went for lunch after that, and headed back to Mads’ hotel room, just to discuss everything. Mads handed Hugh a beer, and opened one for himself, smoking a cigarette as he contemplated.

“That was nice, right? Fantastic actually. It’ll be good to get started on season four and I think this is will help with that,” he said, rubbing his belly from lunch. “How long before you need to get back to Claire? You have a while? You know, I have to go back to Copenhagen tomorrow.”

“I have a couple hours before I’m due to pick up Cyrus from preschool.” Hugh frowned at hearing Mads would be going back, though of course he knew that’s how this was going to be from now on. “I’ll miss you,” he said, looking up at the older man sadly.

“I'll miss you too, honestly,” Mads said, and then leaned in to kiss Hugh’s luscious lips. He too knew that this was how things would be but it still hurt to think it would likely be a few more months before he got to see him again. “We’ll have a lot of time once we start shooting season four, right? Which will be spectacular.”

Hugh drained his beer and grinned at his lover. “Indeed. It will be so good to get back to it. But...I don’t know about keeping this private from Bryan. Should we?” he asked, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully.

“We can trust Bryan; he won’t say anything,” Mads answered and then grinned back at Hugh, staying close as he finished his beer in a few big gulps. “Our wives know, so that’s the main thing of course, we can keep it secret if you want though. Might be hot sneaking around on set, right? But it’s up to you, Wee-Man.”

The Brit got a wicked look in his eye. “It would be. I don’t know that Bryan would be discreet. The way he teases Hannibal and Will, who knows what he’d say and do. I say we don’t bring it up unless he asks.”

“Yeah, that’s true, he does,” Mads laughed and then found himself lost in Hugh’s striking eyes. That look hard his cock throbbing. With their hands free since they’d finished their beers, he hooked his well muscled arms around the Englishman and backed him against the wall with a gentle thud. “Only a few hours left, right?”

Hugh bit his lip and gazed darkly at Mads, blue eyes focused on his full lips. “Yeah, and nothing to do, hmm? What can we possibly do with all the free time,” he said suggestively as he touched the Dane’s chest with a smirk. Long fingers curled into the opening between buttons on his shirt, grazing his chest hair lustfully.

"Mm, I think we can do lots of things, don't you?" Mads rasped, his lips curling into a seductive snarl as he leaned in to lick a long hot strip up the side of Hugh's neck, to his mouth where he kissed him slow at first and then rough. Large, veiny palms found their way to the Brit's ass and he kneaded there, pressing his clothed erection into his. "Want to fuck me, or want me to fuck you, kaereste? Maybe both..."

“Oh god, both, Mads yes. Let me fuck you first, then you do me. We do flip after all, don’t we?” he groaned. He rocked forward against the Dane, and his lips curled into a grin, pressed into the crook of Mads’ neck as he was.

Mads teased Hugh's neck a little longer, kissing to his adorable ear, which he sucked into his mouth and nibbled as he rolled into the Brit's bulge. "I think that's perfect," he murmured, his lisp more apparent in that moment as he wasn't trying to enunciate. He was far too turned on to care. Pulling away, he pulled his lover to the bed, the lube already sitting on the night stand, and removed his clothing. Once he was naked, he laid down and spread his furry legs. "How do you want to take me, Skat?"

Hugh raked his fingernails down Mads’ thighs and over his long legs. “I think I want to bend you over. I don’t get to see enough of that gorgeous ass of yours,” he replied, prodding his hips so he could roll over. He stood and finished undressing himself as well, casting his clothes aside a little recklessly in his eagerness.

"You've got the best ass, in my opinion," Mads rumbled, his cock hard as concrete. He rolled over and got on all fours, not shy in the least. Actually, he was really looking forward to being fucked first. The Dane cut his eyes to look over at his lover, licking his full lips as he took him in and sighed appreciatively. "All yours, kaereste."

Hugh found the lube and popped the cap off, crawling up behind the kneeling man and slapping his flank playfully. He hummed in appreciation, and deposited plenty of lubrication on himself, fingering Mad’s entrance teasingly. “Think you can take me without fingering your ass first?” he asked teasingly, though he’d never want to hurt his friend. He slid two long, thick fingers inside him slowly.

Mads was about to point out that Hugh had entered him without prep twice before and all was well when he felt those fingers enter him. The Dane moaned almost right away, relaxing to suck him in as his biceps flexed. "Oh, Hugh, fuck...yeah I can take that and more-"

Hugh groaned in anticipation and bit his lower lip, pulling his fingers away and pushing inside, his cock sinking in almost entirely in one thrust. “Oh, Mads, oh god,” he grunted. He kneaded the older man’s soft fleshy ass eagerly as he began to fuck him in earnest.

“Hugh, fuck, oh helvede,” Mads growled, gripping the sheets tightly as his head rested down on the pillow, ass pert and all for Hugh. It felt like pleasurable fire coiling in core each time his prostate was tapped, and it spread to his leaking cock that slapped against his belly. “Like that. Ja, just like that, min elskede.”

Hugh fucked the older man even harder, his fat balls slapping against Mads’ ass loudly in the hotel room. “Never would have thought you’d feel this good, never imagined it, oh god you’re tight,” he groaned. Sweat began to build along his hairline and the back of his neck, his chest reddening as he worked the Dane over with increasing ferocity.

Mads looked over his shoulder to witness the sight, hearing Hugh's grunts, feeling his power; there was no way he could resist and he wasn't let down. He looked beautiful, sexy, and overall hot as hell. "Hugh, oh fuck," he moaned, his eyes narrowed lustfully as amber met multifaceted blue. He clamped his hole over the Englishman's shaft, his orgasm reaching a boiling point as he held himself up with one strong hand and fisted his dick with the other. "Come on, sweetheart, come with me-"

The clutch of the older man’s body gripped every inch of him and a strangled cry left his throat as he came hard, spilling inside him and leaving bruises on his hips from rough fingerprints. “Fuck, Mads, oh fuck, oh, shit…” Hugh gasped.

"Ja, Hugh, ja,” Mads huffed, his muscles tightening as he groaned and spilled hot seed over his fist, onto the bed. His hole squeezed tighter, cock throbbing as he rode out the orgasm in time with his lover's. "Fucking hell, kaereste, fantastic..."

“Oh god, Mads,” Hugh laughed a ragged, dry laugh. “We never flipped,” he panted, collapsing alongside the Dane and kissing his neck one more time before laying back.

Mads laid down on his side, hooking an arm around Hugh's sweat covered form. He kissed him twice and chuckled back, all sharp teeth exposed. "You're right, we didn't. Well, that's okay, we both came."

“And then some,” Hugh chuckled breathlessly, burying his face in Mads’ soft, thick chest hair. He sighed in satisfaction knowing no matter what happened, they always had this...each other, this moment.


	10. Chapter 10

  
The script for the first few episodes of season four of Hannibal had been written, and at long last, the time to start filming was upon them. Six months had passed; Mads had wrapped up his latest film project in Montreal, and Hugh had completed work in New York on season three of The Path.

Mads arrived on set with messy hair and an adidas track suit. He sat in his chair as they set up and read his lines with his glasses on as he eagerly awaited to see his beautiful Hugh.

Hugh snuck up behind Mads, grabbing him by the shoulders in a friendly way, as they were in front of all the crew - he couldn’t exactly greet him the way he wanted. “Hello, dear old friend,” he said in his elegant crisp accent, coming around the side of his chair and leaving his arm there. He patted him before letting go and smiling broadly. “Feels like it’s been too long. How are you?”

Mads had patted Hugh’s hand but kept it to appear as just a friendly gesture but the micro expression in his eyes told otherwise as he grinned, toothily and adjusted his glasses. “Hey there, Wee-man,” he finally greeted. “It does right? Oh you know me, I'm doing fantastic, ready to rock and roll today.” He finally took the glasses off all together and tucked them into his tracksuit jacket pocket.

“How have you been doing?”

The Englishman spared a lingering look at Mads, admiring how the glasses made him look so smart and sexy. He took a seat next to his friend and grinned easily. “Oh it was good. We finished filming season three. I think it went real well. I like the direction we took things, actually better than the previous season. We spent more time filming upstate again, at the ‘compound’. I like it there, and kinda nice to have a regular schedule. Film all day, commute home each night. It was great. I’ve been staying at our place in Hudson Valley. And you? How was Montreal?”

“You know how it goes,” Mads chuckled, one long leg crossed over the other as he canted his head towards Hugh. The Dane cleared his throat, so happy to see his secret lover. “It was good, spectacular really, but I was eagerly anticipating this with you, right?” There was a pause, and he pulled out his cigarettes. “I'm going to go smoke before we start. You coming too?”

Hugh darted a look around and nodded. “I think it would help, yeah. I quit you know, back about six months ago, but I think one smoke wouldn’t be a problem,” he smirked, following Mads out.

“I certainly don't want to be a bad influence,” Mads winked, and once they were out back, he lit a smoke for Hugh and plucked it from his full lips, handing it over. He lit one for himself and took a deep draw, eyeing the British man lustfully. “You know, anytime I see you, I just want to tear those clothes off your body.”

The Brit puffed at the lit cigarette, licking his lips and looking Mads up and down hungrily himself. “You know there’s nothing I want more. Six months is way too fucking long to go without...a proper fuck,” he quipped, keeping his eyes on the Dane's as he spoke.

Mads grinned at that, his sharp cheekbones lifting and jagged teeth peeking down as he did. He took another puff, eyes narrowed mischievously before blowing out a grey wispy cloud of smoke. “You're right, you know. Way too long...maybe we'll have to remedy that later in the trailers.”

“We should…” Hugh responded with a grin. He admired how fit Mads looked in his new “Hannibal” clothes. Still dressed to the nines but much more casual, well-suited for a wealthy, dapper Renaissance man in South America. He continued smoking, the eye-fucking between them setting the -ir ablaze between them.

It certainly wasn't the only thing Mads wanted from Hugh; he loved him very much and trusted him implicitly, but the Brit spurred a side of the Dane that has been a bit dormant for the past few years. Taking the last pull from his cigarette, he crushed it under his loafer and tucked the butt in his pocket after picking it up. In a gesture that would simply seem friendly to anyone else, he placed a hand on his friend-turned-lover's shoulder and squeezed gently. “Definitely, we will. Let’s get to work, eh?”

Hugh was still uncertain with how much or little he could commit to; he really just wanted his friend to remain his friend that he sometimes enjoyed “other things” with. Right now though, he knew they had to focus on work, first and foremost. “Yeah, let’s, shall we?” He put out his cigarette and smiled, seeking out the Dane's warm gaze and leading him back into the studio.

“Yeah, wee man,” Mads nodded with a smile, not wanting to push anything. He was happy with the balance they'd struck as well and after all he had a family of his own. But work was first, so he walked inside with Hugh onto the set. The Dane looked around and assessed things, taking a quick sip of water.

The first few scenes went smoothly, indoors and in a controlled environment; all the risk was on the actors knowing their lines and conveying the material with the right emotion. Bryan walked up to talk to them after the call to cut was made and they took their first break.

“You knocked it out of the park. My god- your chemistry is…it's fantastic. I can't put my finger on it, and I was worried the time away would mean we'd spend more time getting here but...wow, great job, guys,” he gushed, shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you Bryan, that means a lot,” Hugh answered with a blush, feeling himself becoming affected by the praise. Hearing the man compliment him so much usually made him feel incredibly shy and humbled, and it was even more so in front of Mads.

Mads looked at that blush on Hugh’s face and subconsciously licked his lips, quickly looking elsewhere so it wouldn't be noticeable to Bryan. “Yeah thanks, Bryan. It's a pleasure and a gift to be here again, you know?”

Bryan patted Mads on the back affectionately. “I’m just glad even with your schedule and how in demand you are that you could make time for us. I’m grateful, my friend,” he grinned.

“It's a privilege to be here,” Mads grinned and patted Bryan back, looking over at Hugh to smile at him.

***

The next few months of filming went great, and the pair always made time for one another. Thankfully they'd not gotten caught and everything seemed to be going well with their wives also. Mads was thrilled.

Today though, there was different scene planned. Hannibal was going to have a dream, a sex scene of sorts, that they had to shoot, and at the end of the finale, there would be an actual Hannigram kiss.

“Leave it to Bryan,” the Dane joked with Hugh as they checked on their appearance before going in set. “He found a way to appease the fannibals after all.”

“I’ll surely never live this down. All my proclamations of it being a ‘platonic love’, flushed right down the shitter,” Hugh chuckled. He took a deep steadying breath and looked seriously at Mads. “You up for it? This will be...interesting, you know? Everything is so intense with Hannibal and Will. I'm ready…”

“I'm definitely ready, yeah,” Mads chuckled having been an advocate for the hannigram love from the first season--that type of love. He moved away from the mirror and faced Hugh. “We’ll give them the passion the script calls for. Sex scenes with me are never boring, sweetheart.”

Hugh laughed heartily, nearly giggling, in his rough, near wheezing, deep way. “Indeed, I would expect nothing less from you, Mads. Well...let’s hmmm...break a leg as they say?” He tugged the older man nearer for a quick kiss in the privacy of his trailer before they headed off to the set. Mads nodded with a grin, licking his shapely lips and followed him out.

On set, Hannibal got into position, on the ground where Will was going to be beating him before their love scene in the dream the good doctor was going to have. Mads looked up at Hugh, his shirt torn open from the scuffle they were to portray and gave a small smile, waiting for him to get into place.

Will climbed on top, straddling him, already sliding into the mindset of the character. He waited to hear “action”, and he began. He reared his hand back to “punch” Hannibal repeatedly, over and over. They had added some blood to Mads’ face to make it realistic, and cut the scene a few times to add more and more blood to him.

Hannibal grinned at Will, licking his own blood from his busted lips and pressed his erection up into the soft swell of the man who was beating him. The cannibal gripped the empath’s shirt and gazed into his eyes with love and lust. “Yes, that's it. Do not deny your nature, Will…”

It was the that the beast in Will took over, and he began tearing away Hannibal’s clothes, shredding them until he was nearly naked. Strategically placed cuts in the fabric allowed him to rip them off fairly easily while mimicking the effect of animalistic rage. Will’s own shirt hung open, a fine sheen of spritzed water and glycerin on his chest made to look like sweat. They cut for a moment, long enough for a makeup artist to rush over and thoroughly dampen his curls and re-apply even more “sweat”. Blood was added as well, more and more of it, much to Hugh’s delight.

“Action” was called again as the scene began progressing further. It was here, with Will writhing a top Hannibal, that he would kiss him for the first time on screen.

Hannibal licked his lips and gazed up at Will, reverently as before snarling with a sniff to show his own feral lust that burned deep within. He gripped the ex-profiler’s hips and slid on to his chest, digging his nails down and around his nipples. Mads was growing hard, which wasn't supposed to happen and he grazed over Hugh’s pert nub subtly. “Exquisite, Will-”

Hugh felt himself getting hard too, and he hoped the shadows might cover them. He kept the movements up, not wanting to sacrifice anything to make the scene perfect. “You...took everything away that wasn’t you, so you could fill me with nothing but you, Hannibal...And now..now I have to do the same...We’re of one...ahhh...mind….and now, one body,” he whispered raggedly, pushing Hannibal’s thighs apart roughly as he held himself up with a muscular forearm and unzipped his fly. He thrust up hard, simulating fucking Hannibal, pushing him halfway up the floor with the power of his movements, panting but not yet kissing him.

Bryan watched with rapt attention, eyes on the monitors, surprised at the amount of passion and tension on screen. He waited a few beats more, deliberately not calling cut yet, waiting to see what Mads would do.

Mads could feel Hugh’s erection pressing against his ass in mock sex. He wrapped his legs around Will and dug his nails into his chest, slipping through the fake sweat as he gazed at him adoringly, panting through bloody teeth. The seasoned actor forgot himself for a moment and in an unscripted impulse of lust, gripped the back of the Brit’s neck to pull him down for that first kiss. Really, it would more seem as though it was an acting decision, an improve which they'd done before but it would be up to Bryan to use or cut it. Laving their tongues together, Mads kept enough sense about himself to breathe out, “Will….”

“Cut! Ten minute break everyone!” Bryan called out. He walked up to the men. “Guys…” he started, shaking his head and thumbing through the script. “So, Mads, that wasn’t...hmm. Something going on here I should know about?”

Hugh shook his head. “We just wanted to give the scene all the passion we could. Was that too far?” He asked, looking down at Mads with his hands casually draped in front of his crotch.

“Yeah, we just thought we'd give the fannibals a fantastic scene, right?” Mads grinned, thankful that Hugh’s ass was hiding his erection. He wet his lips and made his expression serious and professional. “We can redo it though.”

Bryan smirked and rubbed his jaw. “One more take, yes. And I won’t call cut this time. Take it...as far as you think is appropriate for Hannibal and Will. It is after all, only a dream,” he said, fingers making “air quotes” for the word “dream”. He chuckled and waved the makeup people over to touch them up with blood and sweat.

Hugh exhaled and rolled off Mads now that he was back to normal. “Okay so, that was...interesting,” he whispered in aside to Mads.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that,” Mads whispered back and then winked when no one was looking. He got back into character and readied himself for the next take.

The next one went a bit better, though Hugh found it damn near impossible to not get aroused. They kissed with desperate fervor that blurred the lines even more for the Brit. He was professional as always though, and as he reeled back from Hannibal, the look in his eyes was unmistakably in character.

They were able to wrap up shooting with the rest of the day going mercifully uneventful.

“That was good, right?” Mads said through a cloud of smoke as they sat in his dressing trailer. “Wrap the season up soon enough and with a real kiss.”

“The Fannibals will go wild for that. I was skeptical at first, but it seems the most reasonable way to get that physical intimacy without losing the continuous tension between them. Shows always lose their allure once they fulfill the will they or won’t they relationship. Bryan’s brilliant,” Hugh remarked, taking a long drag from his own smoke.

Hugh was even sexier like that, lost in his thoughts as they smoked together. The Dane watched the shift of his lover's jaw, the flare of his nostrils and nodded, taking another puff. “He is and so are you, kaereste,” he winked and hooked an arm around his waist to pull him close, minding their cigarettes. “Maybe we should practice that kiss, sometime soon.”

“Perhaps we should,” Hugh smiled, and reached for the Dane’s hair, running his fingers through it to mess it up- less Hannibal, more Mads. His tongue lingered too long over his lips when he licked them, flicking back and forth absent-mindedly.

Mads watched Hugh’s wayward tongue and he gripped his waist, after putting out his smoke. Once Hugh did the same, he pulled him in for a rough kiss, catching that tongue with his own, and scraping his teeth there. “Warm up first, right?” he murmured, rough and raspy before plunging back into feed from him.

It was harsh, intense, full of repressed emotion and need, as their kisses always were. Something neither was really allowed, and yet they took it anyway. His long fingers curled against the Dane’s chest needily. He'd never felt this before with other lovers, the insatiable desire and that was unquenched no matter how often they were together.

“Oh, helvede, Hugh,” Mads groaned and pressed the Brit against the vanity, things falling from it, onto the floor. He couldn't get enough of him either, not like this or in heart. The Dane slipped his fingers through short strands and tugged, exposing the long column of his throat before licking down it to suck on his Adam's apple.

“Wonder how far they’ll let us go,” Hugh speculated as he hiked a leg around Mads’ waist and ground his generous length over the older man's hip. “Kiss with tongue would be good, very good…”

With a grunt, Mads slipped his hand between them to undo Hugh’s pants, almost desperate to feel the silky hard heat hidden within. He moaned when he grasped it, stroking him inside his trousers. “Yeah,” he huffed and bit into his lover's mouth, thumbing over the tip of his cock. “Tongue’s good. So’s this…”

“It's perfect,” Hugh moaned loudly, forgetting they were in the trailer and anyone walking by might hear. He began working his long fingers down the front of Mads’ shirt, exposing inch after inch of dark chest hair sprinkled with silver. He grazed his own teeth over the older man's plump lips, his breath coming deeper.

“You're perfect,” Mads groaned and licked down to taste Hugh’s neck, his actions becoming more heated. He was rock hard and leaking from his own cock, as he fisted his co-star’s. “Let’s…I want to taste you, while you suck my dick. Sixty-nine…”

“I’d like that. I'd like it very much, Mr Mikkelsen,” he quipped, pushing his trousers down and kicking them off. He pawed at the front of Mads’ slacks , his hand finding the shape of his hard cock and cupping around it in a firm grip. “Come on,” he urged, steering the Dane towards the back of the trailer where his bed was.

Mads smirked, flirtatiously and quickly removed his pants and underwear, grunting as he was lead to the bed. Once there, he kissed Hugh again and fell back on the mattress, taking him with him. “I want you on top, min skat,” he said, roughly before licking back into his mouth.

The athletic Englishman landed on his knees and climbed over the top of Mads, kissing his mouth and then turning around, his heavy, sizable balls hanging down along with his cock over the Dane’s plump lips. He arched his back and looked over his shoulder coquettishly. “Like this?”

“Ja, like that,” Mads rasped and gripped Hugh’s hips to pulled his ass down on his face. He speared open his pucker, moaning as he did and snaked a hand around to grasp his cock. Every bit of the British man tasted like heaven, a bountiful buffet he wanted to partake of for all time, if he could.

Hugh groaned deeply as the older man's strong wet tongue explored him with such heated abandon. He tugged at the foreskin of his uncut cock, dipping his own tongue inside and tugging it over the head with pursed lips. In one motion he swallowed him down, sucking hard, moaning over his length.

Mads grunted at that, the sound muffled between Hugh’s plush cheeks as he laved inside and around the rim, to his balls. He gripped the Englishman’s hips and lifted him, taking his cock down his throat as he lowered him back down.

Hugh popped off the Dane's cock with a wet, messy moan, gasping at the sudden tight heat of Mads’ mouth. His hips bucked down a bit, deeper, not meaning to choke him, but unable to hold back. He ran damp, swollen lips over the veins of Mads’ cock, lapping over him with a flat tongue and swirling the head. Pulling over the satiny skin, he suckled the tip between hollowed cheeks and moaned.

Taking a breath, Mads swallowed and gasped at just how well Hugh was working him over. He always did but there seemed to be added fervor now. The Dane didn't take too long of a breather and he took him back down, pressing the pads of his fingers into his costar’s perfect ass as he choked himself on his sizable cock with a deep, garbled groan.

Mads’ rough hands kneading his ass and choking him down were almost too distracting. It felt incredible, and it was hard to focus on the task he had his own hands and mouth all over. It didn’t stop him from soldiering on, though, rolling his balls over his tongue and suckling one at a time. He stroked the older man’s cock right down to the root and even moved back a bit to lick over his dark pucker. “You taste so good,” he panted raggedly.

“So do you,” Mads rumbled, as he took a breath. He slapped Hugh’s ass and gripped, spreading him open to lick back over his balls to his hole. He could do this forever, it felt like, just pleasure him for as long as he could stand. Heat was building in his core, threatening to spill, so he spoke over his pucker, roughly. “I'm going to come soon, kaereste,” and then gripped the Brit’s cock to take back into the hot cavern of his mouth.

“Same,” Hugh mumbled around Mads’ cock, lips stretched over his length as he slurped and sucked messily. He pushed the tip into the silken pocket of his cheek, playfully humming as he feasted with abandon. He could do this all day - he craved the taste of the Dane. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the pun in loving Danish as much as he did. He'd have to tell that one to Mads later. Shifting his hips, he rolled them against Mads’ lips, giving in to the building heat in his loins.

Mads skin was hot, his balls tightening as he sucked Hugh down, over and over, lightly scraping his teeth over the satiny skin of his cock. The Dane moaned, vibrating the sound down the shaft, quickening his pace as he bucked his own hips, released coiling tightly in his core until he gripped the Brit’s cheeks in warning. He spilled then, into his lover's mouth, hot, thick and creamy, laving his tongue over the sensitive nerve endings of the younger man’s cock in hopes of sending him over the edge.

The taste was everything the Brit craved. Thick, salty, coating his tongue and shooting down his throat. He greedily slurped every last drop, sucking the oversensitive head past his climax. The explosive way Mads came undone beneath him tipped him over the edge, and his hips stuttered a few times before he came hard, driving his thick cock into Mads’ throat over and over. Fingers still sticky with the Dane’s come, he reached down, feeding himself past full lips, jerking into his mouth. “God...Mads...fucking...god…”

Panting, Mads swallowed every bit that Hugh had to offer, relishing the taste as he moaned and bucked his hips. It was spectacular, sexy and kinky as hell, which the Dane loved. “Yeah,” he huffed, roughly and made sure he cleaned his lover from hole to tip before helping him off. “That was…fuck, you're amazing.”

Hugh did the same, licking the older man clean before he flipped around to rest his head on Mads’ furry chest. “To think, the best sex of my life would come at forty-two,” he laughed dryly, running his fingers through the thatch of hair, rubbing over his nipples a bit playfully.

“At least you're not in your fifties, right?” Mads chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he held Hugh and kissed into his soft hair. He grunted quietly as his nipples were stimulated and slid his hand down the younger man's back, pressing just above his waist to keep him close. “I agree though, the very best. Fantastic.”

The Brit kissed over Mads’ neck and chest lazily. “I don’t have to go home tonight. I want to sleep with you. As long as I sneak back out in the morning. No one will be the wiser, hmm?” he asked.

“Here in the trailer?” Mads asked, not opposed at all, to the idea if it meant getting to spend the night with Hugh. The trailer had everything they needed anyways and going back to the hotel might draw attention. He ran his fingers through the Brit’s hair and hummed, kissing his brow. “That works for me. Didn't want to be without you tonight. Any night.”

“Neither do I,” Hugh smiled, tucking his face under Mads’ chin contentedly.

Soon enough, the two men drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. They had the big finale kiss to film, and while they wouldn't ever leave their families, they had each other, and no distance or time apart would change that, or their love.

***

Filming day had arrived for the much ballyhooed actual, non-dream, real-life “Hannigram Kiss”. Bryan had discussed it with both men, who seemed as eager as they had years before when the “almost kiss” had happened.

The moment had been written to be simple, the intention being it almost happened accidentally, as though the two men that had been hurtling through space, to hell and back, had at long last been pulled by gravitational forces into each other’s orbit. They were fugitives, living under assumed identities deep in South America. They’d finished a decadent, lush meal prepared by the doctor - the ingredients of which were, as always, highly suspect - and Will was cleaning up in the kitchen. It seemed somehow fitting the kiss would happen in the kitchen, the significance of which would be lost on no one.

Mads got into position, standing behind Will, who was washing the dishes, and once action was called, he leaned in, to scent him.

Will turned around a bit too fast just as Hannibal had moved towards him, and the motion left them precariously close. Provocatively close. Will didn't move away, staring at Hannibal’s lips as his breath quickened and deepened audibly. He stepped even closer still, backing the taller man against the kitchen counter, staring demandingly between burning amber eyes and his full lips. Hannibal allowed Will the control, and looked into endless sea blues, wetting his lips. He didn't speak, not wanting to break the moment, and instead placed his hands to the side, on the counter, to show his willingness - his submission - as his breath picked up.

Will’s fingers curled into Hannibal's shirt, hips suddenly jerking forward and pinning him to the counter behind him. He channeled that Dark Will energy he knew served the situation well, and licked his lips before wrapping one hand behind Hannibal's neck and pressing his open mouth against the older man. There was a heavy inhale, ragged, nearly a gasp, and he licked hotly, seeking entrance. Nothing hesitant about it. Confident. Powerful.

Hannibal growled from deep in his chest and opened his mouth, meeting Will’s tongue. It was what he'd wanted, for both of them, and it was glorious. Deft fingers went into silky strands as his heart pounded--which wasn't something that occurred often for the controlled cannibal--and he committed this moment to memory.

Things began untangling in Hugh. He knew this was supposed to be acting, and it was - he was deeply in character - but the hunger he had for the man beneath Hannibal came out in his kiss. His tongue slid into the older man’s mouth, licking inside with a moan.

“Cut!”

Shaking with the power of the moment and his own emotion leaking in, Hugh pulled back, taking a deep breath to steady himself, and leaned against the counter. He was half hard. That wasn’t great. He turned towards the counter, trying to keep his waist in the shadows as Bryan walked up.

Mads turned as well, also half hard and having been lost in the moment and the kiss. He wiped his mouth and cleared his throat, looking at Hugh before then casting his eyes to Bryan.

“That was uh...really good guys. Maybe a couple more takes. I don’t want you to pull back at all, and I admire your dedication here. Maybe a bit more hip movement, and Mads, kiss him back. Really give it your all. I want to see where it goes. His is going on six years of pent-up longing, right? And from here, we want to leave the audience wanting more.” Bryan leaned in, voice low as he gave the direction.

“Of course, Bryan. And Will taking the reins, makes sense of course. We’ll give it another go.” Hugh nodded and turned back to the sink again.

Mads nodded his agreement and adjusted himself, discreetly, running a hand down his shirt. “Right, ready.”

The tall man considered them a moment longer, scratching his beard before walking back to the camera.

“And, action!”

Will did just as he had before, pushing the bigger man against the counter and kissing him passionately. As the cameras rolled, a rough moan escaped Will as he ravaged Hannibal’s mouth ferociously. All the rage, anger, hate, love, obsession poured out of him all over the Doctor.

Hannibal clutched to Will’s back, snarling into the kiss as he kissed him in return, groaning deeply as he rolled his hips into Hugh’s body. It was hot and fiery but it also felt like a kiss goodbye - just for a time, as they would always find their way back to one another, much like Hannibal and Will.  
  
Bryan called cut and dismissed the crew. Waiting for everyone to clear out, he lingered, chatting over footage with the two men, and when everyone had finally gone, he brought it up...the thing that had been on his mind the entire shoot.

“So I have to ask. Something is definitely going on here. You don’t have to hide it from me, I’m not going to say anything, but I know you well enough to see it,” he said dryly, looking pointedly between the two men.

Hugh blushed to the tips of his ears, glancing at the floor before meeting Bryan’s gaze directly. “Well, what can I say? It’s not like this was sudden. It’s been brewing over a decade but we haven’t acted on anything until recently.”

“Do your wives know?”

“Yeah,” The Brit answered. “They’re fine. We’d rather not have it be public. Especially myself, because of Claire,” he finished.

“I understand, of course, and I wouldn’t say a word.” Bryan said with a serious face, before a grin slowly spread across his face. “I mean, I can't help it though, come on you guys…” he beamed.

“Thanks, Bryan, we uh,” Mads began, blushing a little as he scratched his chin. “Well, appreciate your discretion in this, right? We know the fannibals would love to know about it. I think they ship us too. Madancy or something?” The Dane chuckled, giving Hugh a love struck, mischievous look.

“No shit, they ship it, any breathing human with eyes ships it,” Bryan laughed, careful to keep his voice down even though they were of course alone. “This makes the chemistry even richer. I knew something was different. But, when?”

Hugh rubbed his jaw and sighed with a chagrined smirk. “After RDC. Reykjavik,” he answered, looking at Mads and no longer concealing the smitten expression that covered his handsome features. “I don't know, it just all clicked.”

“Clicked back during King Arthur for me,” Mads offered, cheekily as he winked at Hugh and then quickly looked at Bryan. “But even though or even still, I mean, it wasn't official or whatever until Reykjavik, yeah.”

Hugh laughed and turned bright red. “Well, of course I held a torch for you then, it was a bit of hero worship, you know that. I looked up to you.”

“Pretty sure the leather mini skirts didn't hurt. Not gonna lie, kinda always wanted to work those into  
Hannibal somehow,” Bryan quipped, a broad, shit-eating grin on his face even as he said it.

“I bet you would,” Hugh remarked, rolling his eyes and laughing dryly.

Mads bellowed at that, his face turning red and eyes crinkling as he tipped his head back. His sharp teeth poked out, lips lifting to expose his gum line when the laughter quieted just a bit. Looking over at Hugh to watch for a reaction, he licked his lips and tilted his he's a fraction, one barely there brow lifting. “Bryan you're fantastic. I could bring the skirt I wore in Clash of the Titans. I kept it.”

“Now I just have to find a reason for Hannibal to need to wear it. I know - we could do a Halloween episode. The murder husbands attend a costume party in Buenos Aires,” Bryan grinned, looking back and forth between them, hands in his pockets.

“Rock and roll, let's do it,” Mads nodded, biting his lower lip as he gave a thumbs up and looked over at Hugh with a broad grin. “I can hear Will now. It would be funny.”

Hugh looked at Mads with broad smile that lit his entire face. “Will would absolutely not wear anything revealing, certainly not a leather skirt, you know that. Maybe a dog costume. Anything that might get Hannibal’s ire, get a rise out of him,” he said, waving his hands as he spoke.

“True, though if Hannibal saw those legs, it would get a rise out of him, but the dog costume would be spectacular to see you in,” Mads joked, laughing warmly as focused on just how beautiful Hugh looked. He felt heat in his belly then, and he turned to Bryan. “So Bryan, Hugh and I are going to go grab a beer, but we'll see you back on set to make sure there's nothing else you need, right?”

“Oh no please, by all means fellas, enjoy your night. You worked hard today, and I appreciate it. Bright and early tomorrow - I’ll bring donuts, okay?” Bryan said with a happy smile, pulling each man into a bear hug. “And thanks for trusting me with this. You’re my family, I love you both. Not a word from me, I swear.”

Hugh returned Bryan’s embrace, and smiled gratefully. He truly felt a kinship with the man, a brotherly love between them that warmed him through and through. “Thank you…”

Mads did as well, patting Bryan's back before he let him go and nodded. “Yeah, thanks, Bryan. I want a jelly donut tomorrow though alright?” he grinned and when the showrunner was gone, he looked at Hugh. “Come on, Weeman, let's get that beer.”

Hugh’s eyes drifted to the Dane's lush lips and he licked his own unconsciously. “Oh yes. Let’s.”

***

The wrap party was long over, and Hugh and Mads were wrapped in each other's arms, one more night before another break they knew might last months. They were each off to other projects in opposite corners of the world, but they knew they would never lose the deep connection they’d forged, and would always make time for each other whenever possible. As fate had dictated over a decade before, they would always and forever be part of one another.


End file.
